Sugar Free
by AisforAWKWARD
Summary: Logan has been having some strange symptoms lately but thinks he's just being paranoid. He finally goes to the doctor and what he finds out will change his life forever. NO SLASH!
1. Not Right

**Hey guys here's my new story! I kinda lost inspiration for I Won't Back Down so I'm taking a break and writing this one. Hope you like it and please REVIEW! As always, I own nothing and ENJOY!**

"Boys, wake up or you're going to be late!" Mrs. Knight called. Logan Mitchell lazily opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 7:20, and Gustavo wanted the boys of Big Time Rush to be at the studio at 8:00. He stretched his arms with a yawn and sat up. He quickly showered and put on some jeans and a hoodie. He then noticed that the other boy in his shared room was still asleep.

"Kendall, you'd better get up if you want to use the bathroom before James gets in there." Logan warned his roommate and best friend Kendall Knight. Kendall groaned and opened his eyes. He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Logan went down to the kitchen where Mama Knight was fixing bacon and waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning, Logan! Are the other boys up?" she asked.

"Kendall's in the shower and I don't know about Carlos and James. Want me to go check on them?" he replied.

"No, I'll get them. You sit down and eat. You look like you're starving." Mrs. Knight observed watching Logan eye the breakfast she made hungrily. She shook her head then went upstairs to round up the rest of her boys.

Logan piled four waffles and a few pieces of bacon on his plate, got a huge glass of milk, and sat down. He started devouring the food. He didn't know why, but he'd been extremely hungry and thirsty lately. At first, he had just brushed it off saying he was going through a growth spurt, but he hadn't grown any. In fact, he had lost some weight. He had also been kind of drowsy, but he blamed that on the hours in the studio Gustavo pressed on them. In the back of his mind, the future doctor knew that this wasn't normal and that he should get checked out.

"I'm just being paranoid. Nothing's wrong with me" Logan told himself as he downed another piece of bacon. Just then, Kendall and Carlos came down and got some waffles for themselves.

"Morning, Logie!" Carlos greeted cheerfully as he sat down next to Logan.

"Morning, Litos. Where's James?" Logan inquired already knowing the answer.

"Where he always is. In the bathroom, fixing his hair." Kendall answered flipping his hair mockingly.

"Well he'd better hurry. Gustavo is gonna kill us of we're not in the studio in fifteen minutes." Logan said looking at his watch. As if on cue, James came down with his hair perfect as normal. Katie and Mrs. Knight also came down. James grabbed a couple waffles and started eating.

"Bout time you got here, Sleeping Beauty." Kendall joked.

"Hey, it takes work to look _this_ good." James answered defensively.

"Doesn't look like you're working hard enough." Katie smirked.

"Alright, that's enough. You guys better get going if you don't want to be late." Mrs. Knight warned. The boys quickly finished eating and raced out the door. Even though the studio is only about a ten minute walk, Logan felt like he had just run a marathon by the time they reached Roque Records.

"Dude, you okay?" Kendall asked his panting friend. Logan quickly straightened up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said convincingly.

"Dogs, get in the dance studio and practice the new routine for 'Invisible'!" Gustavo yelled. The boys quickly obeyed and got in formation. Halfway through the song, Logan's vision suddenly blurred. It was only for a couple seconds, but it was long enough for him to lose focus and bump into James.

"Whoa, are you okay, Logan?" James asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Sorry." He apologized quickly.

"It's okay, but are you sure you don't want to sit down for a moment, you look a little flushed." Kendall observed. Logan was a naturally pale, but right now he was white as a sheet. Logan desperately wanted to lie down, but he didn't want his friends to think something was wrong with him. He was perfectly fine, right?

"I'm fine guys, really. I just spazzed out a little." Logan assured.

"Dogs! Did I say stop dancing? NO! So get back in formation and don't mess up this time!" Gustavo boomed. The song restarted and the boys began to dance once again. Logan managed to get through the song without messing up again but he lacked his usual sharpness. The boys then were sent to the booth to do several hours of harmonies.

"Alright, that's enough, boys. Go home and get some rest. You especially, Logan. You look really pale. Are you feeling alright?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, alright? Now please stop interrogating me!" Logan snapped then stormed out of the studio. He immediately felt sorry for being rude. What has gotten into him? He's hungry and thirsty all the time, he's losing weight, he's very drowsy and gets tired all the time, and now he's moody. Is there something wrong with him? He finally realized that this was not normal and that he should see a doctor. He decided that he would ask Mrs. Knight to take him when he got home.

* * *

Back at the studio, the boys were just as confused with Logan's behavior as Kelly and Gustavo were. Logan never got mad, so this was very worrying.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kelly asked with a hurt look on her face.

"No, I think he may be coming down with something and doesn't want us to know. He gets that way when he's sick." Kendall offered. The boys then left promising Kelly to get to the bottom of Logan's strange behavior.

* * *

At 2j, Logan was just getting home and saw Mrs. Knight getting ready to fix lunch. She immediately noticed that something was wrong with Logan and went into mother mode.

"Logan honey, are you feeling okay?" she asked feeling his forehead.

"Not really. Would you mind taking me to the doctor?" he asked sheepishly. He loved Mrs. Knight, but he felt ashamed to ask her to take him to the doctor.

"Of course not! Let me write a note to the other boys telling them where we are and then we'll go okay?" she said gently then scribbled a note on a sticky note and put it on the fridge.

"Ready?" she asked. Logan nodded and the two left the apartment to go to the doctor.

* * *

The other three boys got to the apartment about five minutes later and noticed the absence of the mother of the band and their genius friend.

"Where'd they go?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Kendall replied walking to the fridge. He noticed the note and sighed in relief.

"What?" James inquired.

"It's a note from my mom saying that she took Logan to the doctor. I knew he didn't feel good!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, he did seem a little off. At least he's going to the doctor now so he'll get better!" Carlos said cheerfully. The trio then made lunch for themselves believing that would be okay.

* * *

"At the doctor's office, Mrs. Knight signed Logan in and they were almost immediately escorted them to a room. The nurse weighed Logan, took his temperature, and got a list of his symptoms. She also took some blood and told them the doctor would be there shortly. After the longest forty-five minutes of Logan's life, the doctor came in.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.

* * *

**What's wrong with Logan? haha only I know! Post your guesses and I'll give a shoutout to all the people who guess correctly! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Finding Out

**Here's another chapter! And congrats to TeamJogan14.2, Squishy Pencil, Fangfan1, LogieBearLover, pigs103,EmilyHenderson99, LettersFromASilentAngel, yaoilover6969, and Victory4Zim for guessing correctly! You all are so smart! I don't own anything, and please review and follow and favorite! And now, on with the story!**

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor said. Logan gulped.

"What is it?" Mrs. Knight asked nervously.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm afraid you have type one diabetes."

"I w-what?" Logan asked in disbelief. How could he have diabetes?

"You have diabetes, son. Now I'm going to show you how to check your blood sugar and give yourself insulin, okay?" Logan nodded and the doctor took out a meter and insulin pen. He showed Logan how to prick his finger and rub the blood on a test strip.

"Right now, your blood sugar level is at 515. That's pretty high, but nothing to rush to the ER for if you take insulin. Now to use this type of insulin pen, you simply screw on the needle and insert it in your abdomen, upper arm, or thigh." The doctor then went on to explain about site rotation and how to store his insulin. Despite the circumstances, Logan was fascinated with all the medical information he was being given. "What is your favorite color?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, green?" Logan said making it almost sound like a question. The doctor nodded and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a green meter and insulin pen inside a black case. He told Logan what he could and couldn't eat that day and made an appointment for him and Mrs. Knight to come in the next day to meet with their diabetes specialist to talk about his diet and treatment and answer any of their questions. Mrs. Knight thanked the doctor, then she and Logan got in the car and began their commute back to the Palmwoods.

"I should call Kendall." Mrs. Knight finally said to break the silence.

"If you do, could you not tell him about…you know?" Logan said sadly. He didn't want his friends to know about him having diabetes. What if they treated him differently? What if Gustavo kicked him out of the band? What if he was alienated among the people he cared about most?

"They're gonna find out sooner or later, Logan." she replied.

"I know, but I'd like to tell them myself. Do you think they'll treat me differently?" Logan asked nervously.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"I don't want them to see me differently, like I'm fragile or broken. I don't want them to be super overprotective of me and try to protect me from everything. I want them to still check me in hockey and dog pile me when I try to convince them not to do some stupid stunt, and I want them to laugh when I fall! I don't want things to change because I have diabetes!" Logan said tearing up.

"Logan honey, I'm sure everything will be okay. You boys have been best friends for ages and this won't change anything if you don't want it to. Just tell them what you just told me and I'm sure they'll tackle you on the spot!" she said with a smile. "You need to tell them though, today. There's no use putting it off."

"You're right." Logan said with a sigh. Mrs. Knight always knew what to say.

* * *

They arrived at 2j ten minutes later. Logan froze at the door and Mrs. Knight put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Just remember that they're your best friends and they'll want to help you." She said comfortingly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Logan said with nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it. Now you won't have to worry about Katie for a while because she's staying over at a friend's house. I'll tell her tomorrow when she gets home."  
"Thanks Mama Knight, for everything."

"Anytime honey, I'm gonna do everything I can to make this as easy as possible."

"Then could you take care of my mom? I'm not sure I can handle her _and_ the guys right now." Logan asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'll call her while you boys are talking. Are you ready to go in now?" she replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mrs. Knight then opened the door and they entered the apartment. Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting on the couch playing a video game. They immediately stopped when they saw Mrs. Knight and Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"I'll leave you boys to talk." Mrs. Knight said and went into her bedroom. Logan sighed and joined his friends on the couch. He didn't know how to start, so he just stared at his hands.

"What's wrong, Logan? What did the doctor say?" James asked worriedly.

"Well," Logan started. How was he supposed to tell his three best friends, his brothers, that he had an incurable disease?

"Come on, Logie, just spit it out!" Carlos begged.

"I have diabetes!" Logan blurted out. He didn't mean to tell them that way, but it was too late now.

"W-what?" Kendall asked, shocked.

"I have type one diabetes." Logan repeated sadly then told them everything that happened at the doctor's office.

"I-I don't believe it." James said trying not to cry.

"Now guys, just because I have to deal with this, it doesn't mean you do too. I mean, I know you'll all want to help and I appreciate that, but please don't treat me differently like I'm fragile or broken. You guys can still tackle me and laugh when I trip and fall and check me and all that. I promise I won't break." Logan said almost begging.

"Alright, in that case...DOG PILE ON LOGIE!" Carlos declared then tackled his raven-haired friend. Kendall and James hesitated, but they quickly joined the dog pile when they heard Logan's cries of laughter.

"I need new friends." Logan said still laughing when his friends finally released him.

"Oh, Logie, you know you love us!" James said also laughing.

"That I do, that I do." Logan replied. Mrs. Knight then came out with her hand over her phone.  
"Uh Logan, your mom really wants to talk to you. Do you mind?" she asked with a smile. Logan took the phone and went to his and Kendall's shared bedroom.

"Mom?" he started nervously.

"Oh Logan! I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Joanna Mitchell said frantically.

"Don't be, Mom, I'm fine. The guys took it really well and everything's going to be okay." Logan replied trying to calm his mother down.

"I know. If you want me to, I can take off a few days and visit you." She offered.

"You don't need to do that, Mom, I'm really fine. The guys are going to take good care of me, I promise." Logan said reassuringly.

"I don't doubt that for a minute. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll call and check on you tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom."  
"Goodbye Logan."  
"Bye Mom." Logan hung up and rejoined his friends and Mrs. Knight downstairs.

"How'd she take it?" Kendall asked.

"Pretty well, actually. I think it helps her knowing that I have you guys to take care of me if needed." Logan replied.

"She's right about that. We'll always be there for you, Logie!" Carlos announced.

"Always." Kendall and James repeated smiling, and Logan knew without a doubt that he had the best friends ever.

**There you go! Please tell all your FanFic friends about this story and sorry if I get any medic info wrong I don't have diabetes but I did do some research to help!**


	3. Learning

**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! If you have any ideas or things you wanna see in this story, just leave a review or PM me I always reply to PMs! Also, if one or more of you lovely readers have T1D and would like to help me PLEASE PM me because research can only get me so far i wanna make this story as realsitic as** possible!**I do not own BTR,****_ Harry Potter, or Mario Kart. _****Enjoy and don't forget to review! that is all.**

After dinner, the boys decided to have a movie night in the living room. They started watching _Harry Potter. _About halfway through the movie, Kendall's phone rang. He paused the film and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Kelly." He said looking at Logan. Kelly always calls to check on the boys when one of them is sick.

"It's okay. You can tell her. She's gonna find out sooner or later." Logan sighed. Kendall nodded sympathetically and went to the kitchen to talk to Kelly.

"What's wrong, Logie?" Carlos questioned when he saw the sad look on Logan's face.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Yeah, right. When are you gonna realize that you can't hide anything from us so there's no use even trying? Now spill." James insisted. Logan sighed again.

"What if…Gustavo kicks me out of Big Time Rush because I have diabetes?" Logan asked sadly.

"He would never do that Logie! Gustavo may be loud, demanding, stubborn, and downright mean, but he cares about us, all four of us, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Carlos assured.

"Carlos is right. Besides, he can't get rid of you without getting rid of the rest of us! We four are inseparable!" James asserted.

"I guess you guys are right." Logan said feeling a little reassured.

"Of course we are! And don't you forget it!" Carlos commanded with a smile. Kendall then rejoined his friends.

"Well?" Logan asked anxiously.

"We get tomorrow off, but Gustavo wants us back in the studio by Friday." Kendall responded.

"All of us?" Logan asked hopefully.

"All of us. And don't worry, Gustavo promised not to give you any special treatment and to yell at you regularly." Kendall replied with a smirk.

"Wonderful." Logan said sarcastically. He was happy he could keep his job though.

By the time the movie was over, Logan was ready for bed. He said goodnight to his brothers and Mrs. Knight then trudged upstairs, gave himself insulin, then collapsed in his bed.

"I'm glad Gustavo and Kelly were so okay with Logan's diabetes." Carlos said cheerfully.

"Yeah, me too. How exactly did they react?" James asked Kendall.

"Kelly was super shocked. I could hear Gustavo yell at her asking what's going on. She told him, and he got really quiet. I told them how Logan wanted to be treated the same as before, and they agreed. Then Gustavo gave us tomorrow off, and hung up." Kendall answered.

"Wow. He likes us." James said with a smile.

"Yeah he does, he just doesn't like to admit it. Anyway guys, we need to make a pact." Kendall declared.

"What kind of pact?" Carlos inquired curiously.

"We all need to promise not to treat Logan differently because he has diabetes. He wants life to be as normal as possible and so do I. Agreed?" Kendall said putting his hand forward.

"Agreed." James and Carlos repeated also putting their hands in. They broke then went to bed themselves.

Kendall crept in his room and smiled at Logan's sleeping form. His little brother looked so cute when he slept. He changed into his pajamas then snuggled into his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Knight woke Logan up at 9:30 to go to his appointment with the diabetes specialist. Logan put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, gave himself more insulin, and then trekked downstairs. He ate oatmeal for breakfast while Mrs. Knight wrote a note telling Kendall and the other boys where they were.

"Alright, ready to go?" she asked. Logan nodded. He rinsed out his bowl then followed her out the door.

* * *

When they arrived at the children's diabetic center, Mrs. Knight signed in while Logan went to the waiting room. There were a couple of other kids in the room, including a little girl with a BTR shirt on. Logan smiled at her when he saw her staring at him in disbelief. She looked like she was about nine and had beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi there, what's your name?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"B-Becky." She stuttered still shocked.

"Hey Becky, I'm Logan." he said with a friendly smile.

"I-I know! You're in Big Time Rush, see?" she said excitedly pointing to her shirt.

"Yeah I know. Those are my three best friends." He replied pointing at Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"You're my favorite." Becky said admirably.

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Logan responded.

"Do you have diabetes too?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah I just found out yesterday."

"Oh. Don't worry it gets better when you get used to it. I've had it for about three years. Ever since I was six!" she said proudly. Logan couldn't help but smile at the girl's bright attitude.

"Logan Mitchell." The nurse called out. Mrs. Knight and Logan stood up to follow the nurse.

"Nice meeting you, Becky." He said. He flashed her a big smile before following the nurse into a room in the back. It was colorful and had lots of charts and posters in it about diabetic health. There was a big table with two chairs on one side and one chair on the other. Logan and Mrs. Knight sat down and waited. Five minutes later the specialist came in. She was tall, thin, and very pretty. She had dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Hi Logan, my name is Megan, and today I'll be telling you everything you need to know about living with diabetes." She said as she sat down in the chair across from the pair. "Now a little about me. I am engaged to a doctor over at the pediatric hospital, I love music and fine arts, and I have had type one diabetes since I was thirteen. Now, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asked politely.

"Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor, I'm in a band called Big Time Rush, I love to play hockey, and I have three best friends who are basically my brothers." Logan explained.

"I've heard of Big Time Rush; I think some of my other patients are big fans. I think I saw you talking to Becky?"

"Yes, she's really nice." Logan said with a smile.

"She sure is. Anyway, we're going to start by talking about where your blood sugar level should be at different times of the day. You should check your levels before you eat, two hours after you eat, and whenever you're about to partake in strenuous physical activity, such as dancing or hockey." She went on to explain what his levels should be and talked about the care and injection of insulin in-depth. After that, she explained what he can eat, what he should avoid, and how to make meal plans to help make sure he gets the nutrients he needs. "So Logan, do you or Mrs. Knight have any questions?"

"I'm good, what about you Mama Knight?" Logan asked.

"I'm good, too. Thank you for all the information, Megan."

"Anytime. Call me if you have any questions." She replied giving them her number. Mrs. Knight and Logan then left the diabetic center and started driving home.

Meanwhile, Kendall, James, and Carlos were enjoying their unexpected day off. They got to sleep in, which was definitely nice. They then started playing _Mario Kart _while waiting for Mrs. Knight and Logan to get home.

"How do you think Katie is going to take the news?" Carlos asked thoughtfully as he shot a red shell at James.

"Frankly, I have no idea. Women are so unpredictable. Carlos! Not cool!" he yelled.

"Take what news?" they heard a voice coming from behind them. They paused their game and turned around to see Katie had come back _early._

"Uh…Katie you're home early." Kendall stammered.

"Nah dip! So what news? And where's Mom and Logan? And why aren't you guys at the studio getting yelled at by Gustavo?" she questioned with her arms crossed.

"Uh…well…" James started not being the one to tell her about Logan. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Knight and Logan came in.

"Katie! You're back early!" Logan said in shock.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" she practically begged. Everyone looked at Logan and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Katie…" he started.

* * *

**How will Katie take the news? Will she be as okay as the guys or will she explode with emotion? Find out tomorrow! **


	4. Everyone Knows

**What up? Hope everyone has had a lovely week so far and thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Again please give me any ideas you have and please tell all your friends about this story! I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

"Katie…" Logan started. He didn't know what to say. With the guys, he had accidently blurted it out, and he wanted to be more gentle with Katie. She looked at him, puzzled and concerned. She stared at him with her puppy dog eyes, begging him to tell her what was going on. Logan took a deep breath.

"I have diabetes!" he blurted out quickly. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had done that again!

"Well, so much for being more gentle." He thought to himself. He looked at Katie. She looked absolutely shocked.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that." James said to break the awkward silence. Logan shot him a glare before turning back to the stunned little girl.

"Katie?" he asked nervously. She snapped out of her gaze then ran up to Logan, wrapping him in a big hug.

"You'll be okay, right?" she asked desperately. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of her brothers. Not to mention she had learned about diabetes in school and had heard of people going into comas, having to have limbs amputated, and other horrible things happening to diabetic people.

"Of course I'll be okay! I have you guys to take care of me! This doesn't change anything; it's just a little bump in the road." He said soothingly, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said sounding way more confident then he felt. What if something did go wrong? What if he wouldn't be okay? He immediately banished the thought. His friends were there for him, and that's all that mattered.

"How about some lunch?" Mrs. Knight suggested. Everyone nodded vigorously and went into the kitchen. They had sandwiches for lunch then went and sat on the couch to watch TV. Logan went to his room to give himself insulin. He was just about to check his blood sugar when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall said casually.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just came to check on you. Wacha doin'?" he asked curiously.

"Just about to check my levels and give myself insulin." Logan replied.

"So how does all that work?" Kendall inquired.

"Come over here and I'll show you." Logan said with a smile. He loved teaching the guys about medical stuff, but they always shut him out because it was "boring". "So this meter measures my blood sugar. First, I prick my finger with this needle and rub the blood on a test strip." Logan demonstrated. Kendall watched with great interest. "Right now, it's at 350." Logan announced.

"Is that good or bad?" Kendall questioned.

"It's not an emergency, but that is kind of high. Now this is my insulin pen." He said holding up the green device. "It's really easy to use. You just screw on the needle, then insert it." He said inserting the pen in his abdomen. He briefly explained site rotation as he put the meter and pen back in the case.

"Wow that's a lot to remember." Kendall said, a little awe-struck.

"It's no big deal. There are kids a lot younger than me having to go through this. In fact, I met this adorable girl named Becky today at the diabetic center who-"

"Logan! Kendall!" James called from the living room. "You guys might want to see this!" Kendall and Logan raced down the swirly slide and looked immediately at the TV. Their picture was on the news with the headline Big Time Rush Member Logan Mitchell is Diagnosed with Type One Diabetes.

"Wow. Word travels fast." Logan said casually then went to the kitchen and got a diet soda.

"How did they find out so fast? You were only diagnosed yesterday!" Carlos questioned.

"I guess they saw me coming out of the diabetic center or maybe someone at the doctor's office told. I don't know and frankly, I don't care. It's not that big a deal. I knew the world would find out someday, and I guess that someday is today." Logan replied calmly. He couldn't care less about whether the world knew about his diabetes. His friends had his back, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Well if you're okay with it, so are we." Kendall announced. Logan gave him a grateful smile then joined his friends on the couch. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Crud." Logan muttered looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Camille. She must have seen the news. I didn't think to call and tell her." Logan said nervously.

"Ooooo you're gonna be in the dog house now!" Kendall said with a smirk. Logan threw a pillow at him and answered the phone.

"Hi Camille, what's up?" Logan greeted trying not to sound panicked.

"What's up? What's up? I just found out that my boyfriend has diabetes! And how did I find out? The news! I had to find out by listening to the fat anchor woman with a lisp instead of hearing it from my own boyfriend!" Camille scolded.

"Camille, I'm so sorry! Everything's just been really hectic here and trust me, you didn't want me to be the one to break the news to you because it went disastrously with the guys and Katie because I just blurted it out and please don't kill me!" he practically begged for mercy. Kendall, James, and Carlos were laughing uncontrollably at the frantic teen. He glared at them, but they continued to laugh. He then turned his attention to his girlfriend on the phone. "Camille?" he asked nervously.

"Logan, open your door." She said simply. Logan was in no position to disobey, so he walked over to the door and opened it carefully. As soon as it was open, Camille tackled him, bringing both of them to the floor. She kissed him, slapped him, and then kissed him again. The guys were laughing so hard their sides begun to hurt, but they continued cracking up as they watched the couple.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she questioned with a special Camille glare. They all stopped laughing immediately and cleared their throats. Logan and Camille stood up and walked over to the trio.

"Well, I'm going to go find Jo and hang out. Good luck, Logan. Bye Camille!" Kendall said then rushed out of the apartment.

"Hey James, how about we go to the pool?" Carlos proposed.

"Why sure, Carlos, the pool sounds great. Let's go!" James answered quickly and they ran for the door.

"You do even have your suits on!" Logan called.

"We'll swim in our clothes. Bye Logan!" Carlos yelled.

"Traitors." Logan muttered. Now he was alone with Camille. Katie and Mrs. Knight had gone to the store, so there were no witnesses in the entire apartment.

"Sit." Camille commanded. Logan quickly sat on the bright orange couch. "Hortense Logan Mitchell…" she started, pacing in front of Logan.

"Would it help me to say that I love you and I wanted to tell you but the news beat me to it because I've been at the diabetic specialist all day learning how to cope with my diabetes and that you're the best girlfriend ever and I love you?" he sputtered. Camille started laughing.

"You are so terrified of me it's adorable!" she said with a smug look on her face.

""Wait, you aren't gonna kill me?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"Of course not! I love you and I only acted like I was mad to scare the other guys off so that I could get some alone time with you." She said as she walked over and sat next to Logan. He put his arm around her and brought her close.

"You are so good at acting it's scary." He chuckled in relief, then he kissed her head.

"I know, but that's why you love me." She said with a smirk.

"That's not the only reason; you're also a great kisser." He implied.

"Oh am I? Well, then I guess it's time to show you my skill." She said then brought her lips up to meet his. Her lips felt so good against his, and when her tongue asked for admission, he eagerly complied and started stroking her hair with his hand. Camille wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Logan brought her onto his lap.

"You are so amazing." He said went they pulled away to catch their breath.

"And you're not saying that out of fear this time?" she asked smugly.

"What do you think?" he asked then closed the gap between them once again. He asked permission with his tongue to enter her mouth and she granted it quickly. He loved everything about Camille. The way she looked, smelled, felt. There was never a dull moment when they were together, and he could honestly say he was deeply in love with her. He pulled her tightly against him, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to make out for another fifteen minutes when they heard screams of joy in the hallway. Camille got off of Logan's lap just as the door swung open. Carlos and James came in with their clothes soaking wet.

"Logie you're alive!" Carlos said genuinely relieved making Camille giggle.

"And you're wet." Logan said giving him a questioning look.

"Well duh! We were at the pool planning your funeral!" James replied showing them a piece of papers with plans on it. "I guess we won't need it now." He said almost sadly. He and Carlos then went upstairs to change leaving the two alone again.

"Like I said, scary good actress." Logan said smiling. He pulled her into another kiss, but she pulled away after a second.

"Logan? Can diabetes kill you?" she asked worriedly.

"It can if you don't take care of it. But don't worry, as long as I eat healthy and take my insulin, I'll be perfectly fine." Logan reassured.

"You better be," She warned before pulling him into a short kiss, "Because if I don't think I could bear losing you."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." He smirked. "I love you, Camille." He said sincerely.

"I love you too, Logan." she said embracing him. They kissed again and didn't stop until they were interrupted by James and Carlos whistling and calling from upstairs.

"Yeah get it Logan!" Carlos yelled.

"That's our boy!" James praised mockingly. Camille shot them a quick glare, said goodbye to Logan, then left the apartment.

"Well, it looks like that went better than we expected." James said sliding down the swirly slide.

"Yeah, we're good now." Logan said with a smile, glad that none of the important things in his life had changed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. Fun Night

**Hey guys sorry it's a little short but I'm running out of ideas so please review or PM me! Sorry if you find this chapter boring it's kind of a filler chapter but hey if you love fluff and brotherly love then you will like this chapter! Well I'm done running my mouth. I Don't own anything in this here chapter and story and do I have to put a disclaimer on every chapter because I think I've made it quite clear that I do not own anything/anyone famous. Okay I'm done now I promise! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Kendall came back an hour later and saw Carlos, James, and Logan watching TV. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda before joining his friends on the couch.

"Well Logan, I see you survived Camille with no permanent damage." He joked.

"Yeah, we're okay now." Logan said with a smile.

"Okay? You two were totally swappin' spit when we came in!" James exclaimed.

"Dude! Gross!" Logan gagged. He preferred his affairs with Camille not be called "swapping spit".

"Hey, you know it's true, Logie!" Carlos added.

"Alright, alright I get it; Logan and Camille are back to normal! Now please change the subject!" Kendall ordered. Logan shot him a grateful smile.

"So how's Jo?" he asked.

"She's good. She says to feel better. Her uncle has diabetes so she knows how it is."

"Oh I didn't know that. So was she mad we didn't tell her immediately?" Logan questioned.

"Nah she understood it comes with being famous. Anyway, what do you guys wanna do for the rest of our day off? We gotta be at the studio at 8:00am tomorrow." Kendall inquired.

"I don't know. Why don't you guys decide something while I go check my levels." Logan said then went upstairs.

"Got any ideas, Carlos?" James asked.

"Hmmm… we could always do game night! Like board games and dome hockey and karaoke and other stuff like that! We could also look online for good diabetic-friendly snacks to make with Logan!" the Latino suggested.

"That's a really good idea, Carlitos!" Kendall praised.

"I think Logan will really appreciate that since he can't have the usual junk food anymore." James added. Logan then reappeared.

"Hey Logie, everything good?" Carlos asked.

"Yup, I'm fine, so what are we doing?" he asked his three friends. Carlos explained his idea to Logan.

"That sounds great!" Logan exclaimed excitedly. The guys laughed at their smart friend's enthusiasm.

"I'll text my mom and ask her to pick up some baking supplies while she and Katie are shopping." Kendall said taking out his phone.

"They've been shopping for over an hour and a half! If I had to shop that long, I might DIE!" Carlos cried.

"Well they're women, Carlitos, they like to shop. Besides, shopping isn't that bad; I actually like to shop!" James asserted.

"Dude, I suggest you stop talking before we have to confiscate your man card." Carlos joked.

"It's too late, 'Litos, he lost that a LONG time ago." Kendall taunted.

"That is so not true! My man card is in perfect condition and in my possession!" James said defensively.

"Where do you keep it, James? With your extensive collection of hair products and perfume?" Logan jeered with a smirk.

"Okay first, it's cologne, not perfume, and second, NO ONE MOCKS CUDA!" James then let out a war cry and tackled Logan to the ground. Carlos put his helmet on, tapped it twice, then came to Logan's aid. He crashed into James throwing him off of Logan who quickly helped Carlos pin James to the ground.

"Kendall! Help me!" James cried out. The dirty blond just started laughing.

"Sorry, Jamie, you're on your own this time. Besides, you're always saying how you're the strongest in the band, so prove it." Kendall challenged.

"But that's not fair it's two against one!" James whined. Carlos was straddling him and held his arms down while Logan sat on his legs.

"Fine, how about you three call a truce so we can play a game?" Kendall suggested.

"Only if James admits he lost his man card." Carlos dared.

"NEVER!" James declared stubbornly.

"Well I'm tired of doing this so you're on your own now 'Litos." Logan said getting off of James. As soon as his legs were free. James wrapped his legs around Carlos's waist then flipped him onto the ground. James then straddled Carlos and prevented him from using his arms and legs.

"Thanks a lot, Logie!" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Admit I still have my man card and I'll let you go." James said with a smirk.

"Well, that was impressive." Carlos sighed in defeat. "Fine, you still have your card…for now. Now let me up!" Carlos demanded. James got off of him triumphantly and stood to join his two observing friends. He pulled Carlos up and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Okay, so how about we start off with a game of dome hockey?" Kendall proposed. The other three agreed so they went over and started to play. Kendall and Logan beat James and Carlos two out of three.

"Best four out of five!" Carlos announced.

"Not a chance! We beat you and that's that, so get over it!" Logan said with a smirk.

The boys played several different games including karaoke (which was interesting because James was the only one who actually tried), Scrabble (Logan won that with ease), and Mouse Trap (Carlos won purely out of luck). Mrs. Knight and Katie got home an hour later and the boys got to baking. They made peanut butter cookies, brownies, and apple muffins.

"Hey, these taste a lot better than I thought they would!" Carlos exclaimed with his mouth full of their creations. The other three agreed. After dinner, Katie creamed them all in Monopoly before Mrs. Knight sent her to bed. The boys put a movie in, but Logan fell asleep about thirty minutes in.

"Logie's so cute when he's sleeping!" Carlos whispered fondly.

"Today was fun. I can really tell Logan was happy." James said quietly with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. It helped get his mind off of things." Kendall agreed. "We should probably wake him up though so he can check his blood sugar and get in his own bed." Kendall sighed then gently shook Logan's shoulder. Logan groaned and opened his eyes.

"Ken'all?" he mumbled sleepily.

"It's time for bed Logie, don't forget to check yourself when you go up, okay?" Kendall said gently.

"Mm 'kay." Logan yawned then trudged upstairs. He checked his levels. They were a little high so he gave himself some insulin before sinking into his bed and letting sleep take him immediately.


	6. Attack

**hey sorry it's late and short I'm sick so I didn't fell like writing much. Also, this chapter kinda sucks so a little heads up but I promise things will pick up when my health does if that makes sense. I own nothing and please review any ideas you have!**

"Boys! Time to wake up!" Mrs. Knight called the next morning. Logan was the first one to get up, as usual. He checked his blood sugar. It was kind of low so he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, sweetie! Ready for some breakfast?" Mrs. Knight said with a smile. She was always so cheerful in the mornings, as long as she got her eight hours of sleep of course. Logan nodded then was served some of the muffins they had made the day before. The other boys came down a little while later and got some breakfast for themselves.

"We'd better get going." Logan announced. The four boys said goodbye to Mrs. Knight then started their walk to the studio.

"I wonder what Gustavo and Kelly thought of the news report." Logan wondered out loud.

"He probably liked it. It is great publicity for the band." James replied.

"Yeah in fact-" Kendall was cut off when a bright flash blinded the boys. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by paparazzi with no means of escape. Question after question was hurled at them, and the boys couldn't move because of the never-ending flashes. They tried backing away, but they only hit the wall of a shop. They were trapped now, pinned against the wall being attacked by merciless paparazzi.

"What do we do?" Carlos cried, although he was barely heard over all the commotion. Suddenly, a black van pulled up. The door opened out came a figure that the boys were more than happy to see.

"Freight Train!" Kendall called. Freight Train pushed through the paparazzi with ease and loaded the boys onto his back. He piled the boys in the van than quickly shut the door as the van sped off.

"Thanks, Freight Train, you're a real lifesaver." Logan said breathlessly.

"You boys are lucky he got to you when he did." The boys turned around and saw Kelly and Gustavo sitting in the back seat. How did they not notice them before?

"Ever since the news report about Logan yesterday, things have gotten pretty crazy. The message boards are blowing up, and, as you guys already found, the paparazzi are having a real hay day." Gustavo informed.

"Really?" James said sarcastically.

"Well until things calm down a bit, we're going to have to double up on security." Gustavo said choosing to ignore James.

"We're still doing the concert next week, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course you are! This concert is going to be very important for you dogs, especially now." Gustavo replied.

When they got to the studio, they had to use the secret entrance because of all the fans camped outside the studio. Logan couldn't believe what a big deal the world was making his diagnosis. Come on, what was so interesting about getting diabetes?

"Logan?" Carlos asked, worriedly.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out." The concerned Latino told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Litos." Logan replied.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asked Gustavo and Kelly.

"You dogs get in the booth and do some harmonies!" Gustavo ordered.

The boys groaned then trudged into the booth. After two hours of harmonies, they were sent to the dance studio to practice the routines for their concert. Logan felt much better than he did two days before, so his sharpness was back and he didn't mess up once. After the boys were dismissed, Gustavo had them driven home so they wouldn't have another episode with the paparazzi.

"You boys are home earlier than usual." Mrs. Knight observed when she saw her boys come in. They then explained all that had happened that morning.

"Sounds like you boys have had a rough morning." Mrs. Knight said sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm pretty exhausted. I think I'll go take a nap." Logan said tiredly. He went upstairs, checked his blood sugar, and then collapsed on his bed. He started to think about everything. He had always been the future doctor that loved to take care of his friends when they were sick or hurt. Now, he felt as if he had become the patient. He really did appreciate the fact that everyone tried to act normal around him, but in his mind he knew that life for him would never be the same no matter what he or his loved ones did. He would always have diabetes. His last thought before sleep took him was wondering why this had happened to him.

"Does anyone else think Logan's acting a little down?" Carlos asked.

"Well he's been through a lot in the past couple days. His whole life was changed and I don't think he liked the fact that the world is making such a big deal out of his diabetes." Kendall replied.

"I agree with Kendall. I'm sure he just needs some time to think things through." James concurred.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him cope?" Carlos pleaded. He hated when one of his brothers was sad.

"I think the only thing we can do is let Logan know we're here for him so he doesn't think he's becoming a burden. You boys always find a way to blame yourselves for everything, even if it's not your fault." Mrs. Knight reminded. "Anyway, I need to go pick up Katie from her friend's house. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She said then left.

"Mama Knight always knows just what to say." James said smiling.

"Yeah, she does. I think all women are like that." Kendall speculated.

That afternoon, the boys just laid around. Kendall woke Logan up at dinner time so he could eat and check his levels. That night, all four boys fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. Mrs. Knight walked in and smiled at the sight.

"My boys." She sighed. She got a blanket and covered them up then went to bed herself.


	7. Accident

**Okay here is a longer, better chapter that will definitely shake things up ;) sorry again for yesterday's chapter but hopefully you'll forgive me after reading this one. I own nothing and enjoy! PS don't forget to do the wonderful thing that is reviewing!**

The next week was chaotic as the boys prepared for the concert. They had perfected all their dances, done multiple interviews, and now were doing sound check to get ready for the big event.

_"I know you're ready to go, I'm ready to go!" _ The boys finished singing "Love Me Love Me" then looked at Gustavo.

"Not terrible. Do that tonight, and you dogs won't completely fail." He said. The boys smiled because coming from Gustavo, it was an encouraging compliment.

"Okay boys, you have one hour until the concert starts, so go get some rest and a bite to eat. Start getting ready at about fifteen 'til alright?" Kelly instructed. The boys nodded then went backstage to their dressing rooms. Just like at their apartment, Kendall and Logan and James and Carlos shared rooms. The four friends went to Kendall and Logan's room to hang out and discuss the concert.

"I'm so pumped for tonight!" James declared.

"Me too! I feel like we haven't performed in forever!" Carlos agreed.

"Yeah it'll definitely feel good getting up there. You ready Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. My levels have been pretty normal today plus I got this pump called an OmniPod so I don't have to use my pen during the concert." Logan replied pulling up his sleeve to reveal the device.

"That thing is cool!" Carlos commented. James and Kendall nodded their heads in agreement. They all got something to eat then were called to wardrobe. After wardrobe, they were sent to the tech booth to get miked. The boys could already hear the cries of the screaming fans.

"This is it!" James squealed excitedly as they awaited their introduction backstage.

"Hey all you rushers are you ready to have a good time tonight?" They heard the announcer followed by enthusiastic screams from the crowd. "Well then let's hear it for Big Time Rush! Come on out, Kendall!" Kendall shot a smile at his friends then ran onto the stage making the crowd go wild with excitement. "James! Carlos" two more members of BTR ran on stage to join Kendall. "And Logan!" Logan took a deep breath then ran onto the stage towards his best friends and bandmates. As soon as Logan was onstage, the crowd went nuts. Kendall smiled at Logan and started to speak.

"Hello Los Angeles are you ready to rock?" he called. The crowd screamed wildly in response.

"Oh come on, I know you guys can do better than that!" James challenged the crowd. The screams got louder and louder.

"That's more like it! Now before we begin, I believe you wanted to say something, Logan?" Carlos announced. The crowd immediately got quiet to listen to the popstar.

"Thanks, Litos. Now as most of you know, I was diagnosed with type one diabetes a little over a week ago. I'm not going to lie, I took it pretty hard, but my brothers here were immediately there to help me get through it." He said smiling at his friends. "I'm so blessed to have such a great family and friends to help me cope with everything, and I can't forget all of you rushers that sent me encouraging tweets and letters. None of us would be here without each and every one of you, so this concert is dedicated to all of our fans, especially those with conditions such as diabetes. So enough talk, let's play some music!" With that, the band started playing "Time of Our Lives." Big Time Rush played all of their hits from both of their albums, doing their dances perfectly and jumping on their awesome trampoline. Logan did a couple of his trademark back flips which made the crowd go even crazier. They were now down to their big finale.

_"Oh Oh Oh Oh!" _They sang. This was their favorite song to do in concerts because they didn't really do an organized dance. This was the song to let loose and have fun, and that was exactly what they were doing. They ran down the stage rapidly touching fans' hands. Logan and James did backflips and they all jumped around on the trampoline. They were on the last chorus when all of a sudden, the trampoline broke right out from under James! He crashed onto the ground and a painful crack was heard. James also hit his head on the rim and was immediately knocked unconscious. Everything went crazy. Security guards started escorting the crowd of fans out, and Kelly immediately called 911.

"James!" The three remaining members of Big Time Rush cried. Logan was the first to reach James. He knelt beside his unconscious friend and felt his pulse.

"James? Can you hear me? James!" he called but received no answer. Carlos and Kendall joined Logan and the trio continued to call James' name. Suddenly, they heard a moan escape his lips.

"L-Logie?" James called weakly. Tears started streaming down his face.

"We're all here James, you're gonna be okay. Just stay awake, alright?" Logan said trying to keep back his own tears.

"I-it hurts r-really b-bad."

"What hurts, James?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"M-my leg." James answered painfully. They looked down and saw the sickening sight of James' leg. It was stuck in the springs of the trampoline and bent in a way that is definitely not right. Logan could already tell it was broken in several places.

"It's okay, James. Help will be here soon." Carlos promised grabbing James' hand and squeezing it comfortingly. The boys then sighed in relief as they heard the sirens.

"No James, you have to stay awake." Logan said quickly when he noticed James starting to close his eyes.

"So'ry" he muttered. Paramedics rushed onto the stage with a gurney.

"Alright, son, we're going to pull your leg out now, okay?" a paramedic announced. Several men positioned themselves around James' trapped leg and started loosening the springs. Kendall and Carlos held James' hands tightly and Logan out a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"James, look at me, not them, okay?" Logan instructed. He didn't want James to watch what was happening. James painfully turned his head and faced Logan.

"Okay. One, two, three!" The paramedics pulled James' leg out quickly. James let out a loud, agonizing scream. Tears were pouring down his face like they never had before. It broke his brothers' hearts to hear his painful screams. James was loaded onto the gurney and wheeled off the stage. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos ran frantically after them. When they arrived at the ambulance, they were stopped at the door.

"Sorry, but there's only room for one of you." the paramedic said sympathetically.

"You go Logan. Carlos and I will be right behind you." Kendall said immediately. He wanted to go with James desperately, but he knew that Logan should be the one to go. Logan nodded and jumped in the ambulance.

"L-Logie i-it hurts s-so b-bad!" James cried painfully. He was sobbing violently now and Logan was rubbing his back.

"I know James, but it'll be okay. We're almost to the hospital. You're going to be alright." Logan soothed. He hated seeing his brother like this. It made his heart ache more and more with each sob.

When they arrived at the hospital, James was immediately rolled into surgery. Logan was sent to the waiting room where he saw Kendall and Carlos waiting for him.

"How is he?" Carlos asked anxiously.

"He's definitely in a lot of pain. I've never seen him cry this hard. He's in surgery now to fix his leg." Logan answered sadly.

"How did this even happen? We all jumped on that trampoline all night and it felt fine. How could it suddenly collapse like that?" Kendall asked.

"That's a good question. It should've showed signs of compromise when they inspected it before the concert." Logan stated. Ever since their near disaster in Canada, Kelly always had their trampolines inspected so things like this wouldn't happen. The boys sat in silence for a moment while they tried to think of plausible explanations. Just then, two cops entered the waiting room and walked over to the boys.

"Hello, boys, my name's Detective Allen Jones and this is my partner Detective Bob Corker. How is your friend doing?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"He's in surgery right now. So what brings you here, detectives?" Kendall inquired.

"Well, we looked at the scene of the accident and found some evidence that suggests that the trampoline was tampered with." Detective Corker replied.

"Wait, you mean that someone did this on purpose?" Carlos asked.

"We're afraid so. There was a tiny bomb-like device on the rim where the trampoline collapsed. It looked a type of remote-controlled explosive designed to do little damage with big consequences. We believe that the guy who did this was in the stadium probably somewhere in the audience or even backstage. He waited for your friend to jump onto the trampoline, then flipped the switch and activated the device, causing the trampoline to collapse." Detective Jones answered. "Did any of you boys see anyone suspicious near the trampoline before the concert?" the boys shook their heads. "Okay, well when your friend is out of surgery we'll put a guard outside his room. You boys should probably have protection too. We don't know what this guy's plans are, but rest assured, we will get to the bottom of this." The detectives then left the waiting room to brief the doctors on the situation.

"Wow, I can't believe someone did this to James on purpose." Logan said quietly.

"Me neither. What kind of a sick person would do such a thing?" Kendall said angrily. He knew he would never forget James' painful cries, especially now that he knew they were intentional. This was supposed to be their night. The night they all got back on stage after Logan's diagnosis.

"This sucks." Carlos sighed.

"I couldn't agree more." Kendall replied. The boys then became silent.

* * *

**There you have it! I hope the bomb thing was realistic enough. I just figured with all this modern technology that this wasn't too far-fethched... hope you liked it!**


	8. Hospital

**hey I'm noticing that not many people are reviewing and that makes me sad because I'm not sure if people still like my story :( please review to make me feel better and I hope you like this chapter there's a lot of fluff ;) I do not own anything as always!**

The boys waited in the waiting room for hours. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo, and Freight Train had joined them. They had to call hospital security for help because of the many fans and paparazzi trying to get in.

"James Diamond." A doctor finally said coming into the room. Everyone stood up and Kendall, Carols, and Logan immediately ran up to him.

"How is he?" Kendall asked anxiously.

"Well, his leg is broken in several different places and he has a moderate concussion." The doctor informed.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked desperately.

"Of course, though he may still be asleep. I suggest you keep the number of visitors to a minimal as not to aggravate his concussion too much." The doctor said. "He's in room 232. Press the call button if you need me." He gave them a sympathetic smile then departed from them.

"Why don't you three boys go and we'll come back tomorrow." Mrs. Knight suggested.

"If the boys are staying, I am too. I already failed my job of protecting them once, I'm not going to do it again." Freight Train announced sadly. Mrs. Knight nodded then ushered a protesting Katie out of the hospital.

"Don't worry boys, everything will be okay." Kelly assured.

"Uh tell James to get better fast so we can get back to work." Gustavo said awkwardly then left with Kelly. The boys smiled then rushed to James' room. They opened the door and found him asleep in the bed with a huge cast on his leg that came all the way up to his upper thigh. His cheeks were still tear-stained which made the boys' hearts ache for their brother.

"I'm sorry guys. I failed." Freight Train said miserably.

"It's not your fault, Freight Train. We had the trampoline inspected as always so there was no way you, or anybody for that matter, could've known!" Carlos reassured putting a hand on the large man's shoulder. Freight Train gave him a smile then looked at James. Kendall had walked over to James and pulled a chair up beside him. Logan had become quiet. In the back of his mind, he knew that it had been too long since he had eaten and that his blood sugar was probably getting very low, but all he cared about at that point was James. Carlos, however, immediately noticed Logan was acting weird.

"You okay Logan?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Logan lied.

"Okay, if you're fine, walk over here." Kendall instructed. He nodded to Carlos who nonchalantly moved towards Logan. Logan sighed then, against his better judgment, started walking towards Kendall. He suddenly got very dizzy, however, and collapsed into Carlos' waiting arms.

"Sorry." He muttered trying to stand back up. Carlos wouldn't let him, though, and he sat him in the nearest chair.

"Logan, when is the last time you checked your blood sugar?" Kendall questioned with his arms crossed.

"I don't know, halfway during the concert I guess." Logan admitted guiltily. Kendall nodded at Carlos who left the room. He came back a couple minutes later with a soda and a pack of crackers.

"Eat." He commanded setting them on Logan's lap. Logan sighed then obeyed.

"Logan, I know you're worried about James; we all are, but you can't just forget about yourself because you can't help James if you put yourself in the hospital." Kendall reminded.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Logan promised. After he finished eating, he checked his blood sugar and was relieved to find that they had returned to normal. "So when do you guys think James will wake up?" he asked to get the subject off of him.

"I have no idea. I imagine soon though." Kendall said shrugging his shoulders. To prove his theory, the guys heard a groan coming from the tall brunette.

"James!" Carlos called then ran up to his friend.

"Ca'los?" James slurred.

"Yeah it's me buddy. Kendall and Logan are here too." Carlos said motioning to other half of BTR.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"My leg hurts." James answered weakly.

"I imagine so. You remember what happened?" Logan inquired.

"I don't know. I remember most of the concert then nothing…did I fall off the stage or something?" James asked trying to recall the events from earlier in the day.

"Not exactly. The trampoline collapsed under you." Carlos answered sadly. Suddenly, everything came rushing back into James' memory. The concert, the trampoline, the sickening crack he heard before hitting head, then waking up and seeing his friends' worried faces. He also remembered the pain. It was without a doubt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his entire life, and that was saying a lot considering he was a hockey player. The worst part, he remembered, was when they pulled his leg out of the sharp springs. He had wanted to pass out so badly, but Logan wouldn't let him because of his concussion. The last thing he remembered was letting go of Logan's hand with his promise that he would be okay.

"Oh yeah." James said bitterly, then a thought occurred to him. "I thought the trampoline was inspected. How could it just collapse like that?" he inquired. He could immediately tell that his friends knew something he didn't because of their faces. "What?" he questioned. Kendall bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to be the one to break the news to James, but as the leader, he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and told James everything the detectives had told them.

"Wow." Was all James could say. He couldn't believe someone had hurt him on purpose! I mean, who would want to hurt "the face"?

"Don't worry though because the police are going to protect us and nail this guy!" Logan reassured. James smiled. Just then, he noticed that Freight Train was in the room. He had been very quiet.

"Hey, Freight Train." James greeted with a smile.

"Hi, James, I hope you feel better." He said with a hint of guilt in his voice. Even with his head hurt, it didn't take James long to figure out what was going on.

"It's not your fault, you know, me getting hurt, so please stop blaming yourself. Besides, you can't protect us very well if your mind is in the past now can you?" James asserted.

"I guess you're right. How'd you know I felt guilty?" Freight Train asked curiously. James let out a small chuckle.

"Well, let's just say I'm used to people blaming themselves for stuff that is in no way their fault." He said looking at Logan. Logan smirked at him.

"You're lucky you're in a hospital; otherwise, I'm liable to tackle you." He warned with a grin.

"Oh, I'm trembling in my cast! Please, remember what I did to little Litos when he tried to take me?" James gave Carlos a playful smirk.

"I remember you begging me for help!" Kendall noted.

"Dude! Not helping!" James hissed but ended up laughing. The other boys started laughing too.

"You boys sure do know how to make a grave situation entertaining." Freight Train chuckled.

"We do, don't we?" Carlos agreed. The boys talked for another hour before a nurse came in.

"Alright boys, James really needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow when visiting hours start." She informed.

"Please, we really need to stay. He's our brother and he needs us. Carlos pleaded with his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm their body guard, so I'm definitely not leaving, but it would be a heck of a lot easier for me to guard them if they were all in the same place." Freight Train added.

"Well…alright. I'll bring in some cots, but you have to promise to keep it down for the other patients." She instructed. The boys nodded vigorously and thanked her profusely. She nodded with a smile and brought in four cots with pillows and blankets. The boys got settled in and began to talk quietly (except Freight train who passed out almost immediately).

"Oh Logan, don' forget to check yourself again. We do not want another episode." Kendall instructed. Logan nodded and checked his levels. He gave himself insulin then got snuggled back onto his cot.

"What do you mean another episode?" James questioned.

"I got a little low today because things got so crazy, but I'm really fine." Logan said with a small yawn.

"Logan…" James began.

"Don't worry, James, we already lectured and made him promise to take care of himself, so you don't have to." Carlos added. James nodded then yawned.

"We should probably get some sleep. G'night guys."

"Night." The other three repeated then allowed sleep to overtake them.

* * *

**Again please review so I know how you wonderful people like the story!**


	9. Protection

**Hey guys here's another drama-filled chapter for all of you lovely readers. To yaoilover6969, I did do shoutouts on chapter 2 so if didn't see them, check there. Thanks for all the reviews and a big shout out to winterschild11 for the shoutout on "Those You Trust". It's great story and for those of you who haven't read it, I highly recomend you check it out. Now's the time of the author's note when I am obliged to say I do not own the wonderful band Big Time Rush. With that painful confession, here's chapter 9!**

The next morning, Logan was the first to wake up. He checked his blood sugar first thing and saw that it was kind of low so he wrote a note to the other boys then went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. After eating, he got some coffee and sat down. After a few minutes, he sees a familiar figure sit down next to him.

"Morning, Logie!" Carlos said cheerfully sipping some hot chocolate.

"Morning, Litos, anyone else up?" Logan asked.

"Nope, I woke up and saw your note so I decided to join you. How are you today?" the Latino replied.

"I'm fine. Levels are normal." Logan answered then sipped his coffee.

"Logie, that's not what I meant. I meant how are you doing with everything that's going on, not just your diabetes." Carlos explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh well, I'm not very happy that someone intentionally hurt one of my brothers. Plus, what if they go after Kendall or you or Katie or Mama Knight? I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Logan it'll be okay! The good guys always win remember?" Carlos said optimistically. Logan smiled not wanting to tell the innocent, helmet-wearing Latino that good doesn't always win in the real world.

"Yeah, anyway we'd better get back so that Kendall and Freight Train don't get worried. Besides, everyone else will be here soon." Logan stated. The two boys began their commute back to room 232 when suddenly a reporter and a cameraman run up to them.

"Logan, Carlos, I'm Maria Gomez from 'Mornings with Maria'. How is Big Time Rush coping with Logan's recent diagnosis and now James' accident?" she questioned. The boys were relieved to know that the press didn't know it was intentional, and they intended to keep it that way. They just kept walking and tried to ignore the rude reporter and cameraman.

"Boys, give me something!" she ordered. She shoved the microphone once again in Logan's face.

"Please just leave us alone." He said with no emotion. He was about ready to lose his temper, and he'd rather not do that on camera. Maria continued badgering them though. They stopped walking a couple doors from James' room so they wouldn't give those sleazy creeps his exact room number. Suddenly, a very large, dark figure came out of James' room to see what was going on.

"Boys, you'd better start talking or I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Freight Train's deep voice interrupted Maria's threat. She and her cameraman turned around and saw the massive man.

"I-I"

"You will leave these boys alone and not say anything negative about them on your dumb show or I will be the one doing the threatening." He hissed. Maria nodded then ran away, her cameraman right behind her. As soon as she was out of sight, Freight Train smiled at the two boys.

"Thanks, Freight Train. Boy, sometimes I forget how scary you can be." Carlos grinned. Freight Train was like a huge teddy bear, but if someone threatened his boys, he was quick to turn into Papa Bear.

"You boys should wear sunglasses and caps next time you go out so you don't attract so much attention." He suggested as he ushered them into the room. James and Kendall were wide awake now.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" James asked.

"Nothing much, just the usual threats from reporters followed by the rescue from your delightfully oversized bodyguard." Carlos said casually then sat down next to Kendall. Kendall and James looked confused. They turned to Logan who then told them what happened in detail.

"Way to make 'em pee themselves, Train!" Kendall praised. Freight Train smiled in response then went back to his post.

"So Logan, is the food here edible?" Kendall asked.

"It was for me. I ate off the diabetic menu." He replied.

"Carlos?"

"I liked it!" Carlos answered cheerfully.

"Says the guy who ate nachos out of the trash can!" James added.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go investigate myself. I'll be right back." Kendall announced getting up.

"I don't think you should go alone. In case…something happens." Logan suggested with a nervous smile.

"I'll go! I'm starving!" Carlos volunteered.

"Carlos, you just ate like forty-five minutes ago! How can you already be hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy!" The Latino answered defensively.

"You'd better hope so with your height." James teased.

"You'd better watch it, Diamond, I WILL tackle you, hospital bed or not." Carlos warned tapping his helmet.

"Whatever you say, my dear little Latino, whatever you say." James said with a smile.

"You coming, Litos?" Kendall asked at the doorway. Carlos nodded then skipped up to his friend.

"Be careful of reporters!" Logan instructed.

"Oh Logie, I wouldn't worry about me. While Carlitos over here is too sweet and you're too shy, I'M not afraid to go all Minnesota hockey player on 'em." He reminded proudly then exited with Carlos right behind them.

"Bye Logie! Bye Jamie! Bye FT!" Carlos called cheerfully.

"Man, that little boy sure is a hand-full." Freight Train chuckled.

"Yeah, but we love him anyway." James said grinning. "So how's it going, Logan?"

"I'm doing alright, you?"

"To be honest, I've been better, and having my memory of yesterday come back wasn't too fun."

"Yeah it wasn't fun for me either watching you be in that much pain. That's something I NEVER want to see again." Logan shivered.

"Well don't worry, next time some crazy psychopath makes a move on one of us, I'll politely ask him to make sure you aren't in the room." James said sarcastically earning him a punch in the arm from Logan.

"So how many news station do you think we're on?" Logan asked to change the subject.

"I don't know, a lot most likely. Between you and me, we've created the story of a lifetime!" James said with a smirk.

"I don't get it. How interesting could someone getting diabetes and someone breaking their leg be?" Logan asked.

"The interesting part is that we can sing and dance." James answered plainly.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed.

* * *

After Kendall and Carlos had eaten, they decided to go to the hospital courtyard for some fresh air. Right now, it was completely empty except for the two boys, and they liked that.

"I'd better text Logan and tell him where we are so he doesn't get worried." Kendall said pulling out his phone.

"Kendall, are you scared?" Carlos asked.

"Scared of what, buddy?"

"Of what's happening. Logan told me this morning that he was scared the guy who hurt James would come after one of us. Do you think that's true?" he asked frightened.

"Litos, I don't know what is happening, but what I do know is I will do what it takes to protect you guys, no matter what the cost." Kendall said so confidently that Carlos had no choice than to be relieved. He allowed the subject to change to more cheerful things. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard followed immediately by a great force hitting Carlos and taking him to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I couldn't resist ;) please review your thoughts on what happened and what do you think will happen. Hope you liked the fluff too because to me, you can never have too much bromance!**


	10. Bulletproof

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry again for the cliffhanger but guess what? This chapter is over 2000 words! My longest chapter ever! So read, review, and enjoy! BTW I do not own BTR or Batman...P.S. thanks to everyone who reviewed and a shout out to CelestialSonata7 for being my 50th review and for rreviewing all my chapters in one reading!**

Carlos groaned as he opened his eyes. He had a few bruises, but other than that he was fine. The first thing he noticed was the dirty blonde boy on top of him.

"Kendall? What happened? Why are you on top of me?" receiving no answer, the Latino pushed the boy off of him and inspected him. He then found something that made his blood run cold. Kendall was unconscious and had a bullet wound in his left shoulder. "Kendall? Kendall, wake up! Please wake up!" Carlos yelled desperately at his friend. To his great relief, a moan escaped Kendall's lips. He slowly opened his and immediately winced from the burning pain coming from his shoulder.

"Carlos," he groaned, "are you okay?" Leave it to Kendall Knight to ask Carlos if he was okay after waking up with a bullet in his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Kendall, but you're not! What do I do?" Carlos asked anxiously.

"Help." Kendall answered weakly. Carlos noticed his eyes were drooping and became even more worried.

"Kendall, you gotta stay awake! I know you need help but I can't just leave you here!" Carlos replied, torn as to what to do.

"Call Lo'an." Kendall slurred faintly. Carlos nodded and whipped out his phone and dialed the raven-haired boy's number.

"Hey Litos, what's up?" came the cheerful response.

"Logie! Kendall's hurt and I don't know what to do! He's bleeding a lot and I don't know how much longer I can keep him awake and-" he babbled so fast Logan couldn't get what he was saying.

"Whoa, slow down, Los, I can't understand you. Did you say Kendall's hurt?"

"Yes! We were just hanging in the courtyard and we heard a noise like a gunshot then next thing I know Kendall's on top of me with a bullet in his shoulder!" he answered. Logan went immediately into doctor mode and ran out of the room leaving a very confused James and Freight Train behind.

"Okay, Carlos, I need you calm down. I'm on my way. Now, is Kendall conscious?"

"Yes but he looks like he could pass out at any second."

"Okay, will you please give him the phone?" Logan asked. There was a slight pause then he heard Kendall's weak voice.

"Hey, Logie, how are your sugar levels?" he croaked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Kendall, I'm fine. Now you need to stay awake okay?"

"I'm trying, but I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Just try, alright? I'm almost there. Tell Carlos to go flag down some doctors. I'll stay on the line to make sure you don't fall asleep." Logan instructed. Kendall relayed the message to Carlos who reluctantly obeyed. Logan got there a minute later and immediately ran over to Kendall.

"Hi Logie." Kendall weakly greeted.

"Hey, Kendall, gee, can you guys not stay out of trouble for like five minutes?" Logan joked half-heartedly.

"That would be a 'no', but you gotta love us anyway." Kendall smirked. His eyes began to droop again.

"No Kendall, you have to stay awake." Logan commanded gently shaking the boy's good shoulder.

"So'ry." He yawned then winced in pain and shakily grabbed his throbbing shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kendall, you're going to be okay. Just hang in there." Logan reassured. Fortunately, Carlos came running out with some people and a gurney. They quickly loaded Kendall onto the gurney and rushed him inside. They stopped the boys at the operating room so they went back to James' room.

"Where the heck have you guys been and where's Kendall? And, why is the hospital on lockdown?" James demanded. Carlos was still crying so Logan told James and Freight Train all he knew.

"Oh my gosh is he okay? James frantically asked.

"I think he'll be fine. He was conscious and talking and even joking with me." Logan assured.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" James asked noticing how quiet the Latino had become.

"Not really, it's my fault Kendall got shot." He admitted sadly.

"How in the world is it your fault?" Logan questioned.

"That bullet was meant for ME, but Kendall tackled me and took the bullet himself!" Carlos sobbed with tears streaming down his face.

"Carlos, Kendall would have done the same thing for me and Logan. Would you want us blaming ourselves if tables were turned?" James inquired.

"Of course not! But you guys weren't there! When he woke up, the first thing he did was ask if ME if I was okay!"

"Oh, Litos, don't you know that is just what Kendall does? When you gave him the phone, the first thing he did was ask me about my blood sugar!" Logan reminded with a little smile.

"Wow, I could so imagine Kendall doing something like that!" James chuckled to lighten the mood a little. It worked and soon the three boys were talking and laughing about the many, many times they had gotten hurt as kids and how they would always take care of each other. Freight Train smiled at the sight. How they were always able to laugh, even in the gravest of times, he'd never know.

"They aren't letting anyone in the hospital because of the shooting." Logan said looking out the window.

"They aren't letting anyone out either unless they've been questioned and searched." Freight Train added.

"Do you think they'll catch this guy now?" Carlos asked.

"In all honesty, I think this guy was too smart to stick around so my bet is that he left as soon as he fired." Freight Train admitted.

"This sucks." James muttered loudly.

"I agree 100%." A somewhat familiar voice says. The boys look up and see Detective Corker and Detective Jones standing in their doorway.

"May we come in?" Jones asked. The boys nodded and the policemen walked in and sat down.

"Did you guys find out anything?" Logan asked anxiously.

"Well, we recovered a single shell casing from the scene of the shooting. The gun used was a 45 auto. As suspected, the shooter appears to have left the scene immediately and therefore is longer on hospital property; however, the hospital will remain on lockdown for twenty-four more hours as a precaution." Corker replied.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked.

"We are going to make sure no more of you get hurt. There will be two uniformed officers outside the door at all times. No one will be allowed in without ID or your consent. Your bodyguard will remain in the room with you boys." Jones said motioning to Freight Train who nodded.

"What about Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"As soon as he's out of surgery, he will be put in this room next to James." Corker replied.

"Good, we'll all be together!" Carlos said cheerfully. Everyone laughed then went back to their discussion. Logan snuck away quietly and slipped into the bathroom. He pricked his finger and checked his blood sugar. He injected himself with insulin then rejoined his friends. After the two detectives left, James and Carlos turned to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked surprised at the unexpected attention.

"Don't think we didn't notice your disappearance earlier, where'd you go?" Carlos questioned. Logan laughed at his friends' overprotectiveness.

"Alright, Mom and Dad, if you must know, I just went to the bathroom to check my levels like I do on a regular basis in order to survive." He said mockingly. "Anymore questions?"

"Just one. Who's Mom and who's Dad?" Carlos demanded.

"Well, all things considered, I think James would be Mom considering his 'man card crisis' the other day." Logan smirked.

"Hey! Leave my man card out of this! Why do you guys always hate on my card?" James asked frustratingly.

"Because, Jamie, you know how much we love fantasies." Carlos laughed.

"STOP IT! Boy, you guys are lucky I'm in this bed with a broken leg or else I'd-"

"Okay, okay, no need to go any further with that statement. You know we love you, Jamie, and rest assured we are very confident in your gender and level of manliness." Logan smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes.

"Oh barf!" James said trying to sound disgusted, but he failed and started laughing at Logan and Carlos. "I need new friends." He sneered looking at Logan.

"Hey, that's MY line! Go get your own catchphrase!" Logan whined.

"Whatever, so-" James was interrupted by the door swinging open. Several nurses and the doctor came in guiding a hospital bed that contained a sleeping Kendall whose arm was in a sling. The nurses hooked up multiple IVs and machines to him then left. The doctor, Dr. Peters, gave Kendall one last inspection before turning to the other boys.

"Hello again, boys. How is your leg today, James?" he asked.

"Fine, it kind of hurts though." James replied.

"Well, that's to be expected. I'll have the nurse give you a little something for the pain. Some good news, you should be able to be discharged tomorrow." Dr. Peters said with a smile.

"What about Kendall?" Carlos questioned.

"It will be a little while before he is released. The bullet did do some muscle and tissue damage, but that's not what we're most worried about. The bullet hit his rotator cuff, which is a group of muscles and tendons that act to stabilize the shoulder. He will have to use a sling for a long time and most likely need physical therapy; however, I do believe he will make a full recovery." he said optimistically.

"When do you think he will wake up?" Logan questioned.

"Soon, I believe, although there's no way to tell. Now I must go check on my other patients, but press the call button if you need me." Dr. Peters nodded his goodbye then left the boys.

"I hope Kendall wakes up soon!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'm sure he will, Carlos. We just have to be patient." Logan replied.

"I was afraid you were gonna use the 'p' word." He whined. James and Logan laughed at Carlos' remark then froze when they heard a groan coming from Kendall. He yawned then lazily opened his yes.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried happily then rushed to Kendall's side.

"Sup, Litos, how's it going?" Kendall asked groggily.

"A lot better now that you're awake!" he replied.

"Hey, Kendall, looks like we're roommates. I know that just makes your day." James announced with a smile.

"Oh man, I gotta get out of here!" Kendall joked then looked at Logan. "Hey, Logan-"

"Hi, Kendall, and before you ask I am perfectly fine." Logan said quickly, knowing what Kendall was about to ask. Kendall looked to Carlos and James for verification then smiled.

"So how's your shoulder?" Logan inquired.

"Fine." Kendall said, though the pain was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, right, and Michael Keaton wasn't the best Batman there ever was. Now how about the truth?" James demanded.

"Well now that you brought Batman into this, you know how people say that it doesn't hurt when you get shot? Well, I can say first-hand that they're dead wrong. It was without a doubt the most pain I had ever been in in my life and it still doesn't feel very good." Kendall replied with a pained sigh. Then, as if an angel was sent from Heaven, a nurse came in and gave both Kendall and James some pain medication.

"Oh, how I love modern medicine." Kendall gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, hi Freight Train, sorry I didn't notice you." He said to their beloved bodyguard.

"It's alright. By the way, what you did today was really heroic." Freight Train praised.

"It was no big deal." Kendall replied sheepishly.

"No big deal? Kendall, you took a bullet for me and saved my life! I'd call that a pretty big deal!" Carlos reprimanded.

"Any of us would do the same thing." Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, but it was YOU who did, and that's awesome!" James declared.

"Well, I am pretty great." Kendall smirked. The other boys just rolled their eyes and laughed, glad that their friend was okay.

* * *

**There you go!** **Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	11. Threats

**Here is another chapter for all of you :) thanks again for all the reviews and ideas. Keep them coming! Now in this chapter (and every other chapter) I own nothing you may recognize. That is all, Enjoy!**

After the boys ate lunch, they decided to see what the news was saying about them.

"In a stunning report, there has been a shooting at LA General Hospital. Only one was injured, but that one was Kendall Knight, a member of the popular boy band Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush has been in the headlines a lot lately first because of fellow member Logan Mitchell getting diagnosed with type one diabetes. Then, at their concert yesterday, member James Diamond broke his leg when the trampoline collapsed. Police have now released that the trampoline was rigged and there is an apparent assailant after the boys. Now here's Sally Gomez with weather-" Carlos switched off the TV and turned to his friends.

"Well, now the entire world knows that someone's after us." He sighed.

"Yeah, I wonder what Gustavo will think about it." Logan replied.

"He won't be ecstatic." Freight Train informed.

"Wait a minute, nobody knows Kendall got shot!" Carlos cried.

"Well they do now thanks to Channel 8 news." Kendall sighed.

"I'm calling Camille so she won't kill me." Logan said pulling out his phone.

"You mean kill you with kisses like she did last time?" James mocked making kissy noises. Logan glared at him and dialed the number.

"Hey Camille, before you start yelling at me, Kendall is fine. Is anyone else there? Great, put it on speaker and I'll put my phone on speaker." Logan pressed the speaker button on his phone then moved closer to Kendall.

"Logan?" Camille called.

"I'm here, so who all's there?"

"Me, Jo, Mrs. Knight, and Katie. Is Kendall there?"

"Yup, I'm right here and I assure you that I am fine." Kendall announced.

"Oh, Kendall! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"Me too, but how exactly do you get yourself shot in a hospital, big brother?" Katie questioned. Kendall told them everything that had happened earlier that morning.

"Wow, I'm glad you guys are okay, but hurry back. The Palmwoods just isn't the same without our boys." Jo commanded playfully.

"You guys can visit tomorrow after the reopen the hospital." Logan reminded.

"Trust me, we intend to." Camille replied.

"Hi Camille! Hi Jo! Hi Mama Knight! Hi Katie! It's me, Carlos!" the hyperactive Latino declared to enter the group conversation. Everyone laughed at his outburst.

"Hey there, Carlos, are you taking good care of the other three?" Mrs. Knight inquired.

"You bet! I'm making sure Logie checks himself so he doesn't get sick, and I'm helping Kendall and James not get bored and focus on their injuries." He pronounced proudly.

"Hey! They only thing you're doing for me is make fun of my poor, overly-abused man card!" James called.

"Aw, poor wittle Jamie!" Camille cooed mockingly.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be making plans to sneak of and swap some spit with Logan tomorrow?" he jeered.

"James!" Logan whined turning red.

"Hey, I gotta get some payback for all the man card jokes!"

"Alright guys, that's enough. Anyway, as you have heard, we are all fine and back to having fun at each other's expense." Kendall said with a smile.

"Good, keep that up and stay safe, okay? We really don't need anyone else hospitalized." Jo chuckled.

"Except for that creep who is hurting my brothers! He needs to be shown a lesson and when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-"

"Okay, that's enough. You boys need to rest." Mrs. Knight interrupted Katie. "Say goodbye, everyone." Everyone said their goodbyes then Logan hung up his phone.

"Dude, so not cool!" Logan whined glaring at James.

"Oh come on, Logie, everyone knows that you and Camille make out like crazy." James defended.

"We do not! We just, uh, we just show a lot of affection?" Logan tried lamely.

"Okay, let's stop this conversation before it gets too detailed." Kendall commanded. James sent one more smirk to Logan then turned his attention back to the dirty blonde.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, there's not much Kendall and I can do." James sighed.

"Well, we could watch a movie." Logan suggested.

"That sounds good, what movies do they have?" Kendall asked. Carlos rushed to the movie bin and started sorting through the movies.

"We have _Because of Winn Dixie, Cars, The Secret of Nimh,_ and _The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie." _He called. The boys took one look at each other and nodded.

"Spongebob!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Carlos put the movie in the DVD player then sat down with his friends.

Halfway through the movie, there was a knock on the door. Freight Train got up and opened the door to find a nurse with an envelope on her hands.

"I found this on my desk when I came back from lunch. It's addressed to a Mr. Carlos Garcia." She explained. Freight Train nodded then took the letter from her.

"What's that, Freight Train?" Logan questioned, pausing the movie. Freight Train shrugged and carefully inspected the letter. He opened it carefully then looked at Carlos. He nodded so Freight Train began scanning the letter. The boys watched as a look of disgust and anger took over Freight Train's face.

"What's it say, Train?" James asked.

"Uh, I don't think you boys should-"

"WHAT. DOES. IT. SAY?" Kendall demanded. Freight Train sighed in defeat and began to read.

"My dearest Carlos,

You have avoided me long enough, don't you think? First, you let James literally take the fall when that trampoline 'accident' was meant for you. Then, your blonde friend Kendall took the bullet that was supposed to pierce YOUR body, not his. But don't worry, little Litos, third times the charm, I won't miss you again. Sweet dreams now, my precious Latino, because who knows how many dreams you have left.

Signed,

Your worst nightmare." Freight Train read painfully. All the boys looked shocked.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Carlos said unemotionally. He had already felt guilty that Kendall had gotten shot, but now he finds out that it was his fault that both of his brothers were hurt! What next, was someone going to tell him that he gave Logan his diabetes?

"Carlos? You okay, buddy?" Kendall asked gently. Inside, however, he was about to explode. How dare someone threaten his little brother! He was so angry he could've punched right through the wall at that moment if it hadn't been for his injured shoulder. Carlos just shrugged at Kendall's question.

"Come on, Litos, talk to us buddy!" James begged. He was also furious, but he was also sick to his stomach. He recalled the excruciating pain from the day before, and it made him sick to think that that horrible experience was meant for his sweet, hyperactive, little Latin brother.

"I'm fine." Carlos said lamely.

"No, you're not, so how about the truth?" Logan commanded softly.

"I just, I just feel so guilty that James and Kendall went through so much pain when it was planned for me! What next? Are they going to find out that I gave Logan his diabetes and ruined his life too?" Carlos cried with tears rolling down his eyes. Freight Train decided that the boys needed some time, so he quietly snuck into the bathroom to give them a little privacy. Logan went over to Carlos and put an arm around him.

"Carlos, my life is not ruined because I got diabetes. Besides, there is no way you could've given me diabetes. It's medically impossible. And, none of this is even remotely your fault. You didn't ask this guy to come after you and who knows why he is. But, I assure you, I will do whatever I can to make sure this guy doesn't hurt you." Logan promised. Carlos started shaking and looked at Logan with teary eyes.

"P-please don't say that. Th-that's what K-Kendall said before he got sh-shot." He choked. Logan looked at Kendall who nodded sadly.

"Okay, then I'll find a way to keep us both safe. Does that sound better?"

"How?" Carlos questioned tearfully.

"How? Uh, I'm thinking, I don't know, but I'll find a way I promise." Logan babbled. He definitely wasn't the best at giving speeches. "Hey Kendall, how about a little help from the true inspirational speech giver?"

"Alright, well to me, it sounds as if our little Carlitos has given up." Kendall started.

"I have no choice! This mean person has already gotten you and James, who are we to say that he isn't going to get me or Logan?" he questioned pessimistically.

"Litos, just because we're losing now, doesn't mean that we've lost period. Remember when we were freshmen and we played South High for the championship?" Kendall inquired.

"That team with all the 200lb seniors? I remember that we were all sent to the hospital with serious injuries!" Carlos replied.

"Well, what happened before we went to the hospital?" Kendall quizzed.

"Logan got knocked out cold and had to be air lifted to the ER?" James inquired.

"No, after that."

"James' arm got snapped basically in half by their defenseman?" Logan recalled.

"No, after THAT" Kendall said with a frustrated sigh.

"Your ankle being crushed by their other defenseman?" Carlos asked confused.

"NO, I mean that we won the game! None of us gave up even though we were injured. Carlos, you still checked people like nobody's business even after your concussion, James, you scored the winning goal knowing that they would probably kill you, and I kept playing even with my hurt ankle. We persevered and won the championship!" Kendall reminded.

"Well, none of us gave up except for Logan." Carlos smirked at the raven-haired boy.

"Hey! I was unconscious and in a helicopter!" Logan declared defensively.

"Excuses, excuses." Carlos jeered. Logan rolled his eyes and resisted the great urge to tackle the Latino.

"Let's get back to the movie. We have to see Spongebob and Patrick get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Krabs!" Carlos sang in the tune of the "Now That We're Men" song. The other boys laughed and played the movie. Freight Train quietly came out of the bathroom and returned to the post, glad that his boys were doing okay.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	12. Not So Sweet Surprise

**Hello people thank you for all the encouraging reviews! I decided to reward you with this early update filled with drama, angst, and whump. Enjoy! Btw I don't own anything and don't forget to review!**

That afternoon, Corker and Jones came by to check on the boys. Freight Train told them about the note and let them read it. Jones put the note in an evidence bag then left the room to put it in their car. When he got back, the detectives got right to work.

"Okay, Carlos, do you know of anyone who would do something like this to you?" Corker inquired. Carlos thought for a minute then shook his head.

"No, I can't think of anyone. Guys?" Carlos looked to his friends. They shook their heads.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt Carlos." James said.

"Well, who knows what this guy's deal is. We'll analyze the note and see if we can find anything. For now, I would advise you not to leave the room unless it's absolutely necessary. Also, I don't think it would be a good idea for your friends and family to come here until this guy is caught. We don't want anyone else to get hurt." Jones suggested. The boys nodded sadly and bid the detectives goodbye.

"Well, I guess it's just the five of us." Logan sighed.

"How about we watch another movie?" Carlos suggested. The other three nodded and began watching _Cars. _Logan went into the bathroom and checked his levels again. They were a bit high so he took out his pen and injected himself. He returned to his friends and continued watching the movie. Suddenly, Logan didn't feel right. He felt nauseated like he was going to throw up. Not wanting to worry his friends, he nonchalantly went to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he emptied his stomach's contents. After he was sure he wasn't going to throw up anymore, Logan returned to his friends.

"You okay, Logan? You look kind of pale." Kendall pointed out.

"I'm fine." Logan said quickly, although he was starting to wonder if that was true.

"When's the last time you checked yourself?" James questioned.

"Like an hour ago, I'm fine." Logan repeated. Kendall, James, and Carlos exchanged worried glances.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Trust me, guys, I'm okay." Logan assured. The boys shook their heads in defeat.

"Why don't you pick the next movie, Logan?" Carlos offered. Logan nodded then got up to go to the movie bin. All of a sudden, Logan couldn't catch his breath. He felt this overwhelming pressure in his chest and head.

"Logan? What's wrong?" James asked worriedly. Logan didn't respond. His breaths became harder and harder. Kendall quickly pressed the call button while Freight Train ran up to Logan. Then, Logan passed out and fell into Freight Train's arms.

"Logie? Logie!" Carlos cried as he ran up to his unconscious friend. Dr. Peters came rushing in and took in the scene. He immediately ran out of the room and got some nurses with a gurney. They rushed Logan out of the room and immediately ran some tests. Once they knew what was wrong with him, Dr. Peters went back to room 232 to alert the boys of the situation.

"Boys, I'm afraid your friend has gone into a diabetic coma. His blood sugar was 620 which is a very serious number. Has he been taking his insulin?" Dr. Peters questioned the shocked boys.

"Y-yeah. He just had some like an hour ago." James answered shakily.

"Do you know where his stuff is?" the doctor asked. Carlos nodded and gave the doctor Logan's diabetic bag. The doctor searched through it until he found Logan's insulin pen. He inspected it thoroughly and squirted some of the substance on his finger. He smelt it then tasted it. A very concerned look crossed his face and he turned to the boys.

"Boys, I'm afraid someone has tampered with your friend's insulin. This is pure glucose. It's a good thing we caught it before Logan took anymore because another dose would probably have killed him." Dr. Peters announced.

"Is Logan going to be okay?" Carlos asked with teary eyes.

"Because we caught it so early, my guess is he'll be just fine. He will, however have to remain in the ICU for a few days while we lower his blood sugar."

"How long do you think he'll be in a coma?" Kendall questioned.

"Generally, a diabetic coma cannot last more than four days, especially with immediate treatment. He was very lucky he was in a hospital when it happened. Anymore questions?" Dr. Peters inquired. The boys shook their heads. "Alright, well I'm going to check on Logan. If you would like to visit him, he's in room 153. James, if you visit you will need to stay in a wheelchair; Kendall, you just need to keep your visit relatively short and be careful not to disturb your shoulder. Do you understand?" they nodded then Dr. Peters left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe this." James said quietly.

"I don't understand, I thought this guy was after me, why did he hurt Logan?" Carlos cried.

"I don't know, Litos, nothing makes sense right now. What I wanna know is how he even made the switch without any of us noticing." Kendall demanded.

"That's a good question. We were all here the whole time and the only people who came in were nurses and the detectives." James remarked.

"Maybe there's a clue in Logan's bag." Carlos pondered. He grabbed Logan's bag and started searching through it. Suddenly, an envelope addressed to him fell out. Carlos gulped as he picked it up.

"Uh, Carlos, maybe I should be the one to open that." Freight Train suggested. Carlos nodded and handed it to him. Freight Train opened it carefully and began to read it.

"_Hello there, Carlos._

_I'm sorry about Logan; I thought he'd like his sugar rush. I guess I was wrong. Oh well, now you're probably wondering why I brought poor little Logie into this. Well, I felt bad for Logan because he was missing out on all the fun; therefore, I decided to give him a 'sweet' surprise. It was so fun dressing up as a nurse and sneaking into the room and switching the insulin pens. But don't worry, Carlos, I haven't forgotten about you .I'm still coming for you, and there's nothing you can do about it. I know you're wondering who I am and why I'm doing this, and rest assured, you'll find out soon._

_ Until next time, _

_ Your worst nightmare."_

"Who the heck is this guy?!" Kendall yelled angrily.

"I don't know, Kendall, but maybe we should just let him have me so he doesn't hurt you guys anymore." Carlos said sadly.

"There is no way we're letting you throw yourself to this creep, Carlos!" James declared.

"What other choice do we have?" Carlos questioned.

"You know what, we'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm going to go see my friend. Anyone else want to come?" Kendall asked carefully getting up.

"I do!" James replied. Carlos slowly nodded. Freight Train helped James into the wheelchair then the four went down to Logan's room.

When they walked in, they saw their genius friend and brother hooked up to multiple machines. His face was very pale, and his usually neatly combed raven-colored hair was matted down on his forehead and was soaked with sweat. Freight Train took a post outside the door to give the boys some privacy.

"He looks so…broken." Carlos squeaked.

"We should probably call everyone and tell them about everything so they don't find out by the news." Kendall sighed pulling out his phone. James nodded and did the same. While the two boys were calling people, Carlos pulled up a chair beside an unconscious Logan and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Logie. It's my fault. This guy is after me, but has only managed to hurt the ones I love most. Please wake up soon because I need to know you're okay." Carlos said with tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Carlos took out his cell and saw that he had a message from an unknown number. He opened it and began to read.

_Hey Litos, _

_Don't you think it's time we met in person?_

_Aren't you tired of all the suspense? _

_If you are, come meet me tonight at 2:00am in the alley behind the hospital._

_Come alone or else._

_Don't tell the cops or your little friends either._

_Think about it, Carlos, all of this could be over._

_Your friends wouldn't have to get hurt anymore._

_You could finally be released from all of your guilt._

_I hope to see you there, because I'll be very upset if you don't show up._

_Signed, you know who._

Carlos gulped hard after reading the text. He looked up at Kendall, who was trying to calm a hysterical Camille down, and then at James, who was talking to a very upset Gustavo and trying not to go deaf from his yelling. Finally, Carlos let his eyes fall on Logan, his comatose little brother. Carlos then knew what he had to do. This had to end. Tonight, Carlos would willingly throw himself to the freak in order to save his friends.

* * *

**So, will the boys be able to stop Carlos? When will Logan wake up? Will Camille kill them all? These are all very good questions that will be answered eventually...hope you liked it!**


	13. Awakening

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you have no idea how happy they make me! In fact, as a reward, here is my longest chapter ever! It's nearly 3000 words! Plus, a lot happens in this chapter, and there is some major Lomille near the end and also some Jendall. I own nothing and enjoy! PS, I've noticed that a lot of you love Frieght Train. I think they should bring him back becasue he seems to have disappeared from the show! Oh well, he will never disappear in my fanfic!**

That night at about 1:45am, Carlos quietly crept out of his friends' hospital room. Their guard was slumped down asleep in a chair. Carlos made a face when he noticed that the sleep didn't look natural. He then noticed a sticky note on the guard's chest.

_He looked like he was having trouble sleeping, so I gave him a little something to help._

Carlos gulped. The bad man knew he was coming so he had drugged a cop to help him sneak out. Carlos wanted to run back into the room and snuggle back into his cot with his friends, but he knew that he had to do this. He walked casually through the hallways and out the hospital doors. He nervously walked behind the building and entered the dark alley.

"Hello Carlos." A dark voice made Carlos' heart skip a beat.

"Well, I'm here, so who are you and why are after me?" Carlos demanded trying to mask his fear.

"You ruined my life, Carlos, so I'm here to ruin yours." The man hissed. He pulled Carlos deeper into the alley.

"How did I ruin your life? I don't even know you!" Carlos exclaimed. The man then punched the Latino hard in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Quiet! We don't want anyone interrupting our little meeting." He said, his voice dripping venom. "My name is Brian Blackwell, and you do know me, Carlos, or at least, I know you."

"H-how?" Carlos whispered painfully. The man shoved Carlos to the ground and kicked him hard several times. Carlos was crying in pain and just wanted the man to stop.

"Tell me, Carlos, what happened to you when you were six?" the man asked between kicks.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about." Carlos stuttered. The man angrily pulled out a knife and straddled Carlos. He took the tip and buried it into the Latino's arm then covered Carlos' mouth to muffle his pained screams.

"Let's try this again. What happened when you were six? You were in the hospital for quite some time." The man hinted yanking out the knife and removing his hand from the boy's mouth.

"I-I got s-sick and had a l-liver transplant." Carlos whimpered. What did that have to do with anything?

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Brian jeered mockingly. He then reentered the knife into Carlos' flesh, this time in his abdomen. Carlos winced in pain and wished that he could just die. "Well, Litos, it just so happens that on that very same day, there was a car accident. A young woman died and her liver was given to you." The man growled. "Do you know who that young woman  
was?" Carlos painfully shook his head. "That woman was my sister. Her husband allowed them to take her liver and give it to you. From then on, I've been watching you, Carlos. I saw you become famous, and that drew the line for me. It's not fair that my sister died and you lived and became famous because that was HER dream." The man's face grew angrier and he pulled the knife out and stabbed poor Carlos again. Carlos could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as he lost more blood.

"W-why are you just now c-coming after m-me." He asked hoarsely.

"Don't you remember? This week is the twelfth anniversary of my sister's death and your transplant. I saw that your friend had gotten diagnosed with diabetes and how that only made the world love you more, and I just snapped. It gives me such a rush to see you boys in pain. And tonight, I'm going to get the rush of a lifetime." He grinned psychotically. He took his knife and cut Carlos several times on his limbs and torso. Carlos could feel himself ready to pass out. "And now, I will take back what belongs to my sister." Brian said with a sadistic smile. It only took a second for Carlos to figure out what the psycho had in mind. He was going to cut out Carlos' liver.

"No! P-please don't! I'm sorry about your sister but it wasn't my fault!" Carlos whimpered desperately trying to get away.

"Don't worry Carlos, a few more cuts and you won't be in pain ever again." Brian sang happily. He drew the knife back, and Carlos braced himself for pain and death. Just as Brian was about to plunge the knife into Carlos, a great force yanked the man off of the Latino. Brian was thrown against the wall and pinned to it by a very large man.

"Freight Train!" Carlos weakly called. He could've cried in relief.

"Let go of me!" Brian screamed. Freight Train just glared at him.

"You know, I don't like it when someone hurts one of my boys, but you sir have managed to hurt all four, and that does NOT make me happy. I have half a mind to snap your neck like a twig right now, but I have a little boy I must take care of. So this is all you get, for now." Freight Train growled. He punched the man hard and knocked him right out. He then knelt beside the injured Latino.

"H-hey FT." Carlos smiled his voice weak and raspy.

"Oh, Carlos, of all the stupid things you've done." Freight Train shook his head.

"H-how did y-you know I-I was h-here." Carlos asked. His breathes were becoming more and more labored, which worried Freight Train.

"I woke up knowing something wasn't right. I saw you were gone but you left your phone. I then read a very disturbing message and was able to put two and two together." He replied.

"Th-thanks, you're the b-best." Carlos said.

"I know I am. Now let's go get you taken care of." Freight Train then carefully lifted Carlos and carried him bridal style, not caring about all the blood pouring out of the Latino. "You know, Kendall and James aren't going to be happy about this, neither is Logan when he wakes up."

"I-I know. W-would you tell them that I-I only did this to pr-protect them? I r-really don't w-want them to be m-mad at me." Carlos begged.

"Sure buddy, sure." Freight Train rushed Carlos into the hospital and handed him over to the doctors who quickly wheeled him into surgery. Freight Train called the police to come pick up the monster in the alley then went to change into clean clothes before going back to the boys' room. He turned on the light and the two boys groaned.

"Dude, what time is it?" James moaned sleepily.

"About 2:30." Freight Train answered simply.

"Okay, why the heck did you wake us up at this hour and where's Carlos?" Kendall questioned noticing the absence of their helmet-wearing friend. Freight Train sighed and told them of the events of the night.

"Is he alright?" James asked worriedly.

"As far as I know, he's fine. I think you guys should give him a break though. He's been through a lot lately and he did do it to protect you guys." Freight Train tried.

"Yeah, we know. It was a stupid thing to do, but in the end any of us would've done the same thing." Kendall sighed.

"Well, any of us except maybe Logan. He'd probably be too smart to do something like that." James grinned.

"What happened to the creep?" Kendall asked.

"I wouldn't worry, boys, he won't be hurting any of you anymore." Freight Train answered with a reassuring smile.

"Wait…did you?" James asked nervously.

"No I didn't kill him, although I wanted to. Instead I just knocked him out and called the cops." Freight Train replied.

"I don't know if I would've had the self-control to just knock him out." Kendall grumbled.

"So why did this guy come after Carlos, anyway?" James inquired curiously.

"I don't know. I guess Carlos will tell us when he wakes up. For now, I think we should get some more sleep. The doctors are going to take good care of Carlos and Logan is going to wake up soon." Freight Train assured. The boys nodded and soon the trio was asleep once again.

Later that morning, the boys were awakened by a commotion in their room. They lazily opened their eyes and saw Dr. Peters and some nurses roll in a hospital bed with a knocked out Carlos in it. James and Kendall gasped when their saw their helmet-wearing friend. He had bruises covering his face and many cuts and gashes all over his beaten body. He also looked very pale and weak.

"I thought you boys wouldn't mind another roommate." Dr. Peters said smiling.

"Not at all. How's he doing?" Kendall inquired.

"He did scare us a couple of times because he lost so much blood, but I think he'll be just fine." He assured. "He should wake up soon. On a happier note, James, I think you can be released now provided you use your crutches and take it easy." Dr. Peters instructed giving him a pair of crutches. James nodded. Freight Train gave him some clothes that Mrs. Knight had sent over then he went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he saw that the nurses had removed his bed to give them more room.

"Man, Carlos looks really beat up." James sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"I know. Did he look this bad when you found him?" Kendall questioned their bodyguard.

"He actually looked worse. I was worried sick about him." Freight Train admitted.

"Well, at least he'll be okay. Any news on Logan?" James inquired.

"He's still comatose last I heard." The bodyguard sighed.

"I think I'm going to go see him. Text me if Carlos wakes up." James announced. He hobbled all the way to Logan's room and saw his unconscious friend. He sat in a chair next to his bed and took Logan's hand.

"Hey Logie, you need to wake up soon. You won't believe what happened last night. Freight Train totally took out the bad guy, so we're all safe now." James sighed in relief. He was beyond glad that the guy was caught and could no longer threaten or hurt his brothers. Suddenly, he felt a small squeeze. "Logan?" he asked hopefully. He watched in excitement as Logan's eyes slowly opened.

"James?" Logan greeted weakly.

"Morning, sleepy head, do you know what happened?" Logan shook his head.

"Last thing I remember is getting up to pick a movie. Did I pass out?" Logan asked.

"You did more than that, buddy, you kind of went comatose." James replied gently.

"I what? For how long?" Logan asked starting to freak out.

"Only about twelve hours, Logan, calm down. You're okay." James soothed.

"How did this happen?" Logan questioned.

"The guy who was after Carlos switched your insulin with pure glucose, so you went into a diabetic coma." James went on to tell Logan about the events of that morning.

"Wow. So it's over?"

"It's over, bro. Hey, how about we call Kendall and let him know you're awake?" James said taking out his phone. He dialed Kendall's number and put it on speaker.

"What's going on, James?" Kendall inquired.

"Hi Kendall." Logan said hoarsely.

"Logan! How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good, especially now that I know that we're all safe." Logan replied happily.

"So how's our Carlitos?" James asked.

"Still asleep. He should be waking up soon, though." Kendall answered.

"Okay, well text me when he wakes up." James requested.

"Will do. I'm glad you're awake, Logan."

"Me too. Bye Kendall!" Logan said.

"Bye." James hung up the phone and started to dial a different number.

"Who are you calling?" Logan questioned.

"You'll see." James replied. He pressed the speaker button and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" an all too familiar voices answers.

"Camille!" Logan greeted happily.

"Logan you're awake!" Camille cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you didn't find out by the news! So can you come to the hospital?"

"Can I? I thought we were banned until they caught the freak?" she inquired.

"You didn't tell her?" Logan asked James. He shook his head guiltily and told Camille everything.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in like ten minutes. Tell Kendall I said hi and that I hope he gets better soon. Carlos, too, if he wakes up."

"I will. Can you call everyone else and fill them in?" James asked.

"Of course. See you in a bit."

"Bye Camille." Logan sighed gladly.

"Bye Logan."

"Thanks James. I needed that." Logan said with a grin.

"I know, Logan, I know." Ten minutes later, Camille came bursting through the door.

"Logan!" she ran up to him and did her famous kiss, slap, kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave. I'll text you when Carlos wakes up. Have fun you two." James smirked then left, making a big deal out of shutting the door.

"Oh my gosh, Logan, I was so worried about you!" Camille cooed. Logan scooted over and she sat down next to him on his bed.

"Well, worry no more because I'm here to stay." He said then pulled her into a kiss. It had been long, too long, since he had kissed his lovely girlfriend. He could feel all of the pain and worry melt away when her lips were pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he enclosed his arms around her waist and held her close. He moved her onto his lap not even caring about the IVs he was hooked up to. She took her lips off of his and moved them to his neck, sucking where she felt his pulse.

"Gosh, Camille, you are so amazing." Logan groaned.

"I know." She said and smirked against Logan's warm skin. Logan brought her head up and started attacking her earlobe, sucking on it and biting it ever so gently. "Mm Logan." she moaned. She pulled his mouth off of her earlobe and pressed their lips together. She quickly gained access to his mouth and explored it with her tongue, smiling when she heard Logan's satisfied sighs. He met her tongue with his and, she started rubbing his shoulders with great force. Gosh, Logan loved it when Camille did that. He rubbed her back and stroked her beautiful curly hair.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear when they took a quick air break.

"Many times, but it never gets old." She smirked then pulled him in again.

* * *

"Hey, James, so is Logan doing okay?" Kendall greeted his tall friend as he entered the room.

"Considering he's with Camille right now, I'd say yes." He laughed.

"I don't know, maybe we outta send FT down there to make sure they don't suffocate each other." Kendall joked.

"Sorry, but that kind of protection is NOT in my job description." Freight Train chuckled.

"What's not?" they heard a weak voice ask.

"Carlos!" James exclaimed and staggered over to his friend.

"Are you guys mad at me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course not! Although, next time you're about to do something stupid, we'd prefer you let us know." Kendall smirked.

"I'll try. So has Logie woken up?" the Latino inquired.

"Yeah, he did about half an hour ago. Camille's down there now."

"What are they doing?" Carlos asked sleepily.

"It's Logan and Camille. What do you think they're doing?" James remarked with a grin. Carlos thought for a moment then made a kissy face.

"He's back, ladies and gentlemen!" Kendall said cracking up. The other two boys and their body guard quickly joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Jo! Katie! Mom!" Kendall exclaimed. Katie ran up and hugged each one of her brothers.

"You guys are the only people I know that can get hurt IN a hospital." Katie smirked.

"Well, you know how talented we are, baby sister." Kendall said returning the smirk. Katie rolled her eyes and went over and started talking to Carlos and James. Jo made her way over to Kendall's bed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are such a handful, you know that?" she smiled.

"I know, but you gotta love me." He smirked. He pulled her into a kiss that was immediately cut short by Katie and the guys taunting them.

"Oh barf! Get a room!" Katie stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"So where's Camille?" Jo asked to change the subject.

"In Logan's room sucking face." James answered making kissy faces.

"Lucky." Kendall grumbled quietly, wishing he had his own room like Logan so that he could properly greet his girlfriend.

"So how are you all feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked her boys.

"Fine, this huge cast is annoying though." James replied with a frustrated sigh.

"My shoulder's still pretty sore, but I'll live." Kendall affirmed.

"I feel perfectly perfect!" Carlos announced cheerfully. Mrs. Knight gave him the don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look and he ducked his head guiltily. "Well, maybe not perfectly perfect, but it doesn't hurt THAT much." He said sincerely.

"Good, well I think I'm going to go say hi to Logan and give him a chance to catch his breath." She said shaking her head then left the room.

"She may have to get the Jaws of Life to pry those two apart." James sneered.

"Well James, when you're in love, you're in love." Jo said and pulled Kendall into another kiss, this time ignoring the comments and barf noises coming from across the room.

"At least things are back to normal." Carlos said optimistically. James and Katie laughed and continued the conversation no longer paying attention to the couple making out on the other side of the room. Freight Train just watched silently in amazement, loving every minute of being with his boys.

**Hehe hope you liked all the fluff and little bit of smut ;)**


	14. Getting Released

**Hey guys so here's the thing with this chapter. I posted it one way and hated it so here's the repost. I own nothing and enjoy!**

Logan and Camille continued to passionately make out until they heard someone clear their throat loudly in the doorway. Camille quickly got off of Logan's lap.

"Oh, uh, hi Mama Knight." Logan said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello Logan, looks like you're feeling better." She said with a smile to put Logan at ease. Sometimes, he forgot how cool she could be.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good now. Is Carlos awake?"

"Yes, they're making fun of you two probably as we speak. That is, if Kendall and Jo haven't given them something to mock." She said shaking her head.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Camille grinned.

"Me neither. Well, I'll let you two get back to what you were doing. I just wanted to check on Logan and give you two some time to replenish your oxygen supply." She smirked then left.

"So that's where Kendall and Katie get their smirk." Camille laughed.

"So, where were we?" Logan asked smugly.

"Uh, I believe we were making out."

"Ah, let us get back to that." Camille climbed back onto Logan's lap and the couple resumed their kissing.

Detective Jones and Detective Corker rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard Carlos was awake. They knocked on the door. Kendall and Jo immediately pulled away from each other when they heard the noise.

"Come in." Kendall called. The two policemen walked in the room.

"Hello, Carlos, I hope you're feeling better." Corker greeted. Carlos nodded.

"Much better, thank you. So what's up?"

"Well, just so you guys know, we picked up a Brian Blackwell from the alley and took him immediately down to the station. He had a nice looking bruise on his face, looked great on the mug shots." Jones chuckled looking at Freight Train. "What we need now is your statement, Carlos, if you're ready." Carlos nodded his head and looked at Jo.

"Hey Katie, how about we go get a snack from the cafeteria." She suggested knowing that Carlos probably didn't want the two girls to hear what he was going to say. Katie was reluctant but finally left with her big brother's girlfriend.

"So, Carlos, did he tell you his motive for doing all this?" Croker questioned.

"He said it was because twelve years ago, his sister died in a car wreck and her liver was given to me because I was sick." Carlos replied.

"I remember that! We were like six and you got super sick and almost died." Kendall recalled.

"He apparently didn't like the fact that I got her liver, so he said he was going to take it back. Thankfully, though, FT showed up before that happened." Carlos stated shooting Freight Train a grateful smile. He then went on to tell the detectives everything else that had happened in the wee hours of that morning.

"Thank you, Carlos, you've been very helpful. Well boys, I guess the only people you have to worry about now are paparazzi and crazed fans." Jones said with a glad smile. He and his partner left the room.

"Dude, I can't believe he did all of that to you just because you got his dead sister's liver." James said a bit angrily.

"Well I don't think he had all of his marbles if you know what I mean." Carlos replied sadly.

"Still, he's lucky that I wasn't there when you were attacked or else he'd have a lot more than one bruise!" Kendall asserted.

"The important thing is that all of you boys are going to be okay and that that monster can't hurt anyone anymore." Freight Train reminded. Jo, Katie, and Mrs. Knight returned to the room and retook their prior positions.

"So Kendall, when do you get out of here?" Jo inquired.

"I have no clue. Probably a couple more days." He sighed.

"Hey, at least we're all together!" James said overly-optimistically.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Carlos exclaimed with a pout.

"I know that's why I said it!" James mocked.

"You are SO lucky I'm in this bed or I'd pound on you!" Carlos said like a little kid and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but the fact of the matter is you ARE in a hospital bed, so that means I'm safe." James smirked.

"I'll get released one day you know." Carlos warned.

"True, but knowing you, you'll probably end right back up inside the hospital before long." James returned.

"Whatever, Diamond, just watch your back."

"I already do and it's quite attractive." James grinned and looked over his shoulder at his back. Carlos groaned in frustration and smacked his forehead.

"So what now?" Kendall asked the crowd.

"I might have brought you guy's favorite movie, if you're interested." Katie said with a grin.

"You brought _Mighty Ducks_ and you've waited until now to alert us of the fact?" Kendall asked in over-exaggerated horror. Katie nodded then put the movie in.

Logan and Camille were still kissing when suddenly, Logan's phone rang. He reluctantly pulled away from his girlfriend and looked at the caller ID.

"It's my mother." He said dreadfully. He had been responsible and kept her up to date with everything that had happened with Carlos and James, but he knew that the guys had probably not called her about his coma which meant the people of Channel 8 news got the honor of alerting her that her son had gone comatose. "Hi Mom." He greeted nervously.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell! I've been worried sick about you! The news has been saying horrible things about you boys and I want to know what the true story is this instant!" she demanded. Logan looked at Camille who had a smug look on her face and he sighed. He told her everything that he knew and assured her that they were all okay. "I'm coming over there." She replied simply.

"Mom, you don't have to do that. We're fine, really! Camille's taking great care of me." Logan smiled at Camille. He really wanted to get off of the phone and resume their prior activity.

"I'm sure she is sweetie, but I need to see my boy. I haven't seen you in forever and with everything's that's happened, I just need to be with you. Plus, if you let me come maybe I can convince Sylvia and Brooke not to come rushing over." She laughed. She doubted she could keep Brooke Diamond away from her son, but she could try, right?

"Okay, although keeping Mama D away is easier said than done." Logan chuckled.

"Good boy. Now, I'll be on the first flight tomorrow. I'll call you when I land."

"Okay, bye Mom."

"Bye my little Logie Bear." She cooed. Logan groaned as he hung up.

"What's the matter, Logie Bear? Not excited to see Mom?" Camille laughed.

"She won't let me out of her sight which means…" he trailed off.

"Which means we should make out now as much as possible now because who knows how much we'll get to when Mommy comes." She finished.

"Good idea." He said and pulled her back in.

Dr. Peters came in a little after the movie ended and checked over the boys.

"Well, Kendall, your shoulder is healing quite nicely." The doctor observed.

"When do you think I can be released?" Kendall asked.

"Best case scenario, tomorrow morning; however, you can't take off the sling or try to move your arm or shoulder too much." Dr. Peters instructed.

"What about me?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry, Carlos, but you're going to be here a while. You did fracture a couple of ribs and releasing you too early could result in them breaking completely. Not to mention all the stitches you have and the other serious bruises." He answered sympathetically. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms.

"So, Doc, when can Logan be released?" James inquired.

"Actually, I'm about to go check on him. If his levels are normal enough, I'll discharge him provided you guys make sure he takes insulin and not glucose." The doctor smiled.

"But he's only been awake for like two hours!" Carlos whined.

"Yes, but the funny thing with diabetics is that their health can go from bad to good or from good to bad in a very short period of time." Dr. Peters explained. Carlos nodded and the doctor left the room. James took out his cell phone and quickly texted Logan.

"For goodness sakes who is it now?" Logan grumbled taking out his phone.

_Doctor coming. Stop smooching with Cam. _

_ -James_

Logan sighed and showed Camille the text message she quickly got off the bed and sat in the chair next to it. Dr. Peters came in a minute later.

"Hello, Logan, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Logan replied casually. Dr. Peters looked at the meter that checked his blood sugar and smiled.

"Well, your blood sugar is back to normal, so you can be released now. Just check your levels regularly and you might want to put some different insulin in your pen." He smiled. He unhooked Logan from all of the machines then left the room. James came in a couple minutes later with some clothes.

"Congrats on your freedom, dude." James grinned.

"Thanks, and thank you for the warning. Otherwise, that would've been really awkward." Logan said gratefully.

"I might make fun of you two a lot, and I definitely will continue to for a very long time, but letting a doctor walk in on a make out session just wouldn't be right." James replied. "Now, would you like me to take Camille up with me, or do you need help changing?" he smirked. Logan glared at him and Camille rolled her eyes.

"I think he can handle it. Now move it before I break your other leg." Camille threatened. James quickly hobbled out of the room and Camille followed him. Logan shook his head fondly then changed into his normal clothes. He went up to room 232 and walked into it.

"Hey Logie! Long time no see!" Carlos cheered.

"It's been less than 24 hours, Carlos." Logan reminded.

"So? That's a long time for us four!" he returned.

"True, so what's up?" Logan inquired.

"Kendall might get released tomorrow while I'm stuck in this room!" Carlos cried in horror.

"Relax, Litos, it's not the end of the world." James laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you have your freedom!" Carlos retorted.

"Oh cry me a river!" James stuck his tongue out. Carlos repeated his action.

"What are you two, seven?" Logan questioned.

"Are you?" Carlos countered.

"No, I don't go around sticking my tongue out at people." Logan answered defensively.

"What about Camille? I bet your tongues are very much acquainted." James jeered.

"Dude gross!" Logan gagged.

"Hey, you should be grateful that I didn't allow Dr. Peters to see what you two were doing." James reminded.

"I was grateful five minutes ago, now you're right back to getting on my nerves." Logan remarked.

"Okay, as interesting as this conversation is, I'd prefer we change the subject." Kendall chimed in.

"Gladly. So, my mom's coming here tomorrow." Logan said to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Cool! I love Mama M!" Carlos shouted.

"Me too, do you think she can keep my mom from coming?" James asked.

"Have you met your mom? If she wants to come, she's coming." Kendall stated. James sighed.

"Actually, you don't have to worry about Brooke. Joanna just texted me and said that Brooke is leaving for a business trip in Europe tomorrow. She almost didn't go after everything, but Joanna worked a miracle." Mrs. Knight alerted.

"Logan, I love your mom." James sighed in relief.

"I'm glad, James, but if you continue to make rude remarks about Camille and I, I might be forced to call Mama D and let her know how much you miss her and need her." Logan threatened.

"That would be punishing all of us." Katie reminded.

"True, true. I guess I'll have to find some other way of revenge." Logan said mischeviously. A little while later, the nurse came in and kicked the girls out. Logan checked his levels and were glad that they were still normal.

"Well, these past couple of days have been tiring." Kendall announced.

"I know, right?' James agreed.

"Oh well, now that we're okay we can go back to out normal lives of badgering Logie about his diabetes and breaking stuff and playing hockey and sliding down swirly and breaking stuff!" Carlos cheered.

"uh Litos, you said breaking stuff twice." Logan corrected.

"I know I did. We break a lot of stuff." Carlos smiled. The boys laughed and talked until the nurses came in and made them go to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the bad ending. Hope you likd it anyway!**


	15. A Day with Mom

**hey guys sorry it's late Christmas has kept me pretty busy (not to mention my birthday was yesterday so I was busy all day ;) ) so anyway this chapter doesn't have as much of the other three boys (Kendall, James, Carlos) as usual because Logan is going to spend some special time with his mom ;) I own nothing and please review!**

The next morning, Logan and James woke up almost simultaneously. They wrote a note to the other guys then went to get some breakfast. Logan went quickly through the diabetic line and sat down at a table. He looked back and saw that James was flirting shamelessly with the cashier. Logan shook his head fondly then sipped his coffee. Finally, James came and sat down next to him with his own breakfast.

"So, how'd the flirting go?" Logan asked teasingly.

"She totally wants me; she just doesn't want to admit it." James defended.

"I'm sure." Logan sighed.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing, it's just been a crazy week. First, I find out I have an incurable disease, then you break your leg, then Kendall gets shot, and then I go into a freaking coma, then Carlos gets stabbed and beat up, and now my mom's coming and I'm a little stressed out." Logan admitted.

` "This week has certainly been insane, but things will eventually get back to normal." James tried to reassure.

"Please, our lives will never be normal." Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, but normal's boring." James asserted sipping his coffee. He made a grossed out face when he swallowed. "Is this coffee or crap flavored water?" he grimaced.

"It definitely isn't Starbucks." Logan agreed pushing back his own coffee.

"Well I've lost my appetite. I'm going back to the room. You coming?" Logan nodded and the two boys went back to room 232. Inside, they saw that Kendall, Carlos, and Freight Train were still asleep. Not wanting to disturb them, James and Logan quietly (or as quietly as James could with crutches) exited the room and shut the door.

"Well they're dead to the world. What do you wanna do until they wake up?" Logan asked the tall brunette.

"I could definitely use some real coffee. How about we go to Starbucks?" James suggested. Logan agreed vigorously and the duo went to the popular coffee shop. After they both got their orders, they walked to the park across the street. The two friends sat on a bench and basked in the warm LA sun.

"We have spent way too much time in that hospital. I'm even paler than usual!" Logan remarked looking at his arm.

"I agree. I think that place is slowly sucking the life out of us." James concurred. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. "It's Kendall wondering where we are. I guess we'd better head back." James sighed then the two made their way back to LA General Hospital.

"There you two are; where have you been?" Kendall questioned.

"We made a much needed Starbucks run then went and sat in the park." James answered simply.

"And you didn't bring us any? Dude this hospital coffee's killing me!" Carlos cried over dramatically then played dead.

"Oh you're such a drama queen!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"The coffee is pretty bad." Freight Train put in.

"I am aware of that fact. Hey if you want to, you can run to Starbucks and get you, Kendall, and Carlitos something." James proposed.

"I don't know if I want to leave you boys after everything that's happened. " Freight Train wavered.

"We'll be fine. Besides, my mom will be here soon and she'll be taking really good care of us." Logan assured. Freight Train nodded reluctantly then left the four boys.

"Thanks goodness I really need some good coffee." Kendall sighed in relief.

"So when is Mama M gonna get here?" Carlos inquired.

"In about twenty minutes. She just texted me saying she got off of the plane and is on her way here." Logan replied.

"How long is she going to stay?" James asked curiously.

"Probably only a couple days. Her business is really busy." Logan answered. Dr. Peters entered the room to give Kendall one last check over.

"It looks like you're healthy enough to be released. Now remember, don't move your arm too much and wear your sling at all times. One of your friends will have to help you with your shirt. We're probably going to have to have physical therapy, but we'll talk about that later. For now, take it easy and try not to get shot again." Dr. Peters smiled. He unhooked Kendall's IVs then exited to return to his other duties. Logan went over to one of the duffel bags Mrs. Knight had dropped off and pulled out some clothes for Kendall. He went into the bathroom and with much trouble got his boxers and jeans on. He came back out and had Logan help him get his shirt on.

"Well, Litos, it looks like you're the only one still in a hospital bed now." Kendall said with a sympathetic smile. Carlos crossed his arms and pouted. Logan opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the door swinging open. In walked Joanna Mitchell. She immediately ran up to Logan and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Oh my little Logie Bear, I've missed you so much!" she said kissing him on the cheek. Kendall, James, and Carlos snickered and Logan groaned.

"Mom! Not in front of the guys!" he whined.

"Oh please Logan it's not like it's the first time the guys have seen me kiss you. Besides, I know for a fact that their mothers do the same thing to them so they have no excuse to be making fun." She said looking at the other boys. They immediately stopped their taunts and cleared their throats. She then walked over to Kendall.

"Good to see you, Mama M." he said giving her a hug. James did the same then Joanna gently gave Carlos a hug.

"So how are you boys feeling?" she questioned.

"I'm fine Mom." Logan answered quickly. He already had Kendall and the guys bugging him about his health, he didn't need his mom to also. She raised an eyebrow as if to question this fact, but she decided to let it drop for the time being. She then looked at the rest of her boys.

"We're fine too, Mama M, just a little sore." Kendall answered. The other two nodded.

"Alright then, if you say so. So where is everybody?" she inquired.

"Freight Train went to get us Starbucks, and Katie and my mom should be here soon." Kendall replied.

"Where are these girlfriends I've been told so much about?" Joanna asked the group.

"Camille is busy today auditioning and Jo is stuck on set." Logan answered with a sigh.

"I see. Well, what are you boys planning on doing today?"

"I was planning on staying here with Carlos. There's not much I can do with this leg." James said sighing at his broken leg.

"Doctor says I gotta take it easy so I was planning on staying here too." Kendall added.

"What about you, Logan?" Joanna asked her son.

"I have no medical reason for staying, but there's nothing else to do." Logan replied.

"Well how about you and I go do something together? You need to get out of this hospital and I haven't seen my boys in ages!"

"Well…" Logan trailed off and looked to his friends. They nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Joanna smiled then led Logan out of the hospital. They went to the piers and shopped then went to lunch. After they ate, Logan had to check his blood sugar. He felt a little embarrassed checking his levels and injecting insulin with his mother right there. He knew that that was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. When he was little, he was one of those kids that got embarrassed over every little thing. He hated telling his mom or anyone for that matter when he was sick or hurt because he didn't want to be a burden. Joanna knew how her son was, so she didn't say anything when he checked himself. They then took a walk on the beach.

"Logan, why exactly did that man come after Carlos and the rest of you?" Joanna asked as they sat down on the warm sand.

"Well, the guys told me it was because of Carlos' liver transplant when we were six. Apparently, Carlos' donor was the guy's sister and he blamed him for her death." Logan explained.

"I remember that. It's terrifying to think that we almost lost him." Joanna recalled.

"I know. I'll never forget it." Logan replied.

_The boys were six. They were at the ice rink playing two-on-two as practice for their first pee wee hockey game of the season._

_ "I'm open! I'm open!" little James cried. Carlos passed him the puck right before being checked by the young dirty blonde. Kendall gave him a quick smile before going to help out his teammate Logan. It was too late though, because James soon scored the winning goal with a triumphant yell._

_ "We won!" the tiny Latino cried in victory. He hadn't been feeling quite right, but he ignored it because he was so excited to play hockey with his three best friends. He skated over to James and they gave each other victory high fives._

_ "We want a rematch!" Logan demanded._

_ "You're on!" James and Carlos yelled at the same time. The four six-year-olds got into position and began another game. In the middle of the game, Carlos had just gotten the puck from James and suddenly passed out. Kendall caught him before he hit his head on the ground and yelled at Logan to get help. Logan got the coach while James got the parents. 911 was called and the little helmet-wearing Latino was rushed to the hospital. Once there, they found out that their little Carlos had a dysfunctional liver and would need a transplant in order to survive. Everyone was devastated, especially the three boys. Although Logan was the only one who knew what a dysfunctional liver was, all the boys knew that they were in danger of losing their friend and they were determined not to let that happen. They stayed at the hospital with Carlos that night to assure him that he would be okay. The next afternoon, they were alerted that there had been a car accident and that the lady who died was an eligible donor for Carlos. He was rushed into surgery, and his friends and family anxiously waited and prayed for good results. The surgery was a success and soon the quartet was back playing hockey and causing trouble everywhere they went._

"Oh well, at least he can't hurt you boys anymore." Joanna sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but this whole thing was so unnecessary. I mean, it wasn't Carlos' fault that the guy's dead sister's liver was donated to him!" Logan asserted.

"I know that, honey, but that man was probably driven insane by guilt and grief and was pushed off the edge." She explained.

"Probably but still… I hate that my friends had to go through all that."

"What about you? You're life hasn't exactly been a picnic lately." Joanna reminded her son.

"I know, but I like it better when I'm the doctor taking care of others. Lately, I've felt like I'm the patient whom everyone frets over and I don't really like it." Logan admitted.

"Well since all of your friends are kind of incapacitated right now, you'll have plenty of time to play doctor." Joanna smiled when Logan's face perked up a bit at her statement. "Tell you what, why don't we go back to the hospital and I'll take Katie and Jen out for a bit so you boys can have a day to yourselves?" she suggested.

"That sounds nice. Thanks, mom." Logan smiled at his mother then the two started their commute back to the hospital.

* * *

**Hope you liked the part where I went into depth on Carlos' transplant I just felt I should enlighten you on some details on what happened.**


	16. Memories

**Hey guys hope everyone had a great Christmas! BTW i set up a poll that will decide who will be my main victim of whump in my next story so vote it up! Sorry if this chapter's a little boring I've recently been diagnosed with the horrible thing that is writer's block ! *shudders* oh well I'm slowly but surely getting over it so bear with me! I own nothing and as always, please review! Enjoy!**

When they arrived back at room 232, Joanna convinced Mrs. Knight and Katie to go have a girls' day with her. She was also able to convince Freight Train to take a break, although he assured them that he'd be back within two hours.

"So I guess it's just us four for a while." Kendall noticed.

"Finally, I thought we'd never have any 'just us' time again!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. We don't get any privacy in here!" Carlos whined.

"Uh Logan? you okay?" Kendall inquired suddenly. He had look over and saw that Logan was staring out the window with a blank expression on his face. He snapped back into reality at the sound of Kendall's voice.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Logan said quickly.

"Last time you said you were 'fine' you went comatose!" James countered also noticing Logan's aloofness.

"I promise I'm fine I was just thinking." Logan assured.

"Thinking about what Logan? And don't you dare say nothing!" Carlos demanded leaving no room for discussion. Logan sighed.

"It's just, my mom and I were talking earlier about why that Blackwell guy did what he did and it brought back some painful memories." Logan said looking at the floor.

"Oh, that was scary." Carlos said quietly.

"Yeah, I thought we were gonna lose you, buddy!" James said draping an arm around the Latino.

"Well thankfully we didn't. Remember what I said that night at the hospital when they said that Litos might not make it through the night?" Kendall quizzed the group. They just looked at him blankly and he sighed. "Dang, you guys are bad at this. I said that no matter what happens we'll always be brothers. We stayed up with Carlos all night and the next day things got better."

"And almost every day since you've been delivering the same heart-warming inspirational speeches that keep us all together!" Carlos smiled.

"Thanks, guys, I do feel better now." Logan admitted gratefully.

"Good, because we just can't have our little Logie Bear down!" James said over dramatically. Logan punched him playfully in the arm. They then talked about more pleasant memories that didn't involve near death of one of the four, well at least near death that was because of sickness.

"Hey, remember when we were ten and Carlos fell out of that tree?" James laughed.

"Oh yeah! He broke both of his legs and was out the entire hockey season!" Kendall added.

"It wasn't my fault that branch broke!" Carlos defended.

"Dude, I specifically told you to stay near the trunk, and what do you do? You try to go out on a weak outer limb!" Logan reminded.

"I saw a cool looking caterpillar! I HAD to go out!" Carlos said as if it was obvious.

"Sure, sure. Well, I hope getting a better look at a caterpillar was worth being in a wheel chair for six weeks." Kendall shook his head.

"It was thank you very much!" Carlos scoffed and folded his arms.

"Oh, Litos, you know we're just messin' with ya!" James said playfully ruffling the Latino's hair.

"Whatever. Can we talk about someone else now? I'm tired of talking about me." He begged.

"Alright, Litos, why don't you start us off?" Logan proposed.

"Okay, let's see." Carlos said as he thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! Remember that time when James slipped on some ice and broke his butt? That was hilarious!" he said laughing.

"It wasn't for me! It hurt to sit down for weeks!" James said shivering at the memory.

"It was kind of funny, James." Kendall smirked.

"It most certainly was not!" the tall brunette retorted.

"Well you seemed to think it was funny when I was the one getting hurt!" Carlos remarked.

"He's got ya there." Logan put in.

"Oh just shut up both of you." James scowled. His friends faked hurt faces but then started cracking up. James sighed then looked to Kendall for help.

"Alright you two, I think you've tortured poor Jamie here enough. Let's put a movie in." Kendall got up and put _Monsters Inc. _in then sat back down with his friends.

When Freight Train came back in an hour and a half later, all four boys were asleep. James was in a chair next to Carlos' bed and had the Latino's head resting on his shoulder. Kendall had his head resting against the bed frame, and Logan was bent over on the bed. Freight Train sighed and then smiled at the sight then turned off the TV.

"My boys." he shook his head fondly. When he left, they were bouncing off the walls. Now, they were all out like a light. "My strange, strange boys."

Logan was the first to wake up from the boys' nap. He looked at his watch. 1:47.

"Crud, I missed lunch." He thought. He then noticed their bodyguard reading a magazine in the corner.

"Hey, FT how was your break?" he inquired getting his backpack to check himself.

"Pretty boring to be honest; although, there wasn't as much going on here as I thought there'd be. What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess the past couple days caught up to us." The raven-haired boy replied pricking his finger. He saw that he was pretty low and sighed.

"Everything alright? Because I don't really want to have to catch you again." Freight Train asked with a concerned smile.

"Yeah I just haven't eaten lunch yet so I'm kind of low. I'll go get something to eat." Logan said getting his car keys. He really didn't want the hospital food so he decided to go get a burger. "You want anything?" he asked the body guard.

"No thanks I already ate. Though you might want to get something for the other three while you're out; otherwise, they'll be super whiney when they wake up." He suggested. Logan nodded with a smile then left the room. He got into his car and went to the Wendy's drive through. He got a plain cheeseburger with lettuce and no fries for himself, and three regular cheeseburger combos for his friends. After he got the food, he parked in the parking lot and began to eat his lunch.

* * *

James woke up next and immediately noticed the absence of the little genius. He started to panic until he heard a familiar voice.

"It's okay, James, Logan just went to get some lunch for everybody. He's fine." Freight Train assured when he noticed the troubled teen. James immediately calmed down and nodded. Kendall and Carlos were awake ten minutes later and they anxiously waited for Logan.

"Where is he? He's been gone for almost half an hour!" Carlos whined.

"Relax, Carlos, I'm sure he'll be here soon. Traffic is probably bad." Kendall assured, although he was beginning to get worried. What if something happened? His shook the thought out of his head though as he saw the raven-haired boy walk in with their lunch.

"Sorry guys, traffic was terrible." Logan apologized as he handed out the bags of food. The three boys immediately took out the burgers and began devouring them.

"You're forgiven." Carlos said with his mouth full.

"Dude, gross!" James said, his mouth also full. Logan shook his head in disgust then sat down next to Kendall.

"When did you guys wake up?" Logan inquired.

"I woke up about half an hour ago, and these two clowns woke up fifteen minutes ago." James answered gesturing to Kendall and Carlos.

"Well it's kind of been an exhausting week!" Kendall pointed out.

"True, I hope Gustavo doesn't kill us because we'll be unable to work for a while." James said looking at their injuries.

"Well, _we_ can't work. Logan, however, made it through this with no withstanding injuries." Kendall pointed out.

"Don't tell Gustavo that! I can't imagine having to face him without you guys!" Logan said shivering at the thought.

"Come on, guys, Gustavo isn't THAT bad." Freight Train chuckled.

"You just say that because he signs your paycheck!" Kendall retorted.

"True, but it's a very hearty paycheck, so I really have no room to criticize him." He replied.

"Hey, we may not be able to dance, but we can still sing!" Carlos reminded cheerfully.

"That's true! Maybe he won't kill us after all!" James replied sounding relieved.

"He may not kill us, but do you realize how many hours of harmonies we'll have to do to make it up?" Kendall reminded begrudgingly. The other three groaned at this realization.

"Oh well, I guess harmonies are better than dying." Logan said trying to be optimistic.

"Not by much." James muttered.

"Gustavo can be such a-"

"Such a what?" Gustavo's voice made the boys jump. They turned around to see that their producer and Kelly were standing in the doorway of the room.

"Such a great producer!" Carlos finished quickly with a nervous smile.

"Totally! So what's up?" James greeted to change the subject.

"What's up? What's up!? It's absolute madness out there! The press is going crazy and fans keep busting into the studio! And, we're having to push back all of our concerts for six weeks because James can't walk and Carlos looks terrible and Kendall can't even lift his left arm! That's what's up!" Gustavo yelled. The boys cringed at his words and Kelly speedily came to their rescue.

"Everything will be okay though, and we are VERY glad that you boys are alright." She said sweetly then sent an icy glare towards Gustavo he cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, right. I, uh, am glad that you dogs are alive and relatively fine." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks guys, and sorry 'bout everything. I hope Griffin doesn't get you in trouble." Logan offered.

"Don't you dogs worry about Griffin. He is actually having a real hay day with everything. Everyone's talking about Big Time Rush and buying merchandise which is bringing Griffin lots of cash. BTR has never been more popular." Gustavo assured. "Anyway, he still wants you guys to be back in the studio as soon as possible, singing if you can't dance. When do you think you'll be able to dance?" he questioned the group.

"I can dance right now." Logan replied.

"Me too, although the doctor wants me to take it easy for a couple days and even then I can't use my left arm. I'll still pretty much be able to do the routines though." Kendall added.

"I don't know when I'll get released and I will most likely have to wait for my stitches to come out, but then I think I'll be fine." Carlos announced. Gustavo nodded then looked at James. He sighed.

"I'll be a while. Doctor says my leg is broken in like four places and it'll be about six to eight weeks before I'm up and running again. Sorry." James said looking at the ground.

"It's not your fault, James! You can still sing so we could do a couple of acoustic concerts and you all could sit on stools. For now, you all just concentrate on getting better. And as for you, Logan, you can take care of them and make sure they don't hurt themselves anymore!" Kelly commanded with a smile.

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best." He sighed returning her smile.

"Have any fans or paparazzi tried to get in here?" Gustavo asked Freight Train.

"Not that I know have. No one has made it passed hospital security yet." The large body guard replied.

"I'm not worried, because even if someone does make it through security I know Freight Train will protect us!" Carlos announced with a huge smile covering his bruised face.

"You got that right, little buddy." Freight Train smiled at the happy Latino.

"Good. Well, uh, we gotta get back to the studio. Get better so Big Time Rush can get started back up." Gustavo awkwardly waved goodbye then left.

"Get well soon, guys. Take it easy and don't do anything stupid." Kelly smiled at her boys then went after Gustavo.

"I love Kelly; she's so sweet!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"I know. I think Gustavo is too, under all the hate and yelling." Logan replied.

"I agree. He loves us, I mean, who wouldn't love us?" James asked. The other boys rolled their eyes.

"Wait, something is wrong here." Carlos announced.

"What's that, Litos?" Kendall inquired.

"We haven't made fun of James and his man card in over 24 hours! We're slippin' guys!" he said with fake urgency. Kendall and Logan laughed while James glared at Carlos.

"Dude, did you really have to bring that up AGAIN?" James whined.

"Sorry, Jamie, but it's just too easy." Carlos laughed.

"Whatever. I'll get my revenge soon enough." James threatened mischievously.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlos asked suddenly worried.

"I'll let you figure that out." James smirked.

"Should I be scared?" Carlos frantically asked Kendall and Logan.

"It's James, remember? The guy who put my math book cover on a unicorn novel and made me look like an idiot in class because I took his lucky comb." Logan reminded.

"Plus, he's a Diamond. If he's anything like his mom, which he is, then he always gets what he wants." Kendall warned with a smirk. Carlos gulped.

"I'm dead meat."

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad!**


	17. Taking a Toll

**hey guys here is another chapter! Sorry if it sucks I'm still recovering form writers block and couldn't come up with much. Also, don't foget to check out my poll on my profile and voter to see who the main whump victim will be in my next story. I own nothing and please review!**

When the moms and Katie came back two hours later, the boys were finishing _Toy Story 3_. Logan had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and had his head resting on Kendall's shoulder. The women smiled at the sight and came in and quietly greeted the boys.

"Why is Logan sleeping when it's like 3:00?" Katie asked quietly.

"All four boys were asleep when I got back about two hours ago." Freight Train pointed out.

"Hey, it's kinda been a tiring week!" James defended quietly.

"Yeah, but me, Kendall, and James are good now so we won't take any more naps!" Carlos announced with a smile.

"Why is Logan still sleeping?" Joanna inquired curiously.

"It'll just take Logan a little longer to recover. He was in coma, after all, and the doctor said that he'll be pretty wiped out for the next week or so." Kendall replied softly, careful not to disturb the smaller boy sleeping on his shoulder.

"Poor baby, how long has he been out?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I think he dozed off about an hour ago, around the part where Woody leaves the little girl's house to save Buzz and the other toys from Lotso and the evil daycare center." James answered simply. Katie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a groan. Logan lazily opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey, Logie, welcome back!" Carlos said cheerfully. Logan smiled at him then turned his attention to the girls.

"Hey, Mom, do you guys have fun?" Logan said with a yawn.

"Yeah, we went to a movie then went shopping." Katie replied.

"Ew shopping!" Carlos stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Oh, come on, Carlos, it's not that bad. In fact, I think we might take you next time we go shopping. That way, we have someone to carry bags." Joanna threatened with a smile.

"NO! Please spare me! Take James instead!" Carlos begged frantically.

"Thanks a lot, Carlos." James said sarcastically.

"What? You said it yourself that you LIKE to shop!" Carlos defended with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I want to be bag boy!" James asserted.

"No one wants to be bag boy!"

"Okay, boys, that's enough. We were just messing with you Carlos so don't get so freaked out." Mrs. Knight said rolling her eyes.

"How is it that you guys have taken on hockey players twice your size alone with no fear yet you're scared to death to go shopping?" Katie questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, baby sister, shopping is with women, and women are the scariest thing known to man and teenage boys." Kendall explained. The other three nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Boys are so stupid." Katie muttered smugly.

"Hey, we heard that!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You were supposed to!"

"Meanie!"

"Oh, grow up!"

"You first!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Knight interjected. Carlos and Katie immediately quit their arguing.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Hello boys." Dr. Peters said suddenly entering the room.

"Oh, hey, Doc!" Carlos greeted cheerfully.

"How are you feeling today Mr. Garcia?" Dr. Peters asked the Latino.

"Great! When can I get released?"

"Well, I'm actually surprised at how well all your cuts are healing. We'll see how you are tomorrow morning. If you are doing well enough, I will discharge you. But, you will have to stay in bed for the next few days and promise not to exert yourself too much." The doctor said looking at Logan.

"I'll make sure he does." Logan replied. Dr. Peters nodded then left the room.

"Hey you're getting out of here, buddy!" James smiled.

"Finally! I thought I'd never get out of this place!" Carlos said sounding overly relieved.

"Oh come on, this place isn't THAT bad." Logan defended. Being a future doctor, he actually liked hospitals; although, the food was TERRIBLE.

"Of course YOU would say that, but unlike you most of us hate hospitals and have no intention or desire to EVER work in one." Kendall asserted with a smirk.

"Well it'll be your loss then." Logan said smugly.

"Alright guys, so I think it's time the Jen, Katie and I go back to the apartment so you boys can get some rest. We want Carlitos to be able to come home tomorrow." Joanna smiled.

"Yeah, the apartment is way too quiet without my big brothers." Katie smirked. The boys said goodbye to their moms and little sister then watched them leave.

"I can't wait to go home!" Carlos said longingly.

"Us too, buddy, it seems like we haven't been at the Palmwoods in ages!" James agreed.

"It's only been three days guys." Logan reminded.

"Well it's certainly been the LONGEST three days of my life." Kendall sighed.

"Mine too. Keeping up with you boys is quite a task." Freight Train chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's why you love us!" Carlos exclaimed cheerfully.

"I sure do, little buddy, I sure do." He shook his head fondly.

"So…what now?" James asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. Another movie?" Kendall suggested.

"We've watched an awful lot of movies. What do you think Logan?" James asked the raven-haired genius but received no answer.

"Uh Logan?" Carlos looked over and saw that their smaller friend had fallen asleep once again and had his head resting against the wall.

"Poor guy, these past couple of days have really taken their toll on him." Kendall sighed.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure Logie will be back to normal soon, especially since he'll want to play doctor with us and our injuries. You know how he gets when one of us is hurt or sick. Now, all three of us are hurt!" Carlos assured cheerfully.

"Dude, you're starting to sound like you think us getting hurt was a good thing!" James pointed out.

"Who knows, maybe it's not that bad. I mean, Logan's been acting really sad ever since he got diagnosed with diabetes because he didn't want us to have to take care of him. Now, he has a chance to take care of us like he loves to!" Carlos reminded obviously.

"Litos has a point. Logan hates being sick or hurt because he likes to be the one taking care of everyone. It's like that saying 'doctors make the worst patients', and while I don't like not being able to move my arm two inches or you guys being hurt, it could have a good side to it." Kendall agreed.

"I guess so. I wish that good side didn't have to involve this block of cement on my leg though." James sighed.

"Me too, but hey, things could be a lot worse!" Carlos reminded.

"That's true. I'd hate to think where we'd be now if Freight Train hadn't gotten to Carlos in time." Kendall shivered just thinking about it.

"Well the important thing is that I did, so let's not even think about that." Freight Train put in sensing the boys' discomfort. Seeing nothing else to do, the guys out in a movie and turned the volume down low so they didn't disturb the sleeping Logan.

After the movie was over, Kendall decided that he should wake Logan up so he could check his levels. He moved over to his friend and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Logie, you gotta wake up now."

"Hmm Ken'll?" Logan moaned sleepily.

"Yeah buddy, you should probably check yourself now. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Logan yawned and sat up. Kendall handed him his backpack with a smile and Logan got out his meter. "What time is it?" he asked as he pricked his finger.

"About 5:30. You okay?" James questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little high." Logan relied and took his insulin pen. He injected himself in the arm then put away his stuff.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or do you wanna watch another movie with us?" Carlos asked.

"Let's go ahead and start the movie. I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake through it all though." Logan replied. Kendall got up and put _Paul Blart: Mall Cop _in then sat back down next to Logan. As everyone guessed, Logan was out before the mall was even taken over by the bad guys. When the movie was over, Kendall noticed that it was 7:00 and they hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey guys, why don't I go grab us something to eat?" Kendall suggested.

"Sounds good. Want me to go with you?" James asked.

"Nah I'll be fine besides it'd be kind of hard with that leg of yours. What do you guys want to eat?"

"How about McDonalds?" Carlos suggested.

"That sounds good but what do I get Logan there? I'm not completely up-to-date on the whole diabetic diet thing," Kendall inquired.

"A salad maybe? I think he can have whatever if he takes his insulin. Maybe we should wake him up and ask him." James suggested. Kendall nodded and went over to Logan.

"Hey, Logan, I'm going to go get dinner. What do you want?" he asked after gently shaking him awake.

"Uh a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce would be fine." Logan replied groggily.

"Okay buddy, you can go back to sleep now, I'll be back in half an hour. Kendall said and walked out the door. He walked back in ten seconds later with a sheepish look on his face.

"What's the matter, Kendall?" James asked.

"I can't drive with one arm." Kendall replied with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll drive." Freight Train offered. Kendall nodded and left with the bodyguard.

"That was funny." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah it was, I can imagine Kendall sitting in his car trying to drive one-handedly." James snickered. "Well, Logan's already out again." He sighed looking at the little raven-haired boy.

"I've never seen Logie sleep this much!" Carlos exclaimed quietly.

"Me neither. I'll bet he'll grow out of it though." James assured.

Kendall and Freight Train came back thirty minutes later with the food and passed it out to the waiting boys. Kendall woke Logan up and gave him his sandwich.

"Thanks, dude, sorry I've slept so much, I guess the rollercoaster my levels have been on this week has made me a bit drowsy." Logan apologized taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault. We all need time to recover." Kendall said.

"True and don't worry, I'll sleep really well tonight so I'm not tired and will be able to take care of you three when we go home tomorrow." Logan promised.

"Logie, whether you sleep good tonight or not you're probably still going to be tired and you're most likely not going to let that stop you from going all doctor on us." Carlos said with a smirk.

"Very true, my friend, very true." Logan said with a yawn.

"You want to go to sleep now Logan?" James asked his friend.

"It's only like 7:45." Logan said looking at his watch.

"So? You had no problem sleeping during the middle of the day!" Kendall pointed out.

"Well, I guess you're right. I don't know how much longer I can last anyway." Logan yawned again. He checked his levels and gave himself some insulin before changing into his pajamas and getting into his cot. He fell asleep immediately.

"Goodnight, Logan." James chuckled. James then went to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas then helped Kendall with his shirt.

"I hate not being able to put on my own shirt." Kendall complained with an irritated sigh.

"I know buddy but trust me, it ain't a picnic trying to get my pants on with this thing." James replied looking at his bulky cast.

"I believe it." Freight Train asserted with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh well, at least we can go home tomorrow!" Carlos reminded cheerfully.

"That's right, Litos, but you have to stay in bed, remember?" James said. The Latino's face fell a little.

"Ugh I'll be so bored!" Carlos whined.

"Maybe not. What if we put you on the couch so you could play video games and watch TV and be with everyone else?" Kendall suggested.

"That sounds MUCH better!" Carlos exclaimed. The trio and their body guard talked and laughed until 11:00 then got settled in and fell asleep.


	18. Home, Sweet Home

**here's another chapter for you my lovelies ;) thanks for getting me over 100 reviews! they mean so much to me and I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews this stiry. Also, please check out my poll if you havent already so you can decide who shall be my main victim in my next story. I own nothing you may or may not recognize in this story and I hope you enjoy! I'll shut up now...**

Carlos was released the next morning and, with much protest, put in a wheelchair. Gustavo picked them up in the van then dropped them off at the Palmwoods. The boys went up the elevator and stopped outside the door to 2j.

"Well, here we are. Home, sweet home." Kendall said happily.

"I hate wheelchairs!" Carlos whined.

"Dude, you've said that like a hundred times since we left the hospital!" Logan sighed in frustration.

"I REALLY hate them! Besides, you are a really slow pusher!" Carlos remarked.

"Hey, once we get inside, we can get Litos here settled on the couch and OUT of the wheelchair." James reminded.

"Then let's go!" Logan quickly opened the door then wheeled Carlos inside.

"Welcome home!" came the sudden shouts. Camille, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Jo, Joanna, Freight Train and even Gustavo and Kelly stood in the living room of the apartment. Logan gave Carlos to Katie then walked over and kissed Camille on the cheek. Kendall did the same to Jo then everyone made their way over to the couches. The guys (mainly Logan because of the other boys' injuries) helped Carlos get settled on the couch then sat down themselves.

"It's so great to be back. After all that time in a hospital room, I was beginning to forget what a colorful room looked like!" Kendall said over dramatically while putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"I know! I missed my swirly!" Carlos replied looking at the slide longingly.

"Don't worry, Litos, you'll be up and sliding in no time!" Katie assured with a smile.

"Besides, it's gonna be a lot longer for me because of this leg." James sighed.

"True, but James, who said you couldn't slide with a broken leg?" Carlos questioned.

"That wouldn't be a good idea. Putting strain on the leg could compromise the recovery." Logan explained in his doctor tone. Carlos looked at him blankly and Kendall spoke up.

"In other words, it could screw James' leg up even more than it already is." He translated.

"In that case, Logan said couldn't slide with a broken leg, and I intend to take his advice." James asserted.

"Smart boy." Camille smirked.

"So Kendall, how long will you have to use a sling?" Jo asked her boyfriend.

"I have no clue. I can't move my arm more than a couple inches without it hurting right now." Kendall replied with a sigh.

"I can't bend my knee at all!" James exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm stopping this now before it turns into a 'who's hurt worse' contest." Mrs. Knight intervened.

"Now boys, I have some bad news." Joanna announced.

"What is it, Mom?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid I have to go home tomorrow. There's a fussy client that's threatening to walk out on the biggest deal we've had this year if we don't close the deal tomorrow. I'll have to fly back first thing tomorrow to get back in time. I'm sorry, guys." She apologized.

"It's fine, Mama M, it was fun having you here but we know you're busy." Carlos assured.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep you from work and everything's fine here." Logan agreed. Kendall and James nodded to show their agreement.

"Thanks for understanding, boys." Joanna smiled.

"So Carlos, how long do you have to stay in bed?" Kelly asked curiously.

"One whole week! I have to wait until my stitches come out to do anything." Carlos replied sadly.

"Griffin wants you dogs back in the studio ASAP." Gustavo reminded.

"You can't rush recovery, Gustavo. If they go back to work too early, they could very well end right back up in the hospital. Then it'll be even longer before they're able to work." Logan warned.

"We wouldn't want that. That hospital cot messed up my back." Freight Train said.

"Well is two weeks enough recovery time because we still have the big summer tour coming up that needs preparation." Kelly inquired.

"Two weeks should be plenty. Especially if they listen to me and get their rest." Logan assured.

"I'd help you take care of the guys, Logan, but I'm gonna be stuck on set all week with the season finale coming up." Jo said.

"I'm gonna be pretty booked too. They're making a sequel to Spy High so Mila must return to headquarters to do some work." Camille said inserting her Russian accent at the end.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. But just remember, you might not make it back." Logan said with a smirk. He loved it when Camille played Mila before, although it was at an off time in their relationship. He would get paralyzed every time she kissed him because she "might not make it back." Although he didn't like having to find a way to return the 10,000 dollars she stole without them both getting arrested.

"Sorry, Logan, Mila is off duty right now." Camille laughed knowing what her boyfriend meant. She had no problem kissing Logan, but she was still trying to get his mom to like her and making out in front of her wouldn't be the best way to achieve that goal. Not to mention the guys (mainly James) and all the others there. Logan got the message and changed the subject.

"So what have you been up to these past few days Katie?"

"Well, I hid Tyler from his mom, did some secret agent work with Bitters and Budda Bob since Bitter's mom decided to drop in for a visit, and I helped Gustavo keep reporters and fans out of the studio." Katie replied.

"How'd you do that?" James asked.

"I had blueprints to the studio and helped them block all possible entry points." She answered simply.

"Where exactly did you get blueprints to the studio?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"I made copies of them when Griffin put me in charge of Roque Records a couple months ago."

"Why did you do that?" Carlos inquired.

"Uh, for situations like this to help protect my big brothers." Katie replied quickly. She actually had taken the blueprints so that whenever a big star, such as Dak Zevon, was recording at Roque Records, she could get in to see them without being stopped by security by crawling through the air ducts. She wasn't about to tell everyone that though. Mrs. Knight opened her mouth to question the reason Katie had told them but was cut off by a cell phone ringing. Katie sighed in relief while Jo dug through her bag and retrieved her phone.

"Hello? What? Jett, can't it wait the guys just got home from the hospital. Yes, that means I'm with Kendall. Yes, I know how you feel about Kendall but that doesn't change the fact that- Really? Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Jo groaned in frustration as she hung up.

"Jett calls?" Kendall raised one of his bushy eyebrows. Jo nodded.

"Apparently Jett told our producer that we both could do a photo shoot today. I asked him to change the date but he said he can't because he also scheduled an interview to go with it that I can't get out of. Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Go on. It's okay." Kendall sighed. The couple did their kinda famous "goodbye kiss" then Jo departed from 2j. Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train also left because they had work to do at the studio. Camille then got a call from her director saying that they needed her to shoot a scene for the movie. She promised to be back later then kissed Logan on the cheek. After she left, the moms made lunch for everyone. They put in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _in while they ate their sandwiches. When he was finished, Logan quietly snuck into his room to check his levels. They were high so he injected himself with some insulin. He suddenlyrealized how tired he was.

"I hate being tired like this." Logan said to himself with a yawn. He needed to be taking care of his friends, not sleeping all the time. After all, they were a lot more injured than he was. He had just had out-of-control sugar levels a couple days ago that left him winded. "I'll just close my eyes for a second the go back downstairs." He thought as he lay down on his bed.

Only after the movie was over two hours later did Kendall notice the raven-haired boy's disappearance.

"Hey, where the heck is Logan?"

"I don't know, maybe he went upstairs to check his blood sugar?" James suggested.

"I'll go see." Kendall volunteered. He went up to his and Logan's shared bedroom and found the genius fast asleep on his bed. Kendall smiled at the sight and went over and pulled the covers over the smaller boy. "Sleep tight, Logie." He chuckled then quietly left the room and shut the door. He then rejoined the group downstairs.

"So where is he?" Joanna asked.

"Knocked out in his bed. My guess is that he went up to check himself then fell asleep afterwards." Kendall replied.

"He sure does sleep a lot." Katie pointed out.

"Right now he does but he'll be back to normal by next week." James assured hoping he was right. The boys and Katie then began playing Mario Kart.

"Ha! I win again!" Katie announced in triumph as she sped across the finish line.

"How do you do that?" Carlos asked frustratingly.

"I'm way better than you, that's how." Katie replied with a smirk.

"Hey, Carlos, at least you're doing way better than Kendall." James said smugly. The poor blonde had come last in every race they had done.

"It's not my fault! Do you realize how hard it is to try to hold the controller AND use it with only one hand?" he questioned with an irritated sigh.

"He's got a point, James. I think it's amazing that he can play at all." Katie defended her brother. He shot her a grateful smile.

"Then let's do something where Kendall can't use the 'one arm' excuse." James declared.

"Like what?" Kendall inquired.

"Like Wii Sports. As long as we don't do boxing, you should be fine with one arm. Plus, Litos and I can play sitting down so everyone wins." James explained.

"Good idea James, although the only one who wins is gonna be me." Katie smirked. She got up and set the Wii up and out the game in. They played multiple games of tennis, baseball, and bowling (they thought golf was boring and hard). Katie and Kendall won almost all of the tennis and baseball games they were a team on (James and Carlos managed to win once), and James and Katie won two bowling games each. When they were done with that, they decided to watch another movie. Katie went to the movie cabinet and picked out _Shrek_. She put it in the DVD player and they began to watch.

Logan woke up to the sound of laughter. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:45.

Dang it, I slept for like four hours." Logan groaned as he sat up in his bed. He noticed that his covers were pulled up and deduced that one of the guys, probably Kendall considering the two's conditions, had tucked him in. He smiled as he thought about how much his friends cared about them and got out of bed. He slid down the swirly slide and joined his friends on the couch.

"Logan, you're alive!" Carlos exclaimed happily pausing the movie.

"I sure am, Litos. Sorry I fell asleep when I checked my levels after lunch." Logan apologized.

"It's alright, Logan, you didn't miss much. Just Kendall's failed attempt at playing Mario Kart." James sneered earning a glare from the dirty blonde hockey player.

"Hey, next time we play, you try doing it with one hand!" Kendall challenged.

"Did you have a good nap?" Katie asked good-heartedly.

"Yeah, I hate being this tired though." He sighed.

"It's okay, Logan, you'll get back to normal really soon." Carlos promised.

"I know I will, Litos. So where are the moms?" Logan inquired noticing the absence of the two women.

"At the store. They left about ten minutes ago. My mom to text her if you have any requests." Kendall replied.

"I'm good. You guys can play the movie now." Carlos nodded then pressed the play button on the remote. The moms got home just as the movie was over and fixed pasta for dinner. After everyone ate and Logan checked his blood sugar, Camille came by and watched _Lord of the Rings _with them. Logan almost fell asleep during the movie but was determined not to stay awake for his girlfriend. as soon as she left, however, he found that he could no longer keep his eyes open and turned in for the night. Logan was more than happy to be back in his own comfortable bed. Freight Train wasn't over exaggerating how uncomfortable those hospital cots were. They were all happy to be home though, and Logan looked forward to becoming Dr. Logan the next day.

"Tomorrow, I will not take any naps. My friends need me." Logan said determinedly as he fell victim to the blissfulness of a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	19. Dr Logan

**Happy New Year's Eve! I hope every has had a great year and to end it here's a nice fluffy, bromantic chapter with a surprise guest in it. An update on the poll deciding who I will whump the most in my next story, Logan is in first place (87%) and Kendall is in second (13%) so it's a landslide so far but it's not too late to vote! I don't know how long I'll keep the poll up but I'll be sure to let everyone know. So again I own nothing anyone recognizes except for the surprise reappearance... Enjoy!**

Logan woke up early the next morning then quietly went downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw James and Carlos asleep on the pull out mattress and smiled. James had an arm around Carlos who had his arms wrapped around James' waist. Logan figured that Carlos must have gotten scared or had a nightmare and James fell asleep comforting him. He wouldn't be at all surprised if that were the case. Kendall was the leader, everyone knew, but it was also known that James was the protector of the group who was willing to do anything to protect his brothers. As Logan prepared his breakfast and quietly sat down to eat it, he reminisced about the many times James had saved him from bullies who beat him up because he was super smart and had a small frame. James was usually a pretty calm guy, but someone threatened one of his brothers, they had better hope there was a hospital nearby once he got a hold of them. Logan finished his cereal then went to rinse his bowl. He suddenly heard groans coming from James and Carlos waited for the show. He watched in amusement as James and Carlos lazily opened their eyes and saw the positions they were in. They both screamed then immediately threw themselves to the opposite sides of the mattress trying to separate. Logan couldn't contain his laughter anymore and started to crack up at the two boys' exchange.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked blushing at the fact that Logan saw what had just happened.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Did you two sleep alright because you looked very comfortable when I came downstairs." Logan teased still laughing.

"Dude we were just, I kinda got scared from a bad dream so James had to unscarify me!" Carlos defended.

"Uh, Carlos, I'm pretty sure 'unscarify' is not a real word." Logan corrected as he began to make coffee.

"Yes it is! It means to make someone who is scared not scared!" Carlos explained.

"Whatever, you guys just better be thankful that I was nice and didn't take a picture." Logan smirked.

"Take a picture of what." Kendall yawned sleepily as he joined his friends. He had woken up to screaming and had come to investigate. He took one look at James and Carlos and figured out what had happened. "You two hugging in your sleep again?" he asked with a smile. They both nodded sheepishly and Kendall laughed.

"Why do you think still laugh it's not like it's the first time this has happened." James whined.

"You're right, we're sorry, you guys did look adorable though." Logan grinned then went back into the kitchen. "Alright, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Logan asked his friends.

"I can fix my own breakfast, Logan." Kendall announced and went into the kitchen. Logan blocked his path to the fridge

"No you can't. I don't want to have clean up because you made a mess trying to make yourself breakfast with one arm." Logan argued. He was using his doctor tone which the boys learned not to argue with over the years. Kendall sighed in defeat then went back into the living room to help James and Carlos fix the couch. It took them way longer than it should have, but they finally replaced the pull out mattress for their beloved bright orange couch. They all sat down and watched Logan cook.

"And so it begins." James chuckled.

"Yup, Dr. Logan is in the building." Carlos grinned. He, being the reckless daredevil of the group, had had the most visits from Dr. Logan Mitchell, so he had gotten used to being taken care of by the future doctor. However, the other two, especially Kendall, had been accustomed to taking care of everyone else and didn't like it when tables were turned. Logan loved using his friends as practice for being a doctor. He whistled as he made omelets with bacon and cheese in them and poured orange juice. He put the food on a tray then brought the food to his friends.

"Thanks, Loges." Kendall smiled and began to eat. The other nodded as they licked their lips and began to devour the food. Without a doubt, Logan was the best cook of the four. They guys loved his food, even though Logan often put healthy herbs and stuff in it when they were sick or hurt.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go check my levels while you guys are eating." Logan announced he ran upstairs and checked his blood sugar. He injected himself with some insulin then went back down to join his friends. When they were done eating, he did the dishes then decided to make omelets for Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"Good morning, boys. Did you all sleep okay?" Mrs. Knight asked her boys. They all nodded then Logan set out her breakfast. "Wow, you look like you've been busy this morning. I'm assuming that Dr. Logan has taken over?" she smiled as she began to eat. Logan nodded happily then finished Katie's omelet when he heard her slide down the swirly slide.

"Morning, Katie-Kat, here's your breakfast." Logan greeted then began cleaning up the kitchen.

"Why are you so happy?" Katie asked then sat down with her breakfast next to James.

"He gets to be Dr. Logan today." Kendall explained.

"Oh, then can we get out of the apartment for today, Mom? We don't want to get in Logan's way when he's in doctor mode." Katie smirked.

"Well, you have to get another commercial pretty soon so you can keep going to school at the Palmwoods, so I guess after Logan gets back from taking Joanna to the report we'll go to some auditions." Mrs. Knight suggested. Katie groaned.

"Oh well, I guess it's better than staying here. Where is Mama M anyway?"

"She right here." Joanna said emerging from the bedroom with her suitcase.

"Morning, Mom, want an omelet?" Logan asked.

"No thanks, honey, I'll get something on the plain. We'd better go now, my flight leaves in an hour." She said. She hugged all the boys goodbye then said goodbye to Katie then to her friend.

"Thanks for coming, Joanna, it was really fun having you here." Mrs. Knight said hugging her friend.

"No problem, Jen, I only wish that I could stay longer. I'll call you when I land." Joanna promised then pulled out of the hug. She left with Logan and went to the airport.

"Alright, Mom, this is your terminal. Have a safe flight, okay?" Logan said hugging his mother.

"I will. You take care of Jen and Katie and all those boys, alright?"

"I'll try my best. I love you, Mom." Logan said.

"I love you too, my little Logie Bear. Come visit us soon, okay? Minnesota just isn't the same without our crazy boys." she smiled. The two pulled away and Logan watched his mother get on the plane. He left when it took off and went back to 2j. Katie and Mrs. Knight had already left so it was just the four of them.

"So what do you guys want to do today? Provided it isn't stupid and dangerous." Logan asked the other members of Big Time Rush.

"What will the doctor allow?" James asked.

"Well, Carlos needs to stay on the couch as much as possible and you need to keep that leg elevated. Kendall also needs to take it easy so he doesn't put too much strain on his shoulder." Logan explained.

"So?" Kendall inquired urging Logan to continue.

"So I suggest we have a movie day. Why don't I run and rent us some movies and we can camp out down here and eat popcorn?" Logan suggested.

"You can eat popcorn?" Carlos asked curiously. He thought that having diabetes meant giving up all junk food. Wasn't popcorn junk food? Logan looked at his face and laughed.

"Yeah, Litos, as long as it doesn't have ten pounds of butter on it I'll be just fine. So any requests on movies?"

"Get some zombie movies!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And _Star Wars_!" Kendall added.

"And some _James Bond_!" James suggested. Logan nodded then left the apartment once again and went to the movie store. He picked up the desired movies then went to the checkout counter. In front of him, he suddenly recognized a nine year old with familiar strawberry blond hair.

"Hey there, Becky!" Logan greeted. The little girl turned around and gasped in shock.

"Logan!" she cried and went up and hugged him.

"Good to see you again. How are you?" he said with a friendly smile.

"I'm good. Are the guys okay? I heard they got hurt on the news." She looked up at him worriedly.

"Yeah, they're fine. They did get pretty beat up though, but I'm gonna take really good care of them so we can get back to singing and dancing really soon." Logan promised the young fan.

"Good, because I think you guys are the best ever! I loved you even more when I found out you had diabetes like me because now I feel like we have something in common." She smiled broadly and Logan couldn't help but smile back.

"We sure do, Becky." Logan chuckled.

"Let's go, Becky." Becky's mom called. Becky nodded then hugged Logan once more.

"Thanks for caring about fans like me." She whispered. Logan hugged her back.

"Thanks for caring about me." Becky winked at him then left with her mom. Logan paid for the movies then went back to the apartment feeling happier than he had felt in days. He told the guys about little Becky while he unloaded the movies.

"I love our fans." Carlos smiled. Logan noticed that the Latino's helmet was back and figured he had made Kendall get it for him.

"Me too, and she definitely was a cute one." Logan shook his head fondly at the thought of the cute little strawberry blond.

"So which movie should we start with?" James asked his friends.

"How about _Revenge of the Sith_?" Kendall suggested. All four of the boys loved _Star Wars_, especially the third episode. The other three agreed and Logan put the movie in. He made some popcorn then rejoined his friends. When the movie was over they put in one of Carlos' zombie films. By the time that was over, the boys were ready for lunch. Logan made macaroni and cheese for the four of them then gave everyone the pain medication the doctor prescribed. Carlos protested the medication at first but then saw no use in arguing with Dr. Logan and took it anyway.

"I hate these pills; they make me sleepy!" Carlos pouted.

"Sorry, Litos, doctor's orders." James smiled at Logan. The boys spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn. Logan didn't fall asleep once; although the other three dozed off a couple of times because of their medicine. Logan was having fun doctoring them, but he made sure he doctored himself and took care of his blood sugar. Mrs. Knight and Katie came back around dinner time with some Chinese takeout.

After they ate, Logan helped Mrs. Knight with the dishes then they all sat down on the couches.

"So how did the auditioning go?" Kendall asked his baby sister.

"Good, I got in a commercial for the new Castle Bashers game." She announced.

"How?" Carlos inquired.

"They put a bunch of kids together and let us play the game to see who was the best, and, of course, I was." She smiled proudly.

"I have no doubt you were." James agreed. Katie may have been a girl, but she sure could play video games.

"How about we play a board game now?" Logan proposed.

"Ew no! Logan, there's a reason their called BORED games." Carlos exclaimed.

"I love board games!" Logan defended.

"Yeah no offenses, Logan, but you're kinda also a nerd so…" Kendall trailed off with a smirk.

"Okay, okay, no board games. How about we play Mario Party on the Wii?" Logan suggested. Everyone agreed to that idea and they started up the Wii. Kendall was a team with Logan. They were Luigi and it was decided that Logan would do the mini games and Kendall would roll. Carlos was Yoshi, James was Mario, and Katie was Boo. They played a few games of that before putting a movie in to settle down. They chose _Spiderwick_ and Katie made more popcorn. When the movie was over, everyone was ready for bed. Logan and Katie helped James and Carlos set up the bed then Kendall and Logan went up to their shared bedroom.

"Well, Dr. Logan, I think we can call this day a success." Kendall smiled as he watched Logan prick his finger.

"I agree. It was especially nice when Carlos fell asleep." Logan grinned then injected himself in the arm.

"Speaking of the Latino, wanna bet that he and James will sleep hug again?" Kendall challenged as he got his pajamas out of the drawer.

"I'll take that bet. You need help with your shirt?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and Logan carefully helped him with his shirt.

"I'm they're okay though. Everything's slowly but surely getting back to normal." Kendall sighed as he changed his pants and got in bed.

"Well, at least what we call normal." Logan chuckled and did the same.

"Nighty night, Logie Bear." Kendall teased in a high pitched voice.

"Goodnight, Kenny Ken." Logan returned. He turned off the light and the two boys quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked how I brought little Becky back I just didn't want people to forget about her ;)**


	20. Setback

**Happy New Year! To celebrate this new year, here is my longeat chapter ever with 4000 words! Oh and I forgot to tell you last chapter that in my little world the orange couch in 2j pulls out into a bed, just so you know. And for the 20th time this story, I do not own anything, please review, and ENJOY!**

The next week went incredibly slow for the boys. For one thing, Carlos was driving everyone nuts with his complaining. He absolutely HATED being stuck in bed, and he was more than willing to share that with everyone, especially Logan. James and Kendall tried their best to be good and easy patients, but with their injuries it was extremely hard to not act helpless. Kendall couldn't even get his shirt on and off on his own! James' leg had been hurting him a lot whenever he moved it, but he hid that from his friends so he didn't become an even bigger burden. Logan was stressing out as usual but he made sure he didn't forget about himself. After all, he couldn't take care of his friends if he was hospitalized, right? They now had one hour before their doctor's appointment to check their progress and Logan was trying to get everyone ready. He politely turned down Mrs. Knight's offer of help so she went to get her hair done while Katie went to hang out with Budda Bob and Tyler.

"Come on, James, it's a freaking doctor's appointment! You don't need to fix your hair!" Logan yelled into the bathroom. James poked his head out.

"Two words, my friend. Hot. Nurses!" he said then retreated back into the cloud of hair product he had created. Logan groaned.

"Just hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Logan made sure the helmet wearing Latino was ready in his wheelchair then called for Kendall. He came downstairs and almost tripped over his untied shoelaces. He smiled sheepishly at Logan who smiled back before kneeling to tie Kendall's Vans. James finally emerged from the bathroom and the four made their way to Logan's car. Carlos insisted he didn't need help so he got in by himself. James, however, was a different story. There was no way he could sit in the back, so with Logan's help he got into the passenger seat of the small car. James winced in pain when his leg was moved at all which puzzled Logan. It shouldn't hurt him that much after a full week of recovery, he thought as he got into the driver's seat. "James?" he asked the tall brunette as he pulled out of the Palmwoods parking lot.

"Yeah buddy?" James answered trying to sound evident, although pain was evident in his voice.

"When did your leg start hurting again? You haven't acted like it has hurt this much all week." Logan questioned.

"That's because you've made me stay out and sit on the couch with Litos all week. It only hurts to move it and getting in the car involved moving it." James chuckled painfully.

"I'm not convinced that's normal. We'll ask the doctor when we go in. Are you two okay?" Logan asked his other two injured friends through the rearview mirror.

"I feel great! Nothing hurts anymore and I can't wait to get these stitches out so I can have fun again!" Carlos announced happily.

"My shoulder hurts if I move my arm at all, but what else can you expect?" Kendall sighed. Logan gave him a sympathetic smile. Ten minutes later Logan pulled into the hospital parking lot then checked everyone in. Dr. Peters had agreed to see them all at once, which made Logan's life MUCH easier. They waited fifteen minutes before they were all shown to a room. Dr. Peters came in five minutes later.

"How are my boys today?" he asked. The boys chorused their "goods". "Good, so who would like to be first?" he inquired.

"I guess I will." Kendall volunteered. Logan helped him get his shirt off so Dr. Peters could get a good look.

"The swelling has gone down a little. How far can you move it?" the doctor asked the dirty blond. Kendall moved his arm only a couple of inches before wincing in pain and returning it to the previous position. "Well, that's farther than last time I saw you, so we are making progress. We'll give it couple more weeks before discussing physical therapy though. Just make sure to keep your sling on and not to put too much strain on it." Kendall nodded then Dr. Peters moved on to Carlos. He checked his cuts and ribs and smiled.

"Am I all better?" Carlos asked desperately.

"Just about. All of your cuts and bruises have healed very nicely. I think we can take these stitches out and release you from being bedridden. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful!" Logan sighed out before Carlos had a chance to answer. Everyone looked at him then laughed. "Sure, you can laugh, you didn't have to suffer a week of a bored, complaining, Carlos!"

"Oh come on, Logie, I wasn't that bad!" Carlos defended.

"Yes you were! I was about ready to pull my hair out!" Logan exclaimed.

"Now that would've been a sight to see." Kendall smirked. Dr. Peters sent Kendall and James out of the room then removed Carlos' stitches. Once he was finished, he invited them back in and moved on to James.

"So, James, how has your leg been? Is it getting better?"

"Not really, Doc, it hurts really bad whenever I move it just a little. I almost screamed getting in the car earlier. Although, it is a step up from when it actually happened." James admitted.

"That's peculiar. It should've started healing by now. Let's go into the other room and get some x-rays, alright?" Dr. Peters suggested. James nodded then hobbled after the doctor. Dr. Peters came back twenty minutes later without James and Logan immediately got a bad feeling.

"Where's James?" he questioned the doctor. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, boys, but James is going to need surgery." He said regretfully.

"What!? Why?" Kendall exclaimed.

"James originally had four complete fractures: one a little above the ankle, one just below the knee, one above the knee, and lastly at his mid-upper thigh. Now the one below his knee is more severe than we first thought. It had become twisted then began to heal. But because it was not exactly aligned with the other piece of the bone, it just created more damage which gave James more pain when he moved. If not fixed, it could create further and possibly permanent problems. We are prepping him for the operation now. If you'd like to visit him before hand, he's in room 254. That'll be the room he'll be out in after the surgery too." Dr. Peters explained.

"How long will he have to be in the hospital?" Carlos asked.

"If the surgery goes well, he can go home later today. But because we'll have to operate on his leg, his other fractures will become quite fragile. He must remain in bed and only get up to go to the bathroom, and even then he must be in a wheelchair. His surgery's in twenty minutes. I need to go prepare, but feel free to go see him." the doctor gave one last reassuring smile then left the boys. They took one look at each other then raced to James' room. Inside, they saw he had already been changed into a hospital gown. His face brightened when he saw his friends.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" James asked with a fake smile.

"James, you can cut the fake smile. We know you're in a lot more pain than you're trying to show." Logan replied then went over and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. He could tell that James was trying to hide tears, but he decided against calling him out on it.

"So how are you really feeling?" Kendall questioned walking over to his friends with Carlos right behind him.

"Well, my leg hurts… a lot." James said with a pained sigh. His friends gave him sympathetic smiles.

"I'm sorry, buddy. You know, by what the doctor described, you must have been in a ton of pain all week. Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos inquired.

"He can and will tell us later, Litos. For now, we only have ten more minutes until James' surgery and I don't think we should spend it interrogating him." Logan butt in. James sent him a grateful smile.

"Are you scared, James?" Carlos asked.

"Why would I be scared? It's not like this is the first time I've had surgery." James joked lamely.

"Same reason I get nervous before every concert or hockey game. You have a voice in your head always telling you that something's going to go wrong." Kendall pointed out. James' fake smile left.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Dude…" Logan warned.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous, but who wouldn't be?" James admitted.

"It's going to be okay, James. Like you said, it's not the first time you've had surgery and knowing you and Carlos it most likely won't be the last. I know you're still worried and that's okay but just remember that we'll be here waiting for you when you come out." Logan assured.

"Look at you, Logan! Have you been taking speech lessons from Kendall?" James smiled for real this time feeling a little reassured.

"Nope, that was all him, and he's right. We'll be right here waiting when you wake up." Kendall smiled at his friends.

"What they said!" Carlos agreed.

"Thanks, guys, I don't know what I would do without you." James grinned.

"You would be a friendless loser." Kendall replied.

"Maybe, but I'd be a very attractive friendless loser." James corrected. Dr. Peters then came in and interrupted the boys' banter.

"Are you ready, James?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." James sighed. Dr. Peters nodded then a few nurses came in and unhooked James' bed to roll it into the operating room.

"See you on the flip side, buddy!" Kendall called. James sent him and Logan and Carlos one last nervous smile before he lost sight of his brothers. When he was wheeled into the operating room, he tried not to panic. The nurse put the anesthesia mask over James' mouth and he felt the drug pulling him under. The last thing he thought of before surrendering to the growing darkness was his waiting friends.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos called Mrs. Knight and Gustavo to tell them what happened. They decided against calling the girls because they knew they would leave work and want to come to the hospital and that wasn't needed. Mrs. Knight and Katie were there ten minutes then Gustavo, Kelly, and of course Freight Train followed five minutes later.

"Dang, you guys just can't catch as break can you?" Katie said.

"You got that, right, baby sister, but at least it isn't as bad this time. Dr. Peters says we can take James home as soon as he wakes up from surgery." Kendall announced.

"That's good to know, I was afraid I'd have to sleep on a hospital cot again." Freight Train sighed in relief. Everyone laughed then Kendall and Carlos started to talk to Gustavo and Kelly about the plans for upcoming rehearsals. Logan slipped quietly out of the room into the hallway. He took out his meter and checked his blood sugar. It was pretty low so Logan went to the vending machine and got some canned lemonade and some peanut butter crackers.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice made Logan jump.

"Oh, Katie, I didn't see you there." Logan chuckled lamely.

"Nah dip. Now let's try this again. What are you doing?" She crossed her arms.

"Wow, you are almost as bad as the guys." He teased. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, if you must know, I came to get a snack because my blood sugar's a little low, alright?" he said holding up his purchases for her to see.

"Good. The guys sent me to check on you. They were worried about you." Katie said unconvincingly.

"Sure they were, Katie Kat, sure they were." Logan put an arm around the younger girl then escorted her back to room 254. When they walked in Kendall immediately gave him the where-have-you-been look. Logan held up the drink and crackers and Kendall got the message.

"So how long is James going to be in surgery?" Kelly asked.

"I'd say at least two to three hours." Logan replied opening up his crackers. "Did you two tell them how long James is gonna have to stay in bed?" Logan asked. They nodded.

"Two whole weeks! I almost died after one!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Me too, Litos." Logan sighed. "I'm just glad James is a better patient than you." He smirked at the helmet wearing Latino.

"You can joke all you want, I'm free now!" Carlos stuck his tongue out at the raven-haired bot.

"Whatever, so what's the plan for rehearsals?" Logan asked Gustavo.

"Well, since James is obviously down for a while, you other dogs will come to the studio two at a time. You will stay with James on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays while Kendall will stay with him Tuesdays and Thursdays." Gustavo explained.

"Wait, why don't I ever get to stay home with James?" Carlos questioned.

"Because, Carlitos, you can't even take care of yourself, so there's no way we're gonna leave you to take care of a severely injured person like James." Kendall explained. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but sighed instead.

"You're right." He grumbled.

"So where are Jo and Camille? I figured you boys would have called them by now." Mrs. Knight questioned.

"We didn't want them to leave their work since it wasn't that serious. We'll call them when James is out of surgery because there's no point in telling them now when there's nothing to do." Logan reasoned.

Gustavo and Kelly left thirty minutes later but Freight Train insisted on staying. Everyone just hung out for the next two hours then the door flew open. Dr. Peters and his nurses wheeled in a sleeping James then hooked him with IVs.

"The surgery went really well so you can take him home when he wakes up. Here are his clothes and if you want to go ahead and sign the discharge papers, Mrs. Knight, he'll be all set." Dr. Peters smiled and handed Carlos James' clothes. Mrs. Knight nodded then followed the doctor out of the room.

"I need to go grab some lunch, anyone else hungry?" Logan asked the group.  
"I am!" Carlos immediately exclaimed.

"I figured you were, Litos, anyone else coming?"

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To the cafeteria." Logan replied.

"I'll pass." Kendall responded. Katei and Freight Train nodded in agreement.

"Alright, suit yourself. Let's go, Carlos." Logan said walking out the door.

"Coming Logie!" he announced then turned back to his friends. "Bye Kendall, bye Katie, bye Freight Train, and bye James! I mean, I know you're out cold and can't hear me, but I didn't want to leave you out. Bye!" Carlos said cheerfully then went after Logan.

"Wow, that boy sure is a handful." Freight Train shook his head.

"Don't I know it." Kendall smiled.

After Logan and Carlos got their food they sat down.

"When will James wake up?" Carlos questioned the future doctor.

"I don't know, Litos, it'll be a few hours though."

"Can I help take care of James?" the Latino begged.

"Of course you can! You just have to be really careful, okay? I don't know about you but I really don't want to have to come back here any time soon." Logan smiled.

"Me neither, but how can I help James?"

"You can make sure he doesn't get too bored." Logan suggested.

"I can do that! I'm just bundles of fun!" Carlos smiled broadly and Logan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm.

"You sure are, Los. So how about you bring some of that fun back to the room? Are you done eating?" Logan asked the hyperactive helmet wearer. Carlos stuffed the rest of his corndog into his mouth then nodded. Logan gave him a look then shook his head.

"What?" Carlos asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just don't talk with your mouth full." Logan scolded.

"Oh, Logie, it's just part of being a boy!" Carlos smiled mouth still full. He swallowed then raced to room 254 with Logan chasing after him telling him not to run in the halls. Carlos came bursting through the door with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hey, Carlitos, where's-" Kendall was cut off by Logan coming in. He was panting as he glared at the Latino.

"How many times have I told you not to run in the halls?" he said in between pants.

"I don't know, Logie, too many times to count I guess." Carlos looked down shamefully.

"Oh come on, guys, lighten up. We don't want you guys looking all sad when James wakes up." Katie instructed. The mention of James cheered Carlos right up. He ran to his sleeping friend's side and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, James, I'm gonna be right here when you wake up, I promise!" Carlos announced to the unconscious brunette. Mrs. Knight came back in and told everyone that James was all set and ready to go when he wakes up.

"Do you think we should call the girls now?" Logan asked Kendall.

"I don't see why not; although, maybe we can convince them to stay where they are and not come rushing over. I mean, there's nothing really for them to do here and we'll be home in a few hours." Kendall replied. Logan took out his phone and called Camille while Kendall called Jo.

"Hello?" Camille answered in her Russian accent. Logan smiled.

"Hey, Mila, can I please speak with Camille?"

"One second." There was a slight pause then Camille came back. "Hey, Logan, what's up?"

"Well, here's the thing. It turns out that James' leg was worse than they thought so he had to have surgery to get it fixed. He's out now and he's fine. The doctor says we can take him home as soon as he wakes up." Logan replied nervously.

"Do I need to come over?" Camille asked worriedly.

"No, no you need to stay at work. Besides, there's nothing to do here and we'll be home in a few hours." Logan explained.

"Okay, call me if you need anything though. Tell everyone I said hi and give James my best when he wakes up, okay?"

"I will. Talk to you later, Cam, love you."

"Love you too, Logan. Bye."

"Bye." Logan hung up and turned to Kendall who was getting off the phone with Jo.

"We're good?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded.

"We're good. How's Camille?"

"She took it pretty well actually. She said to tell you guys hi and to give James her best when he wakes up." Logan replied.

"So all is good in the girlfriend world?" Freight Train asked. The two boys nodded and gave him a smile.

"So what do we do until Sleeping Beauty here wakes up?" Katie asked gesturing to the sleeping James.

"I don't know, I guess we just hang out here." Logan shrugged. So for the next two hours, everyone just laid around in the hospital room. Kendall and Logan kept Carlos occupied with games on their phones, Katie played her new Castle Bashers game, Mrs. Knight read a romance novel, and Freight Train watched an old cop movie on his Ipad. Then, all of a sudden, everyone heard a moan from James. They all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the tall brunette.

"I think he's waking up!" Carlos said excitedly. James lazily opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing much, just waiting on you to wake up so we can go home. How are you feeling?" Kendall asked his friend.

"Tired. Leg hurts a little. Can we go home now?" James asked hopefully.

"Sure, buddy. Mama Knight already signed your discharge papers and everything. All we gotta do is get you changed." Logan replied getting his clothes and setting them on the end of the bed. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Freight Train left the room to get the car so the boys could get James changed. It took like ten minutes with the four of them (although Kendall didn't do too much because of his arm), but eventually they had James in the sweat pants and t shirt he had on earlier that day.

"Well, that took long enough." Kendall joked.

"Hey, all you did was hand us the clothes!" Carlos protested.

"That was all I could do with this arm!" Kendall defended motioning to his sling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Carlos smirked.

"Alright, James, now we gotta you from the bed into this wheel chair." Logan sighed.

"This is going to be interesting." James said looking from his leg to the awaiting wheelchair.

"We can do it. So here's the plan. Kendall is going to hold the wheel chair as steady as he can, while Carlos and I-" Logan's growing plan was interrupted by Kendall getting his cell phone out and calling a number.

"Hey FT, we could use a little help getting James out of the bed and into the wheelchair. Okay, thanks." Kendall hung up and smirked at Logan. "Freight Train will be here in 3, 2, 1." As soon as the one escaped his lips their huge bodyguard came in.

"Need a lift?" he smiled at James. He nodded with a sheepish grin. Freight Train went over and carefully scooped the boy up as if he weighed no more than a small puppy then gently set him the wheelchair.

"Thanks, Train, I don't even want to know what Logan was planning." James said gratefully then smirked at Logan.

"Okay, I'll admit. Calling Freight Train was a good idea but my idea wasn't that bad!" Logan defended.

"Dude, the first thing you suggested was that a one armed person hold something steady!" Carlos reminded.

"Seriously, Logan, that would not have ended well." Kendall agreed. Logan sighed and put his hands up in defeat. He then went over and took control of James' wheelchair so they could leave. Logan gave Carlos his car keys so he could take his car home then sent Kendall to ride with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Then, he, James, and Freight Train made their way over to the waiting Mrs. Knight and Katie. Freight Train loaded James in then they all drove back to the Palmwoods. When they inside 2j, Logan pulled out the pull out mattress and Freight Train put James on it.

"Well, buddy, there's your new home for the next two weeks." Logan smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Logie, I'll do my best to be a good patient." James smiled back.

"Kiss up." Carlos coughed loudly.

"Wait to be subtle, Litos." Kendall laughed putting his good hand on the Latino's shoulder.

"Do you boys need anything?" Freight Train asked.

"No, we're good. Go on home, Train. Thanks for all the help." Logan told the bodyguard.

"Alright, I'm only a phone call away if you need me." He smiled. The boys nodded then he exited the apartment.

"I'm going back to the park, unless you guys want me to stay?" Katie raised an eyebrow at her brothers.

"Nah, we're good. Go have fun, baby sister." Kendall assured. She smiled then left 2j.

"I need to go to the grocery store. Any requests?" Mrs. Knight asked getting her purse.

"No, we're good. Bye Mama Knight." James replied. The four boys were alone once again.

"Well, they cleared out fast." Carlos said.

"Yeah, so what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea." Logan sighed.

"These next two weeks are gonna suck." James groaned. The other boys nodded in agreement.

These next two weeks were gonna suck big time.


	21. First Day Back

**hey everyone sorry it's been so long I've been super busy... anyway this is random but I've recently gotten hooked on a song it's called "Sail" by AWOLNATION it's awesome so check it out! As always I own nothing and please review or PM me if you have any ideas... ENJOY!**

* * *

The next morning, Monday morning, Logan woke up early then went downstairs. James was still asleep so he quietly went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. He put some cinnamon rolls in the oven then made cereal for himself.

"Good morning, Logan." he heard Mrs. Knight greet quietly.

"Morning, Mama Knight. Why are you so dressed up?" Logan inquired.

"I have to go to a stage parenting seminar today. It's a requirement that I go to at least two a year." She said with a groan.

"I'm sorry. Do you want some coffee to go?"

"That would be great, thanks sweetie. Don't forget to wake Katie up for school." Mrs. Knight reminded while she got her coat and purse.

"I won't. Have a good day, Mama Knight." Logan said handing her a travel mug.

"You too, honey. Try not to get too stressed, okay?" she smiled.

"I will; although, I promise nothing." Logan chuckled. After Mrs. Knight had left, Logan went upstairs to wake everyone up, starting with Kendall.

"Kendall, time to wake up. You and Carlos have rehearsal today." Logan said gently shaking the blonde's good shoulder. Kendall groaned then lazily opened his eyes.

"Okay, can you help me with my shirt so I can take a shower?" he asked. Logan nodded then helped the leader take his shirt off. Once Kendall was in the shower, Logan moved on to Carlos.

"You gotta get up now, Litos; you and Kendall have to go to the studio today." Logan called and poked the Latino's side. Carlos, being by far the deepest sleeper of the group, didn't respond. Logan tried calling him again and shaking his shoulder, but got the same result. "Okay, Carlos, you've left me with no choice." Logan yanked the covers off of the helmet lover then took a step back. Carlos opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"Logie, why'd you steal my covers?" he whined.

"Because you have to go to the studio today with Kendall." Logan explained with a frustrated sigh. "Now, you have to be quiet when you go downstairs so you don't wake up James. I want him to sleep as long as he can." Logan instructed.

"Okay, what's for breakfast?" Carlos questioned.

"Cinnamon rolls. They'll be done by the time you take your shower. Do me a favor and help Kendall with his shirt, okay?" Logan replied.

"Will do. See you in a bit, Logie!" Carlos announced then raced out of the room. Logan shook his with a sigh then went into Katie's room. She was a very light sleeper so she woke up as soon as Logan opened the door.

"Morning, Logan. What's up?" she greeted with a yawn.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school, Katie Kat. There are cinnamon rolls in the oven that will be done in about ten minutes." Logan alerted her.

"Alright I'm up. Thanks Logan." she smiled. Logan smiled back then shut the door. He went back downstairs to check on breakfast. Kendall came down five minutes later as Logan was taking out the cinnamon rolls.

"Those smell so good." Kendall licked his lips in anticipation and sat down. Logan laughed then brought him a plate with three rolls on it. "Thanks, Loges. So what are you and James going to do today?"

"I have no clue. I guess we'll figure it out as we go." Logan replied and poured milk for Kendall and the others. Carlos and Katie came racing down two minutes later on a mission for the sweet cinnamon rolls. Logan and Kendall shushed them and pointed to the sleeping James. The two silenced but still ran to the table. Logan sighed then served them.

"Where's my mom?" Kendall asked Logan.

"She had to go to some seminar for stage parenting." Logan answered.

"Seminar? Mama Knight doesn't need to go to a seminar; she's awesome!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan hushed him again.

"It's a requirement and can't you talk any quieter?" Logan scolded.

"Sorry Logie." Carlos whispered.

"You three better get going. You don't want to be late." Logan warned. Kendall, Katie, and Carlos said goodbye to Logan then quietly exited the apartment. Logan sat down on the unoccupied couch and began to read a medical magazine. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a moan coming from James' bed.

"Morning, Logan." he yawned sleepily.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure, where is everyone?"

"Kendall and Carlos are at the studio, Katie is at school, and Mama knight had to go to a seminar." Logan replied serving James his breakfast.

"So it's just us today?" James inquired.

"Yeah. I guess so." Logan replied.

"When's the last time you checked your blood sugar?" James questioned.

"I'm about to go check it now. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I think I'll be good for a couple of minutes." James smiled. Logan nodded then went upstairs to check his levels. They were a bit high so he injected himself with insulin before returning to his friend. He collected James' dishes then went to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

"So do you need anything now?" Logan asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

_You're not gonna be invisible._

Carlos and Kendall finished the dance routine for "Invisible" and looked at Gustavo for their evaluation.

"Not terrible. Especially considering one of you only has one arm. Take a five minute break then I want you dogs back in the booth for some harmonies." Gustavo said then left with Kelly following behind him.

"How do you think Logan and James are doing?" Carlos inquired as the two members of Big Time Rush sat down.

"I'm sure their doing just fine. Logan's a great doctor and James, unlike some people, tries to be a good patient." Kendall replied smirking at the Latino.

"I'm not that bad!" Carlos defended.

"Dude, we've already been through this. Logan said yesterday he was going to pull his hair out!"

"Well, I just don't like being restrained from my usual adventures." Carlos crossed his arms and scoffed. Kendall raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"It's okay, Litos, I know you don't. No one likes to be kept from doing their normal activities." Kendall sighed looking at his injured shoulder. Carlos noticed this and was about to say something when the two heard the booming voice of their producer.

"Dogs, into the booth for two hours of harmonies!" Gustavo yelled. Kendall and Carlos obeyed and went into the booth to do the required harmonies. Once they were finished, Gustavo released them for lunch. Kelly had ordered them a pizza so the hungry boys sat down and began to eat.

"I'm going to call Logan and see how he and James are doing." Kendall announced pulling out his phone. He dialed the frequently used number then waited for the answer.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?" Logan greeted.

"Just on our lunch break. How are you and James doing?"

"We're fine. I'm making lunch for the two of us now."

"Good, can I talk to James?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, I'll give him the phone." Logan replied. He walked over and gave the tall brunette the phone then went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Kendall!" James said happily.

"Hey James, how's your leg?"

"Better than it was a couple days ago." James replied.

"Good, have you been taking care of Logan?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah as much as I can. Don't worry, Kendall, he's getting his regular interrogation about his blood sugar." James grinned. Kendall smiled.

"Good, so I have a very hyperactive Latino here who really wants to talk to you. Are you up for it?"

"Put him on." James replied.

"Hi James!" Carlos boomed excitedly.

"Hey there, Litos. Whatcha been up to today?"

"Well, we danced a while. It was kind of hard at first because there's only two of us and Kendall can't use his left arm, but we managed to get through it with minimal yelling from Gustavo. Then, we had to do two hours of harmonies. Kelly ordered us a pizza for lunch so now we're eating that." Carlos replied.

"Cool, so everything's good there?"

"Yup, everything's fine. So what have you done today?" Carlos inquired.

"For the most part, just lay on the mattress. I think Logan and I may watch a movie or something after lunch though. It totally sucks being bed ridden." James sighed.

"I know how you feel. I can't imagine being stuck for two whole weeks!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well it isn't fun, that's for sure. I can't even get out of bed without help!"

"How do you go to the bathroom?" the Latino questioned.

"Dude, don't even go there." James warned.

"Dogs, get back in the studio for more vocals!" Gustavo yelled from another room.

"I gotta go, James. We'll talk more later. Kendall says to remind you to badger Logan about his blood sugar until we get back." Carlos said smiling at Kendall.

"Will do. See ya, Litos, and tell Kendall I said bye too." James said.

"Alright, bye James, and tell Logie I said hi and bye!" Carlos replied then hung up. James put the phone down next to him as Logan brought a tray with chips, a soda, and a sandwich on it.

"Thanks, Loges, oh and by the way Carlos says hi and bye." James said with a smile. Logan also smiled and sat down with his own tray on the adjacent couch.

"Too bad Kendall and Carlos had to go to the studio today. I don't like it when the four of us are separated." Logan sighed.

"Yeah, me neither, but I guess life sucks sometimes." James shrugged.

"That it does, my friend, that it does." Logan agreed. Once they were done eating Logan did the dishes then sat back down to pick a movie. The two finally agreed on _Jaws_ then Logan made some popcorn for the two of them. When the movie was over, James told Logan to go check his levels. Logan nodded then went upstairs to his room. He checked his levels and gave himself insulin because they were high. He went back down put in _Jaws 2_. About halfway through the movie, the door to the apartment swung open.

"Hey, Katie, how was school?" Logan asked pausing the movie.

"Fine, I guess. Everyone is talking about you guys." Katie replied hanging up her bag then sitting down by the boys.

"I'll bet they are. After all, we are such amazing people." James flashed a smile that made Katie roll her eyes.

"Right, so what you guys doing?" she asked.

"Well, as you can see, James and I are having a _Jaws_ marathon. We are going to watch all four, even the third one." Logan explained.

"The third one's not that bad. I mean, it does have Dennis Quaid." James pointed out.

"True, but the graphics and special effects are awful. The shark looked so fake!"

"Okay, I'm going to go to the park and leave you two to your geek talk about shark movies from the 1970's." Katie said getting up to leave.

"Actually, _Jaws 3D _and _Jaws: The Revenge_ were made in the 80's." James corrected.

"Goodbye!" Katie called back as she exited 2j. Logan and James looked at each other then returned to the movie.

Kendall and Carlos came back halfway through the third movie and joined the other two boys. Logan paused the movie to greet the newcomers.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Logan, how was your day?" Kendall inquired.

"Boring, until we started our _Jaws_ marathon." James answered.

"_Jaws_ is awesome!" Carlos chimed in.

"So how's your blood sugar been today, Logan?" Kendall questioned the raven-haired boy. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"A little high but nothing to worry about. I'll go check it now, Mother Kendall." He smirked then went upstairs to his and Kendall's shared bedroom.

"Well, that was rude." Kendall scoffed then smiled.

"I'll bet he's just ecstatic that his two interrogators are back." James grinned.

"Hey, why do only you two get to be Logie's interrogators?" Carlos whined.

"Don't worry, Litos, since tomorrow Kendall's staying here with me and you'll be with Logan, you can interrogate and badger him all you want." Kendall assured. Carlos perked right up.

"I got this, guys!" he announced.

"Got what?" they suddenly heard Logan ask.

"Nothing!" Carlos answered quickly. Logan raised an eyebrow then looked at Kendall and James. They just shrugged so Logan decided to let it go and get back to the movie. They watched the rest of the third one and finished with the fourth one before Mrs. Knight and Katie came home with dinner. After they ate the guys helped James get ready for bed then the rest of the occupants of the apartment went to their allotted rooms.

"So was it easy taking care of James?" Kendall asked as Logan helped him with his shirt.

"For the most part, although it was hard getting him to the bathroom and I have no idea what we're gonna do if he wants to take a shower tomorrow." Logan replied. He walked over and checked his blood sugar before changing into his pajamas and getting into bed.

"Yeah, that'll be awkward. Maybe I can convince him to wait until it's your day, because I can't necessarily help him with one arm." Kendall said a little too innocently. Logan rolled his eyes.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." he sighed then turned off the light.


	22. The Quest

**hey guys here's a fairly long and funny chapter to start off the week. I just want to give a shoutout to my friend winterschild11 who has been receiving some hate on her AMAZING story Those You Trust. I don't see how we alll just can't encourage eachother in out passions instead of tearing eachother down... anyway I do not own anything, please review, and ENJOY!**

When Logan woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Kendall was not in his bed. He got up to go find his missing friend and found him downstairs asleep in a chair beside the pull out mattress on which James was sleeping. Logan sighed then gently shook Kendall's shoulder.

"Mmm Logan?" Kendall yawned and sat up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what sleeping I'm that position could do to your shoulder? You should be in your bed!" Logan whispered as not to wake the sleeping James.

"Sorry." Kendall mumbled groggily. He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Sorry? That doesn't answer either of my questions!" Logan went after him.

"No, I don't know what sleeping like that could do to my shoulder, happy?" Kendall replied getting a cereal box and bowl down.

"You still didn't answer my question as to why you're down here." Logan pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Have you checked your blood sugar this morning?" Kendall questioned trying to change the subject.

"Kendall…" Logan warned.

"What? I'm just looking after my best friend." Kendall put his hand up defensively.

"No, I haven't checked it this morning because when I woke up my roommate was missing. I will not go check it until you tell me why you were asleep in a chair next to James." Logan replied stubbornly. Kendall stood there for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay, please don't pass out on me. I was…strategizing." Kendall admitted.

"Strategizing? For what?" Logan inquired.

"Well, after our little chat last night I felt the need to devise a strategy on how I'm supposed to help James with one arm." The blonde looked down sheepishly. Logan stood there silently for a moment then started cracking up.

"So what you're saying is, you got up in the middle of the night to come figure out how James is gonna take a shower?" Logan continued laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Kendall said a bit angrily although a smile threatened to form on his face.

"It's hilarious!"

"Whatever just go check your blood sugar before you pass out or something." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm going. Sorry, Kendall, but it is kind of funny. What time did you come down here?" Logan asked as he started making his way to the stairs.

"I don't know, probably around 4:30. What time is it now?"

"7:15." Logan grinned. Kendall made a shooing motion with his right arm and Logan disappeared into the upstairs. Kendall shook his head then returned to the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

After Logan was finished checking his blood sugar, he woke up Carlos and Katie then went back downstairs to eat breakfast. He ate some muffins then made Carlos and Katie breakfast. The two came down a few minutes later and began to eat their cereal.

"Why was Logan cracking up this morning? I could hear it all the way from my room." Katie questioned. Kendall turned red then shook his head at Logan.

"Don't worry about it, Katie Kat, it wasn't even that funny." Logan smiled. Katie raised her eyebrow to question this, but James woke up before she could.

"Morning, everybody." He yawned.

"Morning, James, you get to hang out with Kendall today!" Logan grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" James asked suspiciously.

"Well, when was the last time you took a shower?" Logan inquired.

"The day we went to the doctor and I ended up having to have surgery." James replied.

"That was two days ago." Carlos pointed out.

"How am I supposed to take a shower?" James crossed his arms.

"And that's when I leave. Good luck Kendall, bye guys." Katie said then left for school.

"I'll let you two figure that out because Carlos and I have to go. We'll call and check on you guys in a few hours." Logan smirked.

"Do you have your stuff?" Kendall questioned the raven-haired boy.

"Yes, Mother Kendall, I do. Come on, Litos." Logan rolled his eyes. He and Carlos then exited the apartment.

"So James, do you need anything?" Kendall asked kinda nervously which made James laugh.

"No, I'm good for now. How am I going to take a shower though? I mean, I'm starting to feel disgusting!" James exclaimed making a face.

"Good question. I've been thinking about that, and I have a plan that might just work." Kendall said.

"What kind of plan?" the boys suddenly heard Mrs. Knight. They looked over and saw the mother of the band in the kitchen getting breakfast and coffee.

"Uh, nothing Mom!" Kendall said quickly.

"Kendall Donald Knight…" She warned.

"Don't worry about it, Mama Knight; we were just trying to figure out a way for me to take a shower." James jumped in. Kendall nodded.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? It's not that big of a deal." She chuckled.

"Sorry, Mom, so do you have any ideas?" Kendall asked his mother.

"No, sorry but you boys are on your own. I have to go to the store to restock the pantry. You boys sure do eat a lot." Mrs. Knight smiled and shook her head.

"Well, what do you expect? We're hockey player!" James reminded.

"I guess. So are you boys gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Mom. Like I said, I have a plan." Kendall smiled. Mrs. Knight nodded then left the apartment.

"So what's this plan?" James questioned. Kendall pulled out a pad of paper out from underneath the chair. James raised an eyebrow but Kendall waved him off.

"Okay, so I'll go get your bathrobe then leave the room. You change into that then I out that plastic thingy on your cast. Then, I somehow get you into your wheelchair." Kendall said pointing to stick people he had drawn to illustrate his idea.

"Alright, I'm following so far. Although, how are you going to get me into the wheelchair?" James inquired.

"Uh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Anyway, Once you're in the wheelchair, I will wheel you into the bathroom." Kendall continued then trailed off.

"And then…" James questioned.

"And then, I got nothing." Kendall admitted.

"Okay, well this is gonna be interesting." James sighed. Kendall nodded then went upstairs. He got James' bathrobe and threw it down to him. James, with great difficulty, changed into his robe then called Kendall back down. He put the plastic guard on James' cast then took a step back. "I guess we're at that bridge now." James groaned.

"I guess so. I don't suppose you have any idea as to how in the world we're going to do this?" Kendall chuckled nervously.

"Go get the wheelchair." James instructed. Kendall obeyed and turned it towards James. "Okay, now I am going to try and maneuver my way into it. Just hold it as steady as a one-armed person can."

"Alright, I'll try. Just please don't hurt your leg anymore. I really don't want the wrath of Logan on me!" Kendall directed. James smiled and nodded. He used his arms to turn himself around so his back faced the wheelchair.

"You have it, Kendall?"

"Yeah I got. Easy now." James nodded then gently started pushing himself back. "Easy James, easy." Kendall began to chant. Although he did his best not to show it, he was terrified that James was going to hurt himself even more and that he'd have to call someone to drive them to the hospital.

"I know, Kendall, I know! Gosh, you're starting to sound like Logan!" James returned.

"I do not sound like Logan!" Kendall defended.

"You do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!" the guys were arguing so loudly that they didn't hear the knock on their door. The door swung open and Jo walked in.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Kendall said walking over to his girlfriend.

"JO!? DON'T LOOK AT ME!" James screamed then threw a blanket over his head.

"Well my scene was cut short because Jett apparently has the stomach flu now. But don't even ask me to go on about that. Meanwhile, I knew it was your day to take care of James so I thought I'd come help you. Although when I walk up here I hear arguing and when I open the door I see James in a bathrobe… wanna fill me in?" Jo said looking over at the blanket-covered James.

"Isn't it obvious? James is going to take a shower." Kendall smiled.

"Well, do you guys need any help?" Jo asked.

"NO!" James yelled from underneath the blanket.

"I didn't mean with the showering!" Jo groaned.

"Well what did you mean?" James questioned popping only his head from his blanket.

"I meant with everything OTHER than that kind of stuff. Like things that will be hard for Kendall to do with one arm." Jo explained.

"That would be very helpful. Especially when lunch time comes because it'll be kind of hard to make it without my left arm." Kendall smiled and kiss Jo on the cheek.

"Oh barf!" James said ducking back into hiding.

"Watch it, Diamond. So Jo, you can hang out here or go do whatever while I help handicap here get in the shower." Kendall said.

"Hey, I am NOT handicapped!" James defended.

"Sure you are, buddy. So ready to get started again?"

"Only if Jo doesn't look." James replied sounding like a five-year-old.

"Please, as if I'd want to! I'll wait in the kitchen in case you guys need anything." Jo rolled her eyes then went into the kitchen. James resumed scooting himself until he was at the edge of the bed.

"Okay, so you're SURE you have it?" James questioned.

"I think so, I can't very well hold it with one arm!" Kendall defended.

"Need any help?" Jo called from the kitchen.

"NO!" James immediately answered.

"Oh come on, James, it's not like she can see anything. Besides, you are more than willing to show everyone you're abs!" Kendall reminded. James sighed in defeat.

"Fine, send her in." he mumbled. Kendall flashed a triumphant smile then called his girlfriend in. Jo came over and held the wheelchair firmly while James managed to slide himself completely into the chair.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jo smirked.

"Oh, just go back into the kitchen." James said crossing his arms. Jo laughed then walked back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Jo." Kendall called.

"Okay, Romeo, can we please get back to the task at hand?" James begged. Kendall nodded then wheeled James into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Now what, Einstein?" Kendall questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the leader that comes up with all the plans!" James defended.

"Okay okay, uh… I don't know, I didn't think we'd make it this far to be honest." Kendall chuckled humorlessly.

"Wonderful, even the great and almighty Kendall doesn't know what to do." " James said sarcastically.

"We can do this, James. We just need to figure something out." Kendall assured.

"Well don't even THINK of inviting Jo back in here!" James remarked.

"Trust me, the last thing I want is to have MY girlfriend help me get my best friend in the shower." Kendall returned.

"Good, glad we agree on SOMETHING." James said dramatically.

"Now if we could only think of a way to get you from there to there." Kendall replied pointing form James to the shower.

"Sounds so easy, yet is so hard." James sighed. Suddenly, Kendall got an idea.

"I got it! Wait here!" Kendall said then ran out of the bathroom.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." James mumbled. Kendall came back a couple minutes later with a plastic chair. "Uh Kendall…?" James sent him a questioning look.

"Okay, James, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna rest your leg on this chair to take your shower. The shower head's detachable so you can rinse off with that. Then, I'll come back in and hand your towel and robe. Simple as that." Kendall explained.

"Good plan, but how exactly am I going to get in the shower in the first place?" James inquired.

"That is an excellent question." Kendall sighed.

"Well do you think you could support me long enough for me to get in the shower and put my leg up?" James asked the blonde.

"Yeah, as long as you stay on my right side I could put my arm around your waist… but what are we gonna do about the step?"

"I put my weight on you then go ahead and put my leg on the chair. Then, I carefully hop in and hope I land on my foot." James replied.

"Okay, you ready?" Kendall asked unsteadily.

"I guess so. On three." James said then positioned his good leg. "One." He started.

"Two." Kendall continued.

"Three!" the two boys said simultaneously. James stepped up with his good leg then put his arm around Kendall's right shoulder. Kendall wrapped his good arm around James' waist while James put his other arm on the bathroom counter to steady both of them.

"Okay, well, that didn't end in disaster." James smiled victoriously.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Kendall reminded. The two carefully managed to get to the shower. James gently put his injured leg on the plastic chair Kendall had provided then hopped over the barrier into the shower.

"We did it!" James cheered. He and Kendall exchanged high fives and triumphant yells.

"Okay, well call me when you're done." Kendall told the tall brunette. James saluted him then Kendall pulled the curtain back and left the bathroom. He found Jo waiting for him on the couch in front of the TV and sat down next to her.

"So I'm assuming from the victory cries that you got James in the shower?" Jo smirked.

"It was hard, but we managed to get the job done. He'll probably be in there a while." Kendall replied.

"Then we finally have some alone time." Jo smiled.

"Finally." Kendall repeated then kissed her.

* * *

Logan and Carlos had been dancing all morning and were now taking a break. Carlos, as promised, had reminded Logan to check his blood sugar.

"Did James and Kendall put you up to badgering me about my blood sugar?" Logan questioned as he got out his meter to prick his finger.

"Of course not! I want to help you too!" Carlos defended.

"Sure, speaking of help though, do you think Kendall and James sorted out the shower situation?"

"I don't know, should we call them?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah, we did say we would check on them. I'll call Kendall." Logan announced and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the blonde's number then waited for an answer.

"Hey, Logan." Kendall greeted.

"Hey Kendall, how's it going?"

"Well, for your information, James is in the SHOWER right now." Kendall basically bragged.

"I'm impressed. How'd you get him in there without hurting his leg or your arm?" Logan questioned.

"Pure genius, a plastic chair, and a little help from my amazing girl." Kendall replied smiling at Jo.

"Jo's there?"

"Yeah, Jett got sick so she decided to come spend the day with me and James. She helped us get him from the bed into the wheelchair." He replied.

"Oh, well tell her I said hi."

"I will, so how's your blood sugar today?" Kendall asked the future doctor.

"Kinda low today but again nothing to worry about. Carlos has become the badger now." Logan chuckled.

"Good, tell him I said good job and to keep it up, I REALLY don't want to have to visit the hospital again anytime soon." Kendall smirked.

"Alright, I will. You don't have to worry about me, worry about James and that girlfriend of yours." Logan grinned.

"I will, talk to you later, Loges."

"Yes you will. Bye, Kendall."

"Bye." Kendall hung up then heard James yelling for him. He went in the steamy bathroom and handed James his towel and bathrobe. Kendall helped him back into his wheelchair then took the plastic off of his cast. He wheeled James out of the bathroom and parked him in front of his bed. Jo held the wheelchair steady and James carefully got back into bed.

"Well, that was the most interesting shower I've ever taken." James laughed then shook his wet hair.

"I bet it was. I'll run upstairs and get you some clothes." Kendall said then went upstairs. He came back down with some sweat pants, a t-shirt, and some boxers.

"Uh Kendall, can you lock the door to the apartment?" James asked eyeing the front door. Kendall nodded then clicked the lock before going upstairs with Jo. James carefully pulled his boxers and pants over his cast then pulled on the t-shirt. He called Kendall and Jo back then tossed Kendall his robe.

"Well, now that that adventure's over, how about a movie?" Jo suggested. The two boys agreed then chose _Spider-man _to watch. By the time the movie was over, everyone was ready for lunch. Jo and Kendall (mainly Jo) made mac-and-cheese for the trio then they sat down to eat.

"So James, based on the events of the day so far, who's a better care taker, me or Logan?" Kendall asked the tall brunette. James thought for a moment and sipped his soda.

"I don't know. Other than the whole shower episode, which was impressive, I really can't tell. Although, I gotta give ya some props for the plastic chair idea. That was pretty awesome." James replied.

"Thanks, buddy. Oh by the way, I called Logan while you were in the shower and he was impressed as well. He also said that in our absence Carlos has become the badger." Kendall laughed.

"What do you mean badger?" Jo questioned.

"Well, Jo, Kendall and I have taken upon ourselves the job of nagging, or badgering, Logan about his blood sugar levels. Therefore, we are badgers." James explained.

"I see. Well, Logan is very lucky to have such great friends." Jo smiled. She got the boys' dishes then put them in the dishwasher. The boys and Jo watched movies for the rest of the day until everyone else got home. Mrs. Knight made tacos for dinner and invited Jo to stay for dinner. When everyone was finished eating, Kendall walked Jo home then returned to find everyone gathered around the TV watching a hockey game. Kendall joined them and soon all four boys were yelling and cheering in front of the TV.

"Alright, Katie, time for bed." Mrs. Knight said at about 10:30. Katie groaned then said goodnight to her four brothers then went up to bed. "Don't stay up too late, boys." she instructed then went to bed herself.

"Okay, so I'm curious. How exactly did you get James in the shower?" Carlos asked Kendall and James. The two then told him and Logan about their quest earlier that morning.

"Wow, that was really smart of you, Kendall." Logan praised.

"Thanks, Loges. Anyway, we should probably go to bed now. Litos and I have to go to the studio tomorrow." Kendall announced. The boys helped James get ready for bed then Carlos went to his room and Kendall and Logan to theirs. Logan checked his blood sugar then helped Kendall with his shirt and soon all the boys of Big Time Rush were fast asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	23. Heads up

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I won't be able to post as much as I wat to for a whie. I started school again today and I swim and play travel softball so my life is really hectic. Plus on top of that my laptop is a peice of CRAP so that adds on to it. Sorry if it sounds like I'm making excuses but I will try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for understanding!**


	24. Unexepected Visitors

**Hey guys thanks for understanding and sorry this chapter is short and boring. I just wanted to get something up before the weekend because I'm going on a trip with my friends and won't be able to write. Sorry again but please review any ideas you have and I own nothing!**

The next day was pretty uneventful. James and Logan spent the day watching movies while Kendall and Carlos were at rehearsal. Katie had school and Mrs. Knight decided to use the day to get caught up on laundry. Once everyone got home, they had spaghetti for dinner then they all sat down to watch _Captain America: the First Avenger_. About halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. Logan paused the movie then got up and answered it, expecting it to be Jo or Camille. To his surprise, it was Corker and Allen with their lawyer, Jason Stallings.

"What's going on?" Logan asked then invited the men in.

"We need to talk to you boys. Is this a bad time?" Corker asked.

"Not at all. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

"No, we just need to talk to you guys about the trial against Brian Blackwell." Jason replied.

"What about it?" Kendall inquired.

"Well, the DA wants you guys to testify in court so we can get Blackwell a maximum sentence." Jones replied.

"Okay, Katie, why don't we go upstairs so they can talk." Mrs. Knight suggested then led a reluctant Katie up the stairs. The detectives and lawyer sat down around the boys then Corker pulled out the case file.

"So why do we need to testify? I mean, don't you already have a good enough case against him?" Carlos questioned a bit nervously.

"We do, but what is probably going to happen is that Brian and his lawyer are going to play the insanity card. They'll probably claim that Blackwell was driven insane by the grief of losing his sister and that's what caused him to go after you boys." Jason explained.

"How would that help him?" Kendall asked.

"If they convince the jury that he was not in right in his mind, then he could get off with a lighter sentence or even not guilty by reason of insanity. If that happens, he'll be sent to a mental facility instead of prison." Jones replied.

"But that's not fair! Because of him I have to stay in this bed for two whole weeks and wear this chunk of cement on my leg for who knows how long!" James exclaimed.

"That's why we want you guys to testify against him in court. Tell the jury how this man has hurt you and has kept you from being able to work." Jason replied.

"I guess that makes sense, so what are we supposed to say?" Logan asked.

"Just tell the jury what Blackwell put you through. James, I suggest you mention how complicated your life has become and how you weren't able to get out of bed for two weeks. Kendall, tell everyone how hard your life is with only being able to use one arm. Logan, you'll want to say how hard it was already getting used to having diabetes but it got even harder when he switched your insulin. And Carlos, just tell everyone a little about what happened when you got the transplant then explain the threats and what happened the night he assaulted you." Corker explained.

"So in other words, you want us to be over dramatic like those people on 'Judge Judy'?" Kendall inquired.

"You don't need to go that overboard. We're not expecting you to cry or lash out or anything." Jones assured.

"Good. Oh, do you think they'll try to get Freight Train in trouble for knocking Blackwell out when he saved me?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. After all, it was purely self-defense and I'm not supposed to say this but I probably would have done a lot more than punch him in the face." Corker smiled.

"That's what I said!" Kendall agreed.

"So when is the trial?" Logan inquired.

"The court date is scheduled for September 24th, about three and a half weeks from now." Jason answered.

"Will you be ready to go by then, James?" Jones asked the tall brunette.

"I think so; although, you never know what will happen." He sighed.

"Hopefully everything will go smoothly and that criminal will be put behind bars for good. Until then, you boys get the rest you need and call us if you have any questions."

"We will. Thank you, detectives, Mr. Stallings." Logan said then followed the men to the door then shut it when they left.

"Well, that was interesting." Carlos announced.

"Yeah, well, I kinda knew it was coming. Let's just forget about it for now. We don't have to worry about it for a couple weeks." Logan replied.

"I agree. How about we get back to the movie?" Kendall suggested. The other three agreed and called the girls back down. They finished the movie then played video games until bedtime. Carlos and Logan helped James get ready for bed then Logan helped Kendall with his shirt.

"So are you nervous about the trial?" Kendall questioned as he watched his raven-haired friend check his blood sugar.

"I'm more nervous for Carlos than for me. I mean, I believe he's a little more scared about facing Blackwell than he's letting on. Did you notice how quiet he was during the meeting and the movie? Usually we can't watch any superhero movie, especially Captain America, without him jumping up and getting a pillow shield to quote the movie!"

"You're right; he did seem a little weird. I guess that means we'll find him next to James tomorrow morning." Kendall smiled.

"I guess it does. Anyway, since it's your day tomorrow with James, are you two planning any shower escapades?" Logan smirked.

"We'll see. I think it'll be a little easier since we know what to do now. Plus, my mom can take Jo's place since she's busy tomorrow."

"Sounds good, but when I wake up tomorrow morning, I expect you to be in your bed and NOT downstairs 'strategizing'." Logan warned with a grin.

"Yes, Sir. Night Logan."

"Night Kendall." Logan replied then turned off their light.


	25. Nightmares

**Hey guys thanks for all of you who wished me a great trip (It was VERY fun) and thanks for not bashing the last chapter lol. Here is a cute one with lots of bromance (Because you know I'm a sucker for that stuff ;)). I own nothing and please review and Enjoy!**

_Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall were skating on their favorite pond in Minnesota when all of a sudden, dark clouds covered the horizon._

_ "Looks like a storm is coming, we'd better get out of here." Logan suggested. The four boys started skating back to the bank when all of a sudden, James fell down with a pained cry. Carlos looked over in shock to see that they were all in concert clothes back on stage when James had broken his leg. Carlos watched in horror as Logan and Kendall tried to comfort the hurting boy as the paramedics yanked his leg from the sharp springs. Carlos tried to run to them, but for some reason he couldn't move. He tried to scream at them but he mouth made no sound. All he could do was watch James look at him with pain and betrayal in his eyes. Suddenly, Carlos was back in the hospital courtyard watching Logan tell the injured Kendall to keep holding on. He watched as Kendall grew weaker and weaker and how Logan tried his best to keep him awake. Carlos again tried to run to help, but again his body was denied movement. _

_ "W-why Carlos, w-why won't you h-help me." Kendall rasped out before fainting._

_Carlos was crying really hard now and his surroundings were once again changed. He was now sitting down with his friends and Freight Train and Logan was about to take his insulin. Carlos thought nothing of it first but then realized what was about to happen._

_ "Logan, don't! That's not insulin! Please stop!" Carlos cried. Logan acted as if he couldn't hear Carlos and injected himself in the arm. He then started shaking and throwing up before he passed out and fell to the ground. _

_ "Having fun, Carlitos?" A painfully familiar voice asked the Latino. Carlos opened his eyes and saw that he was now in the alley behind the hospital. Brian was straddling him and playing with the knife in his hand._

_ "P-please. Go away!" Carlos cried. _

_ "Oh, my little Litos, I will never go away. Even if they put me in jail I'll get out one day. And when that day comes, there's not one place in this universe I won't find you. And when I do, I'm taking back what belongs to my sister!" Blackwell hissed with a sadistic smile. He drew back his knife then plunged it into Carlos' chest._

"AH!" Carlos screamed and shot in bed. He was breathing heavily and his dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat. He curled up in a ball with tears running down his cheeks until he heard footsteps running into his room.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly. Carlos looked up and saw him and Kendall looking at him with concerned faces.

"H-he won't g-go away. I h-hurt you guys." Carlos sobbed. Logan immediately sat down beside the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Kendall, will you please go take care of Katie, Mama Knight, and James? I'll take care of Litos here and I'm afraid that James might try to get out of bed to come up here." Logan said softly as he stroked the Latino's hair. Kendall nodded then left the room.

"I'm s-so sorry, L-Logie." Carlos cried into the raven-haired boy's chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Carlos. It was just a dream. Everything's okay." Logan soothed.

"B-but it wasn't a dream. It really happened! Y-you all got hurt and it was all my fault and-"

"Whoa, Carlos. I thought we already established that Blackwell hurting us wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done to prevent it and no one blames you." Logan assured.

"H-he said he was coming for me. A-and that I won't be able to hide from him. He's gonna get me Logie!" Carlos blubbered. Logan's shirt was soaked by now, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the scared, crying boy in his arms.

"Shh it's okay, Litos. The police won't let Blackwell get away. Plus, Kendall, James, and I are going to do whatever it takes to protect you. He won't ever lay another finger on you ever again." Logan promised.

"But you guys already got hurt protecting me! James' leg is all messed up and Kendall can't even use his left arm and you almost died! I don't want you guys getting hurt anymore because of me!"

"Everything's okay though. James will be better within eight weeks, Kendall will regain the use of his shoulder once all the muscle heals, and I'm perfectly fine now. Besides, we all have Freight Train to protect us, and you know how scary he can get." Logan chuckled. His statement caused Carlos to smile a little as he thought of their large protector.

"I guess you're right. It's still pretty scary though."

"I know it is, buddy. Did the detectives coming and telling us we have to testify in court make you nervous?"

"Yeah, I was hoping I would never have to see him again." Carlos sighed.

"I know, us too, but after the trial you never have to see him or think about him ever again." Logan asserted.

"Okay, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Carlos asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I can." Logan smiled.

Kendall came back up fifteen minutes later after convincing James, his mom, and Katie that everything was okay. He looked in the door to Carlos and James' room and smiled at the sight in front of him. Carlos was curled up against Logan's chest, and Logan had his arms wrapped protectively around the Latino. They were both sleeping soundly so Kendall quietly closed the door before returning to his own bed.

The next morning, Logan woke up and saw that Carlos was still sleeping on him. He gently lifted the boy off of him so he could escape the bed. He then went quietly into his bedroom and checked his blood sugar before going downstairs to get the day started.

"Good morning, Logan!" Mrs. Knight said cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Morning, Mama Knight. I hope Carlos didn't scare you too much last night." Logan smiled.

"Yeah, poor thing. I assume he had a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was about Blackwell. Learning that he had to testify in court and see the freak scared him."

"I'll bet it did. I hope that creep gets a triple life sentence for all the pain and stress he's caused you boys." Mrs. Knight shook her head then handed Logan a plate with diabetic-friendly French toast with some turkey bacon. She then went upstairs to get the other boys and Katie up. Logan sat and ate his breakfast then heard the stomping upstairs that Carlos was awake and hungry. Sounding like a heard of wild elephants, Carlos ran down the stairs and got some regular French toast and bacon and sat down next to his friend.

"Morning, Logie!" he said cheerfully stuffing his face.

"Morning, Litos, anymore nightmares?"

"Nope, thanks for sleeping with me. It made me feel a lot better." Carlos smiled.

"Anytime. So you ready for rehearsal?"

"Yep. I hope Kendall is ready for another shower episode with handicap over there." Carlos laughed pointing to the sleeping James.

"I doubt it'll be as interesting as Tuesday. I think they've worked out a system." Logan replied.

"Maybe, but Jo was in their system Tuesday. They're on their own today." Carlos reminded.

"I'm sure it won't take them long to figure it out though. They're pretty smart when they want to be."

"True, but you're still smarter than all three of us put together!" Carlos exclaimed. Logan chuckled a bit then finished his breakfast. He then went upstairs and helped Kendall with his shirt before checking his blood sugar and gathering his stuff.

"So Carlos was dreaming about Blackwell last night?" Kendall asked as he watched Logan put his meter and pen in his bag.

"Yeah, he's scared that Blackwell is gonna come get him. He's okay now though."

"Good. So you ready for another rehearsal?"

"Are you ready for another James shower?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we're basically pros at handicap showers now."

"Dude, just because you did it once with a girl's help, doesn't mean you're pros." Logan laughed.

"That's hurtful." Kendall said with fake hurt in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, Mrs. Dramaqueen, it's almost time for Litos and I to get going." Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall smiled then followed the genius down to where the rest of their family was gathered.

"You guys be careful, okay?" Mrs. Knight said then kissed Logan and Carlos on the cheek.

"We will, bye Mama Knight. Have a good day at school Katie, and good luck, Kendall!" Logan smiled then led the hyperactive Latino out the door before he could give his usual ten minute farewell address to the group of people in the apartment. They went to the lobby where Logan saw Camille and Jo talking.

"Hey, stranger." Camille said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you girls up to today?" Logan asked.

"Well, I have to be at the studio in fifteen minutes." Jo replied.

"I'm actually heading out the door to go on set and shoot some scenes." Camille said when her boyfriend turned to her.

"Cool, Carlos and I probably should get going so Gustavo doesn't explode. We'll see you girls later." Logan said hugging Camille then Jo. The half of Big Time Rush waved one last goodbye to the girls then exited the Palmwoods. They walked ten minutes until they reached Roque Records then entered the doors to the studio. They found Gustavo and Kelly who told them to have a seat in the conference room.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Well boys, Gustavo and I have talked and we've decided to give you guys the rest of the week off." Kelly smiled.

"Really? Why?" Logan questioned.

"Because, Griffin is really starting to crack the whip on the next album, so I need silence to write the required songs. Therefore, I'm kicking you guys out so I can have that silence." Gustavo replied.

"Okay, so we are free to go?" Carlos inquired awkwardly.

"Yes, we will see you two on Monday." Kelly replied.

"Alright, see you Monday." Logan looked at them suspiciously. He and Carlos slowly backed out of the room, half-expecting Gustavo to start yelling at them to get in the booth to do harmonies or go to the dance studio. He remained quiet, however, and as soon as the two boys were out of the room, they screamed for joy and ran out of Roque Records. When they got to 2j, they walked into an interesting sight. James was in his bathrobe for one thing, and Kendall was trying unsuccessfully to get him in the wheelchair.

"You guys need any help?" Logan laughed.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall asked the two new arrivals.

"Gustavo gave us the rest of the week off!" Carlos replied happily.

"Why did he do that?" James inquired.

"He said he needed silence to write more songs for the new album, but I think he was just being nice." Logan said with a grin.

"That was nice of him, but can we talk about this after I get handicap here in the shower?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"I am NOT handicapped!" James exclaimed.

"Sure, buddy, sure. Now let's get you into this wheelchair." Carlos smiled. Logan took the wheel chair form Kendall while Carlos helped the injured boy into the seat. Logan wheeled James into the bathroom where Kendall had already set up the plastic chair. Carlos and Logan helped James in then exited the bathroom with Kendall.

"Well that was a lot easier than it was Tuesday." Kendall said as the trio sat down.

"Everything's easier when the four of us are together!" Carlos reminded cheerfully.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Litos." Logan smiled. When James was done Kendall ran upstairs to get his clothes while Logan and Carlos handed him his towel and robe then helped back into the wheelchair. Once James was changed, Logan made sandwiches for everyone.

"Where'd Mama Knight go?" Carlos asked.

"She left to go read in the park when I told her James was gonna take a shower." Kendall replied.

"I can't say I blame her." Logan smirked.

"So how was your shower, James?" Carlos questioned the tall brunette.

"A lot easier than Tuesday's, I can tell ya that." James replied. Once everyone was done with lunch Logan cleaned the dishes then put _Ironman_ in for them to watch. Mrs. Knight and Katie were home by the time the movie was over and dinner was ready by the end of the sequel. After dinner, the boys and Katie played video games and watched more movies until Mrs. Knight ordered them to bed.

"I swear by the end of my time stuck in bed I will have watched every movie there is." James sighed.

"I know, but that's just part of it, buddy." Kendall said sympathetically as he, Carlos, and Logan, helped James get ready for bed.

"Guys? Could we maybe all sleep down here tonight?" Carlos asked sheepishly.

"Of course we can, buddy. You and I can go get the air mattresses and we'll have a sleepover down here." Logan smiled. He and Carlos got the air mattresses and blew them up and Mrs. Knight gave them some sheets. Logan made sure his blood sugar was good then the four boys got comfortable.

"Thanks, guys, I just didn't want to be alone." Carlos said gratefully. Kendall grinned at the Latino.

"Don't worry, Carlos, as long as we're alive you'll never be alone."


	26. Bully

**hey guys here's a kinda dramtic chapter but it's short sorry its all i had time for... oh and by the way my new story Change is Hard is up so check it out ;) so please review and enjoy! oh and i own nothing but y'all already know that.**

All four boys slept in until 10:30 the next day. Logan, as usual, was the first to wake up among the guys. He checked his blood sugar then went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After he ate some cereal he decided to let the guys sleep and go to the park. He went upstairs and changed then wrote a note and put it on the fridge. The raven-haired boy then walked down to the lobby then out to the park.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally come out of his nest." Logan cringed at the painfully familiar voice. He turned around and saw none other than Peter Stevens, the biggest jerk at the Palmwoods. He was an actor and stunt person who usually played murderers on cop shows. For some reason, he loved to pick on Logan, although he usually stayed away from him when his three hockey playing best friends were around.

"What do you want, Peter?" Logan groaned. He had had enough problems the past couple weeks, and he really didn't want to add Peter to the list.

"Well, Mitchell, I've just missed you. I mean, I haven't been seeing you around. Is it because you're ashamed of your disease?" Peter taunted. Logan knew the bully wanted to fight, but he had no intention of getting into one. Besides, although Logan was pretty toned since Gustavo made them work out, he would never be able to stand a chance against the 6'5, 190lb body builder. Logan turned to walk away but Peter shoved him into a tree.

"I don't want any trouble. Just let me go." Logan pleaded with his anger along with fear rising.

"You may not, but it's been way too long since I've had any real fun. It's pretty hard to find you not with your hockey head friends."

"Dude, what's your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone, in case you didn't know my friends and I kinda have bigger things to worry about than jerks like you." Logan fumed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Some dude tried to kill your little Mexican friend. Too bad he failed." Peter said smugly. That's when Logan lost it. He kicked Peter in the stomach then punched him in the face. Peter quickly recovered, however, and punched Logan so hard in the side of the head he saw stars and fell to the ground. Logan kicked out again but Peter jumped to the side and avoided the blow. He then proceeded to kick the crap out of Logan who was trying to regain his ground. Suddenly, a great dark force yanked Peter away from Logan and slammed him into the same tree Logan was pinned to moments before.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Peter asked trying to sound intimidating although fear invaded his voice.

"My problem is you're beating on one of my boys, and I DON'T appreciate that. He's had to go through a lot of crap in the past couple weeks and I'm not about to let him go through anymore. Are we clear?" Freight Train hissed. Peter nodded frightfully then Freight Train shoved him to the ground. "Now leave, before I lose my temper." Peter's eyes widened then he scrambled to his feet and ran away. Freight Train then turned his attention to the beaten boy on the ground.

"Th-thanks Freight Train." Logan smiled weakly. His eye was already beginning to blacken, and blood was dripping from his nose and busted lip.

"Can't I turn away for five minutes without you guys getting hurt?" Freight Train sighed and pulled Logan to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I might have a few bruised ribs but I don't think anything's broken and I'm pretty sure I don't have a concussion." Logan replied.

"Okay, let's go get you cleaned up." Freight Train announced then scooped Logan up onto his back.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, you know." Logan complained.

"I know, but I don't wanting you tripping or something and getting hurt more. I'm tired off you guys getting hurt." Freight Train asserted.

"You and me both." The two made their way back to 2j and walked in to find James and Carlos were still sleeping. Kendall was in the kitchen trying to make himself breakfast but dropped his bowl when he saw Logan and Freight Train.

"Oh my gosh Logan what happened to you!?" Kendall exclaimed.

"I found him being beaten up by this guy in the park." Freight Train answered.

"Hey, I got a few good hits in!" Logan interjected weakly.

"Let me guess: Peter Stevens?" Kendall sighed as he got a washcloth and wet it. Freight Train led Logan to the couch and sat him down. Kendall came over and gently started cleaning Logan's face. He winced in pain whenever Kendall touched his nose or lip but he stayed quiet long enough for his face to be cleaned. Freight Train then got some ice for Logan's black eye and had him press it against the ever growing bruise. James and Carlos woke up from all the commotion and immediately demanded to know what happened to Logan.

"Man, I hate that guy." Carlos groaned.

"He's lucky I'm stuck in this bed or else I'd go teach him to mess with my brother." James fumed.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm fine. Plus, Freight Train here already scared the crap out of him." Logan returned smiling at the massive man.

"Just doing my job; although my job would be a lot easier if you guys were all wrapped in bubble wrap." Freight Train shook his head.

"Yeah but then we wouldn't be able to have as much fun!" Carlos reminded.

"Maybe, but still, can you guys not get injured anymore?"

"We'll try, but we make no promises." Kendall smirked.

"So are you sure you're okay Logan? You're not going to pass out on us or anything?" James questioned the raven-haired boy.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm probably gonna be pretty sore for a couple days though." Logan responded.

"Good, now about some brunch?" Kendall suggested. James and Carlos nodded vigorously. "What about you, FT?"

"I'm good I ate before I came. Thanks though."

"Logan?"

"I already ate too. I probably need to check my blood sugar though." Logan replied then got his pack. He took out his meter and pricked his finger to check his blood sugar.

"Logie, I've always been curious. Does it hurt when you prick your finger so many times?" Carlos asked curiously.

"It doesn't hurt much as long as I don't do the same finger too many times in a row. Plus, you get used to it after a while." Logan replied taking out his insulin pen.

"Does the insulin needle thingy hurt?" Carlos inquired.

"Nope, I can hardly even feel it." Logan put away his stuff and went to help Kendall make the food.

"Yay mac and cheese!" Carlos and James cheered as Logan served them the cheesy pasta. They inhaled it quickly then turned the TV on "Songebob" while Logan did the dishes.

"Dude, come sit down. You were just in a fight and need to rest." Kendall ordered. Logan sighed then came and sat down next to his friend.

"I really did get some good hits in. In fact, I threw the first punch." Logan crossed his arms.

"You did? Dude you never start the fight!" James exclaimed.

"He provoked me! He said some… stuff." Logan defended.

"What kind of stuff?" Freight Train questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Do I have to say it?" Logan whined.

"YES!" his three friends responded.

"Fine, well for one thing he said I was diseased but that's not what made me crack. He said, and I quote, 'I almost forgot. Some dude tried to kill your little Mexican friend. Too bad he failed.' That's when I couldn't take anymore." Logan said through gritted teeth.

"I don't blame you at all." Kendall said equally angry.

"I am not Mexican!" Carlos said trying to ignore the last part of the sentence.

"We know you aren't, buddy. Peter is just a jerk." James assured.

"I know he is, but why do people have to be so mean? I mean, first Blackwell, now Peter. When will it end?" Carlos sighed.

"I don't know, Carlos, but at least we're all okay and together." Kendall reminded.

"Yeah, so how about we change the subject and watch a movie?" Logan suggested. The other three agreed so Logan inserted _The incredible Hulk_ into the DVD player and everyone sat back and watched the movie. When it was over, the boys and Freight Train played the Wii until Mrs. Knight and Katie got home. Mrs. Knight immediately noticed Logan's wounds and preceded to make sure he was properly treated and mothered.

"Dang, why can't you guys get a break from all this?" Katie groaned.

"I wish I knew, baby sister, I wish I knew." Kendall sighed. Freight Train reluctantly left later that night and all the boys turned in early.

"So you're really okay?" Kendall asked Logan as they changed into their pj's.

"Kendall, for the millionth time, I'm fine." Logan groaned as he checked his blood sugar.

"Okay, I just hate that you've already had to deal with so much then an idiot like Peter had to come make things even worse."

"I know, but I'll be fine in a few days. Besides, I didn't go through any of this alone. You're the one who got shot." Logan reminded.

"That was nothing. I think James got the worst of it." Kendall waved off.

"Yeah, although all three of you were hit pretty hard. I actually got off pretty easy through this whole ordeal." Logan said smugly.

"True, other than you know, going comatose for like eighteen hours." Kendall smirked getting into his bed.

"I needed a nap by then anyway. Goodnight Kendall."

"Night Logan."


	27. Beach Date

**hey everyone thanks again for being so patient with me ;) and again if you haven't checked out Change is Hard by yours truly, please do! so anyway, this chapter has a lot of Lomille in it but no worries nothing smutty just fluffy and cute lol. Hope you enjoy and you I'm forced to say that I don't own BTR or anything else so yeah... don't forget to review!**

The next week went on without any more incidents. Logan was now driving his three friends to the hospital for Kendall and James' doctor's appointment. Logan signed them in and fifteen minutes later they were led back into the room where Dr. Peters was waiting for them.

"How are you boys doing today?" he asked politely.

"We're all doing pretty well." Logan replied.

"Glad to hear that. So who's first?" Dr. Peters questioned. Kendall stood up and Logan helped him get his shirt off. Dr. Peters examined Kendall's shoulder carefully and asked him to move it as far as he could. Kendall was able to move it a couple inches more than last time but still couldn't even move it a foot without pain. "Well, it's getting there. I think it's time you start physical therapy and get those muscles loosening. They're pretty tensed right now from the lack of movement." He explained then made Kendall an appointment for him to go to physical therapy the following week. He then moved on to James. "How is your leg doing? Is it any better?"

"Much better than a couple weeks ago. I think the surgery did the trick." James smiled.

"Sounds good, but I'd still like to get some x-rays and see how far the healing is coming along." Dr. Peters announced. James nodded then followed the doctor out the door. The two came back fifteen minutes later and James had a relieved smile on his face. "James' fractures are beginning to heal quite nicely. He can be out of bed as long as he doesn't put too much strain on his leg and he uses his crutches." Dr. Peters informed happily.

"How much longer until he gets his cast off?" Carlos asked.

"I'd say four to six more weeks. I want him to come here three weeks from now so I can monitor his progress." The doctor replied.

"Will do. Thanks, Doc." Logan said shaking Dr. Peters' hand. The other three boys mimicked his action then the four members of Big Time Rush left the hospital.

"Well, none of us is bedridden anymore, so I'd say this was a very successful trip." Kendall said as Logan pulled out of the parking lot.

"I agree. I'm so glad I won't need you guys' help to take a shower anymore!" James sighed in relief.

"Trust me, James, so are we." Logan said smugly.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Carlos asked his friends.

"I want to go to the pool!" James answered quickly making his friends laugh. "What? I haven't sun bathed in like two weeks! Pretty soon I'll be as pale as Logan!"

"Mean!" the raven haired boy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Loges, but you are kinda pale." Carlos pointed out.

"That's because I don't want to get skin cancer!" Logan defended.

"Okay please save us the lecture! James can go to the pool and destroy all the skin cells he wants. Meanwhile, I'm going to hang out with Jo today. No offense, but I kinda need a break from you guys. But don't worry, Logan, I'll text you every couple of hours to make sure you're checking your blood sugar." Kendall smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I think I'll go hang out with my own girlfriend today." Logan said thoughtfully.

"So then I guess it's just you and me, Litos." James said elbowing the Latino playfully.

"Sounds great. I don't know what we're gonna do, but it's gonna be totally irresponsible!" Carlos smiled and high fived James.

"Please do not hurt yourselves anymore! I'm tired of the hospital and have no intention to revisit it any time soon. Got it?" Logan stressed.

"Got it." James and Carlos repeated sadly.

The boys arrived back at the Palmwoods and went their separate ways. Mrs. Knight left them a note saying that she was at the gym, and Katie said she was going to the convenience store down the street to play a video game.

James and Carlos claimed the pool so Kendall took Jo to the park for a picnic lunch. Logan met up with Camille and they decided to go get some lunch then go to the beach. Kendall kept his promise about making sure Logan checked his blood sugar which made Camille crack up. After Logan checked his blood sugar after lunch, they drove to the beach. To their pleasant surprise, there were very few people other than them. Logan and Camille set up their beach chairs then raced each other to the ocean. They splashed each other and played around in the water until their fingers were wrinkled. The couple then got out of the water and walked along the beach holding hands.

"This is nice." Logan sighed.

"I agree. Having Big Time Rush withdrawals yet?" Camille joked.

"Nope, just me and my girl." Logan said playfully kissing Camille's cheek.

"I've missed you." Camille admitted sheepishly.

"I've missed you too, but lately keeping the guys alive has become a full time job." Logan chuckled.

"What about you? Don't think I don't know about your little fight last week." Camille arched an eyebrow at the raven-haired boy.

"Hey, he provoked me! Plus, I did get a few good hits in." Logan defended.

"I know; I'm not mad. I would've done the same thing if not more. I just wish life would be a little easier on you guys. I mean, the past month has hit you and the guys pretty hard." Camille sighed.

"I know, but it has brought us all closer together." Logan said optimistically then put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and brought her in closer.

"True, but still…" Camille trailed off.

"It's still hard, I know, but things are slowly but surely getting back to normal." Logan smiled.

"Or at least what you guys call normal. So how is Carlos doing with the trial?" Camille asked.

"He sometimes has nightmares. I think he's pretty scared about facing the freak Blackwell again." Logan replied sadly.

"I guess I would be too if some dude hurt my best friends then tried to cut out my liver." Camille responded.

"Yeah, but I think he'll be fine. If we can just get through it."

"You guys will. You're too stubborn not to." Camille smirked.

"Oh, stubborn huh? Let's see how you like this." Logan said then scooped Camille up onto his back. He ran into the water then threw her into the ocean.

"So you wanna play hardball, huh? I can do that." Camille smiled evilly then did one of her famous Logan tackles, sending them both into the salty water. They both surfaced laughing.

"Okay, okay. Truce?" Logan asked holding out his hand.

"Let me think about that… Nope!" Camille said grabbing Logan's outstretched hand and pulling him underwater. Logan didn't get up this time, however, and Camille started to get a little worried. "Uh, Logan?" she said a bit nervously. She went over to his still body and rolled him over. His eyes were closed and his breathes were short and raspy. "Logan, are you okay?" Camille asked starting to freak out. She shook his shoulders. Nothing. "Logan, wake up!" Camille pleaded. She was about to go call for help when she heard snickering. She looked down and saw the raven-haired boy beginning to crack up.

"I think I may need mouth to mouth resuscitation." Logan laughed in between fake coughs.

"Dude, so not cool! You scared me to death!" Camille exclaimed dropping the boy.

"Hey, you're the one who rejected my offer of truce. Plus, you're not the only one in this relationship who can act." Logan defended with a smile then stood up to meet the girl face to face.

"You've certainly proved that. I thought you were dying!"

"Maybe I am. You may want to give me mouth to mouth, just to be on the safe side." Logan smirked pulling his girlfriend in.

"I'm so going to get you back for this." Camille threatened then allowed Logan to pull her into a kiss. Once the couple had had enough for the day, they packed up their stuff and drove back to the Palmwoods. Logan walked Camille to her apartment.

"I had a lot of fun today." Camille smiled as she got her apartment keys out.

"Me too, you're really good at mouth to mouth." Logan said smugly.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from a fine future doctor such as yourself." Camille smirked.

"You're very welcome. So I'll text you later tonight."

"Alright, bye Logan."

"Bye Cam." The couple hugged then Camille kissed Logan on the cheek. The boy then walked to his own apartment and entered grinning ear to ear.

"Someone looks like they've had a great day." James observed. He, Carlos, and Kendall were sitting at the table describing their days to each other.

"Camille and I had the best beach date ever." Logan smiled broadly then joined his friends.

"Great! Carlos and James were just telling me about their day." Kendall said gesturing to the two boys.

"It was awesome! First, everyone- including the Jennifers- wanted to sign James' cast, then James sat in the chair and threw the football for me to catch while I jumped off the balcony. It was so fun!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Glad to hear that, Litos. So how was your date with Jo?" Logan asked the dirty blonde boy sitting next to him.

"It was great. We had one of those girly picnics she loves then we played Frisbee and played checkers." Kendall replied happily.

"And how was playing Frisbee with one arm?" Logan questioned curiously.

"Kinda interesting at first, but I adjusted pretty quickly. So tell me more about the beach with Camille." He instructed. Logan told his friends all about his day and ended with his fake death.

"Dude, you do realize she's going to get you back, right?" James reminded.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Logan shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad we all had fun days, because now the boys are back together!" Carlos exclaimed. The boys hooted in agreement then went into the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was making fish sticks for "Fish Stick Friday." Katie came in just in time for dinner and the Big Time Rush family sat down and ate. After dinner, they played _Call of Duty: Black Ops II _for a couple hours until Kendall got too frustrated playing one handedly and quit. Logan ran and checked his blood sugar then the boys put on the hockey game and watched the Wilds play the Maple Leaves. The Wilds ended up winning 3-1 which put the boys in a good mood for bed. Carlos decided to sleep downstairs with James so Kendall and Logan said goodnight to everyone then went upstairs to their shared bedroom.

"Today really was great." Logan sighed happily as he checked his blood sugar.

"I agree. I'm especially glad we won't have to help James take a shower anymore." Kendall chuckled changing his pant. Logan helped him with his shirt then the two boys snuggled into their own beds.

"Goodnight, Logan." Kendall yawned.

"Night." Logan replied then turned off the light. He then just lay there looking up at the ceiling. He smiled as he thought about his day with Camille. It was so nice to have a day away from all the things happening in his and his friends' lives. His mind drifted to everything that had happened in the past month. Him getting diagnosed, then the whole series of injuries caused by Blackwell, then James having to have another surgery, and then to the oncoming trial. Logan was a bit nervous how Carlos would handle seeing the creep again. Also, he hoped that he wouldn't have to hold Kendall and possibly James back to keep them from running up and killing the guy. The two definitely had tempers, and despite their injuries could still fight if the needed to. Logan prayed that wouldn't be the case, though, and soon he allowed sleep to slowly overtake his tired body.


	28. Trouble in an Elevator

**hey guys this chapter is dedicated to a guest reviewer who went by the name of huge fan who pointed out that I have traveled away from the plot of Logan's diabetes... thanks for the advice! I really appreciate any constructive critism anyone may have. Anyway, I own nothing and enjoy!**

The next morning after breakfast the four boys went down to the pool. Kendall and Logan played volleyball while Carlos and James played with the football. They sang a couple songs with Guitar Dude then hung out by the pool until it was time for lunch.

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you up in a minute." Logan told his friends when he saw Camille walking towards him.

"Alright, buddy, don't take too long though." Kendall warned patting his friend on the shoulder. The other three boys then left and Logan greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey, Cam." Logan greeted kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, I just wanted to say a quick hi before I have to go on set and become Mila." Camille replied perfectly inserting her Russian accent she knew Logan loved.

"Well, have fun, and don't forget you might not make it back." Logan teased. Camille pulled him into a long kiss then slapped him and walked away. "My girl." Logan shook his head fondly. He then went back into the lobby and pressed the up button on the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the number that would take him up to his apartment. Suddenly, the elevator stopped in between floors. The lights went dim which told Logan the elevator had broken down.

"Great, just perfect." Logan sighed. It had been hours since he had eaten and his blood sugar was probably getting low. Logan took out his meter and checked his blood sugar. 125. "Not too bad," he thought. Although, the future doctor also knew that if he didn't get out of that elevator soon, he was in big time trouble.

* * *

Kendall, James, and Carlos had just finished making and eating their lunch when they noticed that Logan was still gone.

"Has anyone seen Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I haven't seen him since we left him with Camille." James replied.

"Maybe he just went out with her." Carlos offered.

"Maybe, but wouldn't he call or text and tell us?" Kendall waivered.

"Dude, it's Logan and Camille. Who knows what they're doing!" James reminded.

"True, I'll just call him and make sure." Kendall said taking out his phone. He dialed the raven-haired boy's number but it went straight to voice mail.

"Try Camille." Carlos suggested. Kendall called the actress but got the same result.

"Well if Logan's not answering, AND Camille's not answering, maybe they are doing something and want to be left alone." James said smugly.

"Probably, but if Logan doesn't eat lunch his blood sugar will get really low." Kendall persisted.

"Kendall, Logan's the future doctor, I'm pretty sure he'll remember to eat. Now you need to stop acting like a paranoid mother before I'm forced to take your man card away like James." Carlos warned smirking at the tall brunette.

"Dude, I thought we were done with that!" James whined.

"Sorry, Jamie, I couldn't resist. But seriously, Kendall, you're just being paranoid. This isn't the first time Logan and Camille have gone off and done something without telling us first." Carlos pointed out.

"I know, I guess you guys are right. I'm starting to turn into my mother!" Kendall shrieked.

"It's okay, Kendall, there's a cure. It's called violent video games!" James declared. The three boys then raced (or James tried to race with crutches) to their orange couch and put in a violent zombie slaying game, the poor raven-haired boy put into the back of their minds.

* * *

Logan was in deep trouble. His phone was dead, he was stuck in an elevator, and his blood sugar was getting pretty low. What was taking Bitters so long to get the elevator fixed? Did anyone even know he was in there? Logan doubted it. There weren't any cameras in the elevator, so there was no way anyone would know that he was trapped. Logan was starting to feel a little dizzy, so he sat down and laid his head against the wall.

"This is really bad." He groaned. He was starving, he had a really bad headache, and recently Logan found that he was sweating. All of those are symptoms of hypoglycemia. He checked his blood sugar again. 107. Pretty low, but not exactly dangerous yet. He checked his bag to see if he had any food or anything but found nothing. Logan slapped himself for not being prepared for situations like this. He had some glucose pills in the kitchen of the apartment, but they weren't doing him a lot of good there. Logan promised that if he ever got out of that stupid elevator he would start carrying them along with some crackers or something. He was starting to get a little pale now and he was starting to get shaky.

"Great, more signs of hypoglycemia." Logan groaned as he also added drowsiness to his growing list of symptoms. He wanted to go to sleep, but he knew that that would not be a good thing to do. So instead, he put his head on his knees and hoped his friends found him soon.

* * *

Kendall, James, and Carlos were about to kill the king zombie when Kendall's phone rang. He paused the game and picked up his phone and pressed the answer key.

"Hey Kendall, sorry I missed your call earlier I was in the middle of a scene. What's up?" Camille answered.

"Wait, you're filming today? Is Logan with you?" Kendall asked starting to get worried. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something was really wrong.

"No, I haven't seen him since the pool earlier. Is something wrong?" Camille demanded.

"No, I'm sure everything's fine. You just go back to your filming and we'll call you when we find him."

"Alright, you'd better. See ya."

"See ya, Cam." Kendall hung up and looked at his friends.

"If Logan's not with Camille, and if he's not with us, then where the heck is he?" James questioned also getting worried.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out. Come one, Litos, let's go get out friend." Kendall said. The Latino nodded then jumped up to follow the dirty blond.

"I'm coming too!" James announced reaching for his crutches.

"No you're not. You need to stay here in case Logan comes back and plus you'd only slow us down with that leg of yours." Kendall smiled sympathetically then left with Carlos to search for Logan. The elevator was out of order so the two boys took the stairs down to the lobby. They searched the pool and the park but there was no sign of the raven-haired boy.

"I'm really starting to get scared, Kendall. Where is he?" Carlos whimpered.

"We'll find him, Litos. Let's ask Budda Bob and Bitters if they've seen him." Kendall said pointing to the two men gathered at the elevator. "Have you two seen Logan?" he asked.

"No, sorry boys." Budda Bob replied.

"Now please leave. The elevator is stuck between floors one and two and we're trying to fix it." Bitters groaned.

"How long has the elevator been broken?" Carlos asked.

"About an hour." Bitters answered. Kendall and Carlos stepped back for a second.

"Kendall, you don't think that Logan is trapped in the elevator, do you?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"It may just be a coincidence, buddy." Kendall smiled, although he was starting to get really freaked out. What are the chances that the elevator breaks down the exact time Logan goes missing and the two not be connected? "Budda Bob, when do you think the elevator will be fixed?" Kendall asked desperately.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, why?" the janitor asked noticing the distraught faces the boys were wearing.

"Well, there's a possibility that Logan is stuck in there and probably dying from low blood sugar." Carlos answered nervously.

"Oh, well that's not good. Don't worry, boys, I got this. Just go wait upstairs and the elevator should be up there shortly." Budda Bob announced. The boys nodded then ran upstairs and waited at the elevator, hoping that their friend was okay.

* * *

One hour. That's how long Logan had been stuck in the elevator with growing hypoglycemia. He didn't even bother checking his blood sugar anymore because he knew the number wouldn't be pretty and there was nothing he could do about it. He now had to fight to stay awake, and that scared him. What if he died in that elevator? Logan knew that he was being over dramatic, but that still didn't stop him from worrying. He REALLY didn't want to have to be hospitalized because of his diabetes again. Why couldn't life just leave him and his friends alone? Just when Logan thought he couldn't stay awake any longer, the elevator moved. Logan sat up a bit, thinking he had imagined it. But then the elevator moved again, and again, until the raven-haired boy found himself ascending to the second floor. Logan could've cried in relief, but he didn't have the energy. All he could do was half sit, half lay there. The doors flew open and Logan could see two blurry figures standing in the doorway calling his name. They rushed to his side and Logan finally recognized the two people.

"Ken'll" Logan slurred weakly.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. Carlos is here too. We're gonna get you out of here now." Kendall informed him. He nodded at Carlos who then scooped up Logan and carried him bridal style while Kendall grabbed Logan's stuff. The boys made their way to 2j and walked in to a very worried James.

"Guys? What happened?" his eyes widened when he saw Logan's condition.

"He was stuck in the elevator for an hour." Carlos replied then gently laid Logan on the couch.

"Logan, what do we need to do?" Kendall asked shaking the boy's shoulder gently.

"Pills… on counter." Logan replied groggily. Kendall nodded then Carlos ran into the kitchen and found the needed pills. He got some juice and brought them to Logan. Logan managed to swallow the pills and relaxed.

"What now? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kendall asked in a concerned voice.

"No, I'm fine. The pills will raise my glucose. I would like to take a nap though." Logan said childishly.

"Okay, buddy, I'll wake you up in a couple hours so you can eat something. Shouldn't you check your blood sugar before you fall asleep though?" Kendall pointed out. Logan nodded then lazily got his stuff and checked his blood sugar. It was up to 115 now which was already an improvement.

"I'm good. Can I sleep now?" Logan begged.

"Sure buddy, let's get you up to bed." Carlos said lifting his friend. He carried him to bed and tucked him in. Logan was asleep before Carlos even left the room. "Sweet dreams, Logie." Carlos smiled then turned off the light and shut the door. He went back downstairs and rejoined his friends.

"I'd better call Camille and tell her we found Logan." Kendall remembered then called the actress. He assured her that he was okay and told her she could come by after she was done filming. Katie came in five minutes later and immediately noticed the absence of the young genius.

"Where's Logan?" she asked.

"He's asleep in his bed." James replied.

"Why?" Katie crossed her arms knowing the boys weren't giving her the full story.

"Well, baby sister, he kinda got stuck in an elevator for an hour and almost passed out from low blood sugar. He's fine now though, he was just tired." Kendall explained.

"Wow, maybe Freight Train was right about wrapping you guys in bubble wrap." Katie sighed and sat down next to her brother.

"This was a complete accident though. No one caused it and it's no one's fault, just bad luck." Carlos shrugged.

"You guys sure have had a lot of bad luck lately." Katie muttered.

"I know but at least we're all okay now. So where's Mom?" Kendall asked his little sister.

"She's in the park reading her romance novel. Should we call her and tell her what happened?"

"Nah, everything's under control and if we call her now she'll come running back here." James pointed out.

"Good point, there's nothing she can do for Logan except let him sleep anyway. We can tell her when she gets back. So what do you guys want to do now?" Carlos asked the group.

"Well, I'm done playing video games for the day, too frustrating." Kendall sighed.

"Hey, you did pretty well at slaying zombies today." James reminded.

"Yeah, but it's still hard to do anything with one arm. How about we watch TV?" Kendall suggested. Everyone agreed so Katie turned the TV to a "Psych" marathon. After two episodes Kendall got up and made Logan some late lunch. He made Logan a PB&J sandwich and poured him some juice then asked Carlos to come help him carry it to Logan's room since it was a commercial. Carlos quietly opened the door then set the food on the nightstand.

"Logie, time to wake up buddy." Carlos said gently shaking the boy's shoulder. Logan groaned and lazily opened his eyes.

"We brought you some lunch." Kendall smiled pointing to the food.

"Although considering it's 3:30 I'd call in linner or dunch." Carlos said thoughtfully. Logan chuckled.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it." Logan grinned.

"No problem. When you're done eating you can either go back to sleep or there's a 'Psych' marathon on downstairs if you want to come watch it with us. Camille's also coming by later." Kendall told his friend.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see how I feel after I eat." Logan replied. The other two boys nodded then went back downstairs. Logan ate the food his friends made him then checked his blood sugar. Thankfully, it was back to normal so he decided to go back downstairs to join his friends.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, glad you decided to join us." James smiled. Logan rolled his eyes then sat in between him and Kendall. They watched two more episodes then was interrupted this time by Mrs. Knight walking in. The boys told her about the whole elevator incident and Logan assured her that he was okay.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" she shook her head then went in the kitchen to start making dinner. Camille also joined the group a little later and stayed for dinner. Afterwards, the party gathered on the couch and put _Hunger Games _in to watch. Logan fell asleep halfway through the movie with his head on Camille's shoulder. After the movie was over, Camille gently lifted Logan's shoulder and got up.

"He's still pretty exhausted." Kendall smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I'm gonna head out though. Tell Logan I'll talk to him tomorrow." Camille said then left the apartment.

"I'll take him to bed." Carlos volunteered scooping up the raven-haired boy.

"When you get up there, wake him so he can check his blood sugar." Kendall instructed. Carlos nodded and carried Logan up the stairs into his and Kendall's shared room. He gently laid him in the bed then shook his shoulder.

"Ca'los?" Logan slurred sleepily.

"Yeah, buddy. Kendall says you need to check your blood sugar before you go to sleep." Carlos smiled sympathetically then handed Logan his bag. Logan nodded with a yawn and checked his blood sugar. It was normal so Logan put up his stuff and collapsed back into his bed. Carlos pulled the covers up over his friend then left the room to go back downstairs.

"Are we good?" James asked the Latino.

"Yeah, we're good."


	29. The Trial

**hey guys sorry it's been so long I have had MAJOR writer's block with this story. Anyway, I think this story will be ending within the next chapter or two because A) I've run out of ideas and B) I want to focus on Change is Hard (If you havent read that, PLEASE DO AND REVIEW!) I'll save the sappy 'i've loved writing this story so much' speech for next chapter. But the story's not over yet! Enjoy this dramatic story and I don't own anything and please enjoy!**

The next two weeks were pretty uneventful. Kendall started physical therapy with his shoulder, and James' leg was finally beginning to heal. Now, it was the date they all, especially Carlos, had been dreading. September 24, the day of the trial.

"Boys, we'd better get going or else we'll be late!" Mrs. Knight called. James finally hobbled out of the bathroom while the other three came sliding down the swirly slide all wearing tuxedos.

"Well, this is it. Are you ready for this, Carlos?" Logan asked as he got his meter and insulin pen and gave it to Mrs. Knight to put in her purse.

"I guess; I don't really have much of a choice." The Latino sighed.

"I know, buddy, but trust me. If that freak excuse for a human being threatens you, we're leaving. Period." Kendall promised.

"I'll be fine, so where's Katie?" Carlos asked to change the subject.

"She is hanging out with Tyler in the park. The last thing I want to do is let that girl near a court room." Mrs. Knight smiled and shook her head. Her and the boys then made their way downstairs then out to her car. Everyone piled in then Mrs. Knight pulled out of the parking lot and started driving towards the courthouse. They arrived twenty minutes later and met up with Jason and Freight Train in front of the courthouse.

"You boys ready for this?" the lawyer asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." James replied. The boys were then ushered inside and out in a private room so they weren't bombarded by the paparazzi.

"Okay, boys, just remember what we talked about. Emphasize how Blackwell has hurt you physically as well as emotionally. Oh, and I should probably warn you guys about Blackwell's lawyer. His name is George Thomas, and he is very manipulative. I have no doubt he has done research on you guys and will do anything he can to invalidate your testimonies. " Jason warned.

"Can he do that?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I highly doubt that he'll be able to get really far with that though. Our case is very rock solid and there's not much even George Thomas can do to get Blackwell out of this one." Jason assured.

"So who is going first?" Kendall asked.

"Well, since we are the plaintiff we get to go first. I'll call each one of you to the stand then you'll talk about what Blackwell has done to you. Now knowing Thomas, he'll want to cross-examine almost everything you say of it's not concrete, so be sure to be very careful of what you say. And as for who goes first, I'll probably start with Logan." Jason explained.

"Why me?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"Because Blackwell hurt you the least. If we start with you, then we can build up the tension in the jury. Carlos will be going last since he has the most dirt on Blackwell. Also, don't be surprised if Thomas calls you back up to the stand. He will want to try to invalidate you and your testimony in any way he can." The police officer came in to escort them into court before Jason got any further in his explanation. They stood as Judge Warner was called in then settled back into their seats.

"Your Honor, Brian Blackwell is accused of the assault of James Diamond, Logan Mitchell, and Kendall Knight, and the attempted murder of Carlos Garcia." The Clerk of the Court read.

"Very well, what will the defense plea?" Judge Warner asked Thomas.

"Your Honor, the defense would like to plead not guilty by reason of insanity." Thomas announced then went into how Blackwell was driven insane by the grief of the loss of his sister and that is what caused him to hurt the boys of BTR. Then, all the evidence was brought in and shown to the judge and jury. Judge Warner then called for witnesses.

"The plaintiff calls Logan Mitchell to the stand." Jason announced. Logan got up and was then sworn in by the court.

"Mr. Mitchell, please explain to the court what exactly happened the day you went into a diabetic coma." Jason requested. Logan nodded.

"It was the same day that Kendall got shot. I had just checked my blood sugar and taken some insulin before we started watching a movie. About halfway through, I felt sick to my stomach and threw up. I didn't tell the guys because I didn't want them to worry. Anyway, I got up to pick the next movie when suddenly I couldn't quite catch my breath. Then, I got this overwhelming pressure in my chest and head. I don't remember anything else until I wake up and see James." Logan said. To his pleasing surprise, Thomas kept his mouth shut then Logan was excused back to his seat. Jason called Kendall up next.

"What happened the morning you were shot?" Jason asked.

"Carlos and I had gone to eat breakfast then decided to go into the courtyard. We were talking then I saw something dark hiding in the bushes. Once I real he had a gun I tackled Carlos to the ground making the bullet hit me instead of him. It went back for a minute or two before I woke up and saw Carlos. He asked me what to do so I told him to call Logan. Logan stayed on the phone to make sure I stayed awake while Carlos went to get help. I passed out again as we entered the operating room then woke up in a bed next to James." Kendall replied.

"So, how long is your shoulder going to be disabled?" Jason questioned.

"I started going to physical therapy last week and they said it's going to be three or four more weeks before I get out of my sling and even longer before my arm returns to normal." Kendall answered then was also sent back to his seat without further interrogation from Blackwell and his lawyer. Now it was James' turn. He explained how they were singing then the trampoline suddenly collapsed underneath him then ended with his most recent surgery.

"Mr. Diamond, what was it like for you to have to witness all of your friends getting hurt like that?" Jason inquired.

"Well, it wasn't very fun. You see, the four of us are brothers. We have been for as long as I can remember. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I still felt guilty that I was just standing around while each of them was getting hurt. I hated not being able to do anything to protect them." James replied wearily.

"You are excused, Mr. Diamond. The plaintiff calls Carlos Garcia to the stand." Jason said making Carlos shudder a bit.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. Just look at me, Kendall, or James if you get scared or nervous." Logan soothed rubbing Carlos' back gently. He nodded then went up to the stand to be sworn in.

"Now, Mr. Garcia, please explain to the court exactly what happened to you when you were six years old." Jason instructed. Carlos took a deep breath.

"We were playing hockey one day, and started not feeling good. I used to get sick a lot, so I brushed it off and continued to play. James had just passed me the puck when I passed out on Kendall. When I woke up at the hospital, everyone was crying. I asked what was wrong and my mami told me that my liver wasn't working and that made me sick. She also told me that I will probably be meeting Jesus really soon. The guys stayed up with me all night because the doctors weren't sure I'd make it to the morning. I remember being so scared because I didn't want to leave my brothers." Tears came to Carlos' eyes as he remembered the painful event, but he quickly blinked them back and looked at his friends who gave him encouraging smiles.

"Anyway, the next afternoon, the nurse came in and said there had been a car wreck and that the lady who died was going to give me her liver. They wheeled me into the operating room and put me to sleep. When I woke up, they said that the surgery had worked and that I was going to get better." Carlos finished.

"Did you ever have any contact with the donor's family?" Jason questioned.

"No, I made a thank you card for her husband, but I never actually met him or any of her other family." Carlos replied.

"So what happened the night you were attacked?"

"Well, we were visiting Logan when I got a text from an unknown number asking me to meet him in the alley behind the hospital at 2:00am. I snuck out at about fifteen 'til and saw that he had drugged the guard at our door. I kept walking until I was where he told me to be. He came out of nowhere and started beating me up. He then took out a knife and started to st-stab me." Carlos' voice was starting to get shaky, but he knew he had to continue. He looked at Logan who gave him a reassuring smile then continued.

"He asked me what happened to me when I was six then I said that I got sick and had a liver transplant. He said that it was the twelfth anniversary of my transplant and his sister's death and that he was going to take back what belongs to her. I-I felt so helpless… I thought I was going to die. Then Freight Train got there and he helped me and got the bad man away." Carlos looked to Freight Train and gave him a small smile. "Am I done now?" Carlos asked.

"One more question. Do you believe that Blackwell was mentally ill when he committed these deeds?" Jason questioned.

"Well, I'm no shrink, but I don't think he could have done what he did if he was insane-"

"Objection!" Thomas interrupted.

"Overruled. Go on, Mr. Garcia." Judge Warner instructed.

"Yes, Your Honor. Anyway, if someone is as insane as they're claiming Blackwell is, then that means that he wouldn't be thinking straight, right? And if he's not thinking straight, then how would he be able to come up with such elaborate plans like strapping a bomb to a trampoline or dressing up as a nurse to switch insulin and not leave any evidence? It doesn't make any sense!" Carlos explained.

"Thanks you, Mr. Garcia, you are dismissed now." Jason declared. Carlos smiled thankfully then went back to his friends and shakily took a seat next to James.

"Great job, buddy." James smiled patting the Latino on the back. The judge then dismissed the court for recess while the jury made their decision. The guys, Freight Train, Mrs. Knight, and Jason went into their private room to await the verdict.

"You guys did great. Especially you, Carlos. I loved what you said about Blackwell's insanity plea. It was very convincing." The lawyer praised.

"I'm just glad it's over." Carlos shuddered. Logan put an arm around him.

"You were really brave up there, Litos. There's no way Blackwell's getting off now." the raven-haired boy smiled. The boys were in there for about an hour and a half when the police officer came back in and took them back into the court room.

"What is the jury's rule?" Judge Warner asked the head juror.

"We find the defendant… guilty of all charges." He announced.

"Very well, Brian Blackwell, I hereby sentence you twenty-five years to life in the California State Penitentiary." The judge banged his gavel and the police officers started walking towards Blackwell to take him away. Before they got to him, though, he stood up and glared at Carlos.

"That boy ruined my life, and I won't stop until I ruin his! You can lock me up now, but I'll get out one day, and when I do, Carlos Garcia is as good as dead!" Blackwell screamed as the guards started to drag him out. He continued to scream and curse until the doors slammed behind him. Freight Train picked up Kendall and James and took them out of the room because by the looks on their faces they were about to go after Blackwell and possibly kill him for threatening the sweet Latino. Carlos' breathing had picked up and he looked absolutely terrified. Logan took action and wrapped his arms around the scared boy.

"It's okay, he's gone. He will never hurt you again. It's okay." Logan chanted softly rubbing Carlos' back.

"I-I'm scared Logie." Carlos whimpered frightfully.

"I know, buddy, but at least you'll never have to see that monster ever again. I promise he'll never get near you again." Logan soothed. "Now, how about we go rejoin the others and get some lunch. Because if I don't get some food within the next twenty minutes, I'll probably pass out." Logan joked lightly. Carlos nodded with a smile then grabbed James' crutches that Freight Train had left. They met back up with everyone then they all went to Wendy's to eat.

"Well, that was interesting." Freight Train said as they all sat down with their food.

"Yeah, but I'm just glad I'll never have to see that bad man again." Carlos smiled having returned to his normal, cheerful self.

"It's a good thing FT got James and Kendall out of there. Otherwise, they might have gone off and killed Blackwell and we'd have to go to ANOTHER trial." Logan said smirking at the two hot-tempered boys.

"Hey, NOBODY, messes with one of my brothers and gets away with it." James declared.

"Amen to that, brother!" Kendall agreed then the two toasted their soda cups.

"I need new friends." Logan sighed shaking his head.

Once they all arrived back at 2j, the four boys separated. Kendall went to go hang out with Jo, James went to the park to find Katie, and Carlos went down to the pool. Logan met up with Camille and helped her run lines for _Spy High 2_. At about 6:30, Mrs. Knight made spaghetti for dinner and invited Jo and Camille to join them. Everyone was back in the apartment within five minutes of hearing dinner was ready then they gathered around the table. Carlos scarfed down his pasta so quickly Logan was surprised he didn't have to perform the Heimlich on the hyperactive Latino. After dinner, Kendall and Logan each walked their girlfriends home then rejoined James and Kendall for an epic Wii battle. They played for they don't know how long until Mrs. Knight ordered them to bed. Logan helped Kendall with his shirt before checking his blood sugar and injecting himself with insulin.

"Well, I guess the hardest part's over now." Kendall sighed getting into bed.

"Yeah, all we have to do now is recover and get our lives back on track." Logan replied then turned off the light.

* * *

**BTW sorry if that ending sucked...**


	30. The End

**Hey guys here os the LAST chapter for Sugar Free :( I know it's sad but I've had so much fun writing this story and I've learned a lot about T1D. This story took a way different direction than what I first thought but i hope you liked it anyway ;) If you liked this story, then check my ongoing story Change is Hard. So for the last time, I don't own anything, please review, and ENOY!**

*** 6 WEEKS LATER***

Tonight was the night. It had been a long, hard recovery, but the four boys of Big Time Rush were now fully recovered and cast-free. They had practiced their dance moves and prepared some new songs, and now all their work was finally going to be paid off. The boys were now in Kendall and Logan's room getting themselves ready for their first concert since everything had happened.

"I'm so pumped for tonight!" Carlos jittered bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Me too, but hopefully tonight will go better than our last concert did." Logan said while he put his OmniPod on his arm.

"Relax, Logan, nothing bad is going to happen tonight. We've worked our butts off for this and I'm FINALLY out of that dang sling." Kendall smiled.

"And I can finally walk now that that hunk of cement is off my leg." James added patting his now healed leg.

"I know, I guess I'm just paranoid because every time things are going okay something happens to one of us. Plus, I've been kind of high all day and I don't want to ruin the concert." Logan sighed.

"Dude, you've had your diabetes for like three months now. You know how to handle high and low blood sugar, and you've got your pump thing. Now I can see how you're nervous but everything's going to be okay. We'll go out, sing to our amazing fans, then come back in and celebrate a job well done." Kendall said reassuringly.

"I guess…" Logan trailed off still unsure.

"Come on, Logie, we can do this." Carlos encouraged putting a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder. Logan smiled.

"Alright, let's do tis then." The four boys each put a hand in then broke. They were then called to get miked then sent to the loading area where they would be lifted onto the stage.

"Man, they are loud." James observed as they listened to the screams of the fans.

"I guess they're just as ready for us to come back as we are." Kendall laughed. The announcer suddenly came on and introduced the band, making the fans scream louder. The platform started to move so the boys got into their positions.

"Hey guys, are you ready to have a good time tonight?" Kendall asked with a grin as the crowd went crazy.

"Sounds like they're ready, and so are we. It feels so great to be back on stage performing for you guys. As you guys know, it's kinda been a rollercoaster the past few months for us." James said gratefully.

"You can say that again, but the good news is that all of us are better and are eager to sing for you guys!" Carlos exclaimed making the audience scream.

"Alright so with that, let's get this party started!" Logan declared then the band started playing "Windows Down." The boys sang six songs before going backstage to do a wardrobe change. They changed quickly so they would have a few minutes of down time. Logan checked his pump to make sure it was in place then checked his blood sugar. Still a bit high but nothing to worry about yet. Logan sighed then felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"You doing okay there, little buddy?" a concerned Freight Train asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've just been a little high today and I don't want anything else going wrong." Logan replied sheepishly.

"I know, and believe me, neither do I. After everything's that's happened the past few months I'm thinking of getting you boys a season pass to the hospital." The bodyguard chuckled making Logan smile. "That's what I want to see. Now, why don't you do all of us a favor and put yourself between Carlos and the mini corndogs over there because I'd really rather not clean up puke if he makes himself sick."

"No thank you. Last time I put myself between that boy and corndogs, I almost lost a finger!" Logan exclaimed shaking his head. Luckily, the boys were called back to the stage before the Latino could do too much damage. The boys finished the rest of the concert without any incidents and it was finally time for the big time finale. This was the song that started all the mess. Kendall could tell that James and even Logan were nervous. He went over and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure there are no bombs in the trampoline this time." He smirked then motioned for the band to begin their first hit. The song was completed with no collapsing trampolines then the boys joined together in center stage.

"We want to thank you guys for coming. Our Rushers mean the world to us and we had so much fun performing for you guys." James smiled.

"Well said, James, and I know that this is kind of old news now but I want to thank all of you for helping me when I got diagnosed with type one diabetes a couple months ago. You guys have stuck through us through good times and bad, and we'll never be able to thank you enough." Logan said flashing a smile that made the crowd go nuts.

"Alright, well we're going to go before this gets to sappy, but we do want you guys to know that you are the best fans we could ask for and it feels so great to be back!" Kendall concluded then exited the stage with his best friends. As soon as they got backstage, they saw that Mrs. Knight, Katie, Camille, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train were waiting for them.

"You guys did so awesome!" Camille exclaimed wrapping her arms around Logan's neck.

"Yeah we did, and see, Logie, nothing went wrong!" Carlos smirked.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I was being a little more paranoid than was needed." Logan admitted putting his hands up in defeat.

"The important thing is that everything went great and everything's back to normal now. Or, at least, what we call normal." Jo said while Kendall put his arm around her shoulder.

"So how about we go out to eat to celebrate? I'm starving!" Katie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." James agreed.

"You dogs go ahead. Kelly and I are going to a press conference to announce BTR's winter tour." Gustavo said then turned to leave, but Kelly elbowed his stomach. "Okay, okay." he said then turned to face the boys. "Great job today, boys. I'm really… proud of you. There, happy?" he said looking at Kelly. She nodded and smiled at the boys before leaving with the producer.

"What about you, FT, care to join us for a celebratory dinner?" Kendall asked the bodyguard.

"Sounds good. Where do you guys want to go?" he asked the group. They decided on their favorite seafood place then met over there to eat. They sat down then ordered their food and drinks.

"Man, has it really only been three months since I got diabetes?" Logan thought out loud.

"I know, it seems a lot longer." Camille agreed.

"These past three months have felt like an eternity." James pointed out.

"I agree. I'm so glad I can both arms again." Kendall added.

"I'm definitely done with going to the hospital." Freight Train asserted.

"Me too, although Dr. Peters was nice." Carlos grinned.

"Yeah, but it does help me sleep better at night knowing that you boys are okay now." Mrs. Knight smiled.

"I agree. I'm surprised my hair hasn't gone gray after taking care of these guys for so long." Logan laughed.

"Us? What about you? You're the one that went comatose then almost died in an elevator!" James pointed out.

"Those weren't my fault, and I was talking about all those times I'd have to nurse you guys back to health after you hurt yourselves in some stupid stunt." Logan defended.

"Hey, we're just helping you practice for when you become a doctor!" Carlos offered.

"Well, you've certainly given him a lot of practice." Katie smirked. Kendall opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when their food came. The group ate and chatted about fun memories. After they finished eating, Freight Train said goodbye to everyone then left. Everyone else then went back to the Palmwoods and Kendall and Logan walked their girlfriends home before returning to 2j. The four boys played dome hockey and video games until they were all ready for bed. They decided to have a sleepover in the living room to continue their celebration. They got their sleeping bags and some movies and popcorn and made their "nest" in the living room.

"Hey Logan, how's your blood sugar?" Kendall asked as the boys sat down to watch a movie.

"I was just about to check it, Mother Kendall." Logan rolled his eyes playfully then got out his meter.

"You'd better get used to it, Logie. Now that all of us are healthy and don't have injuries to worry about, we can spend more time worrying about you!" Carlos reminded cheerfully making Logan groan.

"You guys don't have to. I have been doing this for THREE MONTHS." Logan pointed out.

"We know, Logan, we're just messing with you. You did a really good job handling it along with everything else that happened. I probably would have ended up in a coma WITHOUT a freak's help." Kendall laughed.

"No, you wouldn't have because I would've been there every badgering you and making sure you take care of yourself like you guys do to me." Logan pointed out.

"I have no doubt you would. Now, how about we get a movie started?" James suggested putting in the guys' favorite, _The Mighty Ducks. _

As the movie went on, Logan couldn't help but go back to that day when it all started. He remembered every detail, from the waffles to bumping into James then snapping at Kelly to exactly what the doctor told him when he found out about his condition. He also reminisced on how everyone took the shocking news. He smiled as he remembered blurting it out to the guys and Katie then involuntarily touched his cheek when he thought of Camille's reaction. He thought of Becky and Dr. Megan and everyone else who helped him deal with his diagnosis.

"Has it really only been three months?" Logan thought to himself. He had been asking that question all day. It really did seem like years since that day he came home from rehearsal asking Mrs. Knight to please take him to the doctor, especially since all the Blackwell stuff happened. Type one diabetes would be with him throughout the remainder of his life, that's true, but so would his friends. Kendall, James, and Carlos were more than Logan thought he deserved. He knew without a doubt in his mind that they would be best friends – no, brothers- for eternity. Although they fought and got on each other's nerves on a regular basis, the four were always there for one another and were quick to react when one was down. Logan thought back to the night when Carlos suggested that they make diabetic-friendly snacks and play a bunch of games to cheer him up. The raven-haired boy looked to his friends who were engrossed in the movie and smiled. Hortense Logan Mitchell certainly was the luckiest guy on the planet.

* * *

**Hope you liked my sappy endind ;)**


End file.
